Performing in Hoenn (Relaunch of Performing in Another Region)
by MisterLooneyTune
Summary: Serena's Kalos Journey has come to an end, but when one journey closes, another one begins. Taking place after the episode "Till We Compete Again," Serena embarks on a new journey in the Hoenn region to compete in Pokemon Contests as a coordinator to grow more as a trainer and future Kalos Queen. What kinds of excitement, adventure, and Pokemon does Hoenn have in store for Serena?
1. Prologue

Performing in Another Region

* * *

 _ **What's good, everyone? Long time no see and welcome to the relaunch of my Serena fanfic – "Performing in Another Region." Just like the original, Serena is the main protagonist and this story takes place right after she left Kalos for the Hoenn region to compete in Pokémon Contests. Serena will also be accomplished by three original characters: Namaiki, Anthony, and Cameron. You already met Namaiki, but her character has caused some confusion last year. You will be Cameron and Anthony later on at the beginning of the series. I've already outlined up to at least twelve chapters and now I'm in the process of typing them up. So, I hope this relaunch turns out a lot better than the original. For now, enjoy this small prologue to start things off.**_

* * *

Prologue

Those metal bars were stronger than Ursaring thought. Its claws glowed white before unleashing another round of fury swipe on the cage, but the attack didn't even leave a single scratch. Ursaring released a loud roar frustration; that was the eleventh fury swipe and the Hibernating Pokémon was getting desperate to escape its prison cell. An idea suddenly came in Ursaring's head. It opened its mouth and an orange beam formed before being shot at the cage. However, the results were the same as the fury swipes.

Two figures – a male with messy, blue hair and a blonde female with straight hair – walked toward the cage in blue jeans, brown boots, dark green vase-like jackets and matching caps. The symbol on both the jackets and the caps had the money green "T" running through the golden yellow "C." Ursaring became more aggressive for every footstep the duo made. They were the reasons behind Ursaring's capture in the first place. A harsh growling noise rumbled between the closed gap of Ursaring's jaws. That was a clear sign to back away while demanding freedom, but the two humans were not about to show any mercy.

"Settle down," Heather shot at the prisoner. "You need to absorb all your energy for where you're about to go." But the Ursaring growled yet again, this time directly in Heather's face. Her hair blew in the 'wind' as the blonde found herself covered in saliva and tiny bits of berries. "Disgusting," Heather complained while trying to scrape the substance off her person. "How everyone else is in Hoenn already while we're left behind babysitting?"

"You better do something. This thing's breath smells like it's been eating Magikarp from a sewer."

"Relax," Bell scuffed under his breath. "There's nothing to fear: check this out." He pushed one button from the device strapped on his arm and immediately the cage was surrounded with yellow electricity. Ursaring roared once more, but this time in pain as its body was impacted by a strong jolt of electricity before landing on top of its back. Now, Ursaring was paralyzed and its brown fur was covered in static from the top of its head all the way down to the feet. "My latest invention works perfectly, but I'm not surprised."

"What did you do?"

"Each cage is made out of titanium steel – strongest element in the world – and equipped with a sensor that will unleash a thousand volts of electricity if any Pokémon attempt to break free."

"Won't that hurt the Pokémon?"

"Not unless they continue to touch the bars," Bell explained. "But it is only powerful enough to paralyze them. And since when did you start caring about Pokémon?"

"Please. All I care about is money," Heather answered. "But the Pokémon lose their value if they are harm. Which means less money for shopping and less time at the salon." Ursaring tried to break the cage with another hammer arm but was hit with another round of electricity.

During Heather and Bell's conversation, a red luxury car with chrome rims pulled up in front of their headquarters. A shaggy red-headed male exited the car wearing a dark grey shirt inside a black overcoat, black sunglasses, and several chains around its neck. Bell and Heather felt a sudden chill running down their spines. It was like watching a horror film and their boss was that serial killer who harassed the male and female together. "Uhh…B-B-Boss," Heather stuttered. "You're here."

"We thought you were heading to Lilycove City," Bell replied.

"So, you're saying I can't stop by and check out on my own organization?" Their sketchy boss asked, wiping off the lenses to his glasses.

Fear struck down on the two like lightning on a rainy day. Every stray of Bell's blue hair was sticking up straight like Ursaring. "Sir, we didn't mean…"

"Calm down," Alphonse dismayed. "You two are acting like you see a poltergeist. I thought I drop by to check on the merchandise, but it looks like there were some problems." Alphonse was referring to the Ursaring laying in the cage surrounded by sparks of electricity.

"Yes…we did have some minor problems," Bell admitted.

"But you are working through them, right?"

"Y-Yes, sir." That was enough to convince Alphonse as he nodded his head in understanding. Walking into the cockpit of the plane, Alphonse was astonished by the number of Pokémon his team collected. Half of them attempted to break out of their prisons by using their attacks, but it was in vain. In fact, some of them suffered the same fate as the Ursaring. While the remaining Pokémon were more scared to even look at the Team Covetous leader; wondering what does this team of crooked hunters had in store for them? The flashy leader stepped up to one cage that held an Eevee captured.

"E-Eevee," the Evolution Pokémon was terrified and stumbled backward until its tail was touching the back of the cage. Eevee quivered as this bad man chuckled in delight, secretly begging this stranger to be released. Unfortunately, freedom was not what Alphonse had planned for the Eevee. "Aww. You don't have anything to fear, little one," he said. "You'll be in good hands where you're going."

Eevee continued to shiver while burying its head in its little legs. All Eevee was asking was its freedom again, but it was obvious that simple request was denied. Alphonse pulled out a matte gold smartphone and discovered someone from his evil organization was requesting a face chat. "Alright, get the Pokémon loaded on the plane. We're moving out," he announced before accepted the face chat request. A man with a shortcut beard, wearing his Team Covetous uniform and with a scar running down the right side of his face appeared on the screen. "How's your mission?" Alphonse asked.

"Boss, you would not believe the number of eggs we uncovered," Dennis proclaimed. "Take a look." He turned his phone around exhibiting eighteen shelves of Pokémon Eggs. Half of which were in stock while Jackson was collecting the eggs in a sack. Nurse Joy had storage every Pokémon type in this little room arranged from water to fire, grass to electric, bug to psychic, flying to fairy.

"Excellent work, you two," Alphonse complimented. "Those eggs will make a great asset to Team Covetous. Now, grab every single one of them and meet me at Lilycove City."

"Right," Dennis ended the conversation.

Jackson got all the evidence he needed for a solid case. But to be honest, he didn't know what was more shocking: just how strong this organization was or discovering Alphonse was the leader of Team Covetous. Jackson did find it strange how someone like him gets all his money from. Now he was more eager to destroy Team Covetous and expose Alphonse for the fraud he truly is. In the mix of his determination, his recorder fell out of his jacket and onto the floor.

Hey!" Dennis cried out. "Don't break those eggs, newbie. They cost more than your entire miserable life." Jackson desired to exact revenge on Dennis and the poor treatment he received since day one, but now that the brown-headed male got all the evidence he needed. So, Jackson could stop this little sheared and get to the reason why he really came to Hoenn.

Dennis tied one knot of his bag of merchandise and held it in the air with triumph. "The question is how much I should charge for each egg?" Suddenly, two dark green vines wrapped around the sack before pulling it out of his evil hands and into Jackson's hands from across the room. "Sorry, Dennis, but these eggs are not for sale."

Dennis turned his head a sharp 180 degrees to find Jackson holding both sacks with a green bipedal Pokémon standing beside him. This Pokémon looked like a mushroom because of the cap on top of its head. It had two red claws on each hand and feet. Dennis looked down at the kid with his pupils filled with both rage and confusion. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Why, isn't it obvious? I'm stopping you from stealing these eggs to satisfy your selfish desires."

"So, you're a comedian all of a sudden? You better think carefully about this, kid. There are repercussions that come from stealing from Team Covetous, especially from a traitor."

"Traitor?" That remark made Jackson laughed. "That's funny because the truth is…" Jackson yanked off his disguise to reveal his real outfit: a pair of dark blue pants with matching shirt underneath a small sturdy orange vest, orange boots, black fingerless gloves, and an orange cap. "…I was never on your side in the first place," Jackson finished.

"A Pokémon Ranger's uniform? I see. So, you're not a traitor…YOU'RE A GODDAMN PIG!" Dennis's blood was boiling to the brim of running over his skin.

"Then you're gonna hate this. Breloom, use energy ball."

"Loom.," Breloom confirmed. "BRREEELOOMM!" The Mushroom Pokémon opened its mouth and a green ball appeared in front of it, then fired the ball at Dennis. The hunter dodged by ducking his head, resulting in the energy ball to destroy the security lock box.

"NOOO!"

Flashing lights illuminated the egg room while the alarm system blared in every room of the Pokémon Center. It was only a matter of time until Nurse Joy arrived in the egg room. Dennis had to escape, but not before taking some of those eggs with him. Now that the mission had been compromised, it was time for Plan B.

Speaking of Nurse Joy, there was no need for her to use her access card since the door was already wide open. She rushed into the egg room and found two male figures standing on opposite sides, all the shelves completely empty, and two tied up bags. A thousand questions rushed in the medical professional's mind. "What's going on here? Who are you two? And where did all the eggs go?"

"Nurse Joy, meet Dennis," Jackson introduced. "He is a professional Pokémon hunter from Team Covetous."

"A Pokémon Hunter? Wait, did you say Team Covetous?"

"In the flesh," Dennis confirmed. "And I'm here to collect these Pokémon Eggs, but don't worry. There will be in 'excellent' hands." Dennis tossed two poke balls in the air. Two distinctive sound effects are accompanied by bright lights that turned into energy forms. One was a large, grey rhino-like Pokémon with a horn on its snout that resembled a drill. The other Pokémon had traits similar to a wasp, but with four legs that act like stingers with an additional stinger on its black-and-yellow striped abdomen. Both of Dennis's Pokémon glared down at the Ranger, Nurse Joy, and both Breloom and Chansey with their red eyes. It was scary because they have the same level of greed and selfishness with their trainer.

"This is terrible." All Nurse Joy cared about was the safety of the unhatched Pokémon Eggs that were being held captive in those sacks.

"Not to worry, Nurse Joy," Jackson said. "Breloom?"

"Loom," The Mushroom Pokémon jumped in front of its partner.

Dennis chuckled at Jackson and his partner. While Breloom may have an advantage over Rhydon being a grass-type while the latter is a ground and rock type, but the hunter's Beedrill is a bug and poison type. This could spell trouble for the grass type, so it is the perfect candidate. "This might not last long," he commented. "Now I'll be taking those eggs off your hands. Pin missile."

Beedrill fired small white needles from all four of its large stingers and aimed them at Breloom. "Use Mach Punch," the Ranger commanded. Breloom's right fist was covered in a white orb and repel every single needle, destroying the pin missile attack ad showering the egg room with a glittering white shine.

"What?" Dennis muttered out loud. "But pin missile is aBug-type move. Breloom should have been affected when it's Mach Punch made contact."

Jackson smirked with confidence while holding his arms in front of his chest. "That's because my Breloom is also a fighting type," he explained. "Mach punch is a fighting type move. So, I'm guessing this battle is far from over. Energy ball one more time." His grass-type partner released another energy ball from its mouth.

"Tail whip," Dennis growled, leaving Jackson and Nurse Joy in a state of confusion. A bug-type like Beedrill is unable to use the normal type moves unless he was not commanding Beedrill. Rhydon stepped in front of Beedrill then turned its grey body around and swung its tail. The energy ball was reflected back to the user.

"Dodge it, quick," Jackson commanded in the last minute.

"Breloom." Breloom sprung upward, avoiding the energy ball before the attack exploded onto the floor. However, Beedrill dashed forward toward its opponent with both of its front stingers sticking out further than its yellow head. Breloom didn't had a chance to dodge, so it was stabbed a couple of times. "LOOOOMM!"

"Battling two against one is not fair," Nurse Joy scowled at the hunter. Breloom was shaking and a little bruised, but the mushroom Pokémon could still continue. Nevertheless, Dennis still had another evil trick up his sleeve. HE launched a sharp look at the pink head with something in mind. "Sludge bomb," he commanded Beedrill. One of the poison bee Pokémon's arm stingers turned dark purple before it released brown blobs of sludge toward Nurse Joy. The medical professional's sense danger toward her as she stared at the brown blobs only inches away from her. Her blue eyes were filled with fear. It was like she was staring at the barrel of a loaded gun that was firing multiple bullets at her all at once, but Chansey was not about to let anything happen to her.

"Chans—" The fairy-type Pokémon pushed Nurse Joy out of the way and took the impact.

"Chansey," Nurse Joy gasped in horror.

While Nurse Joy and Jackson rushed to the poisoned Chansey's aid, there was a sudden crash. They turned to find Dennis standing in front of a large hole in a wall. Rhydon's horn was spinning like a drill while standing on the other side carrying both of the sacks. "Thanks for the eggs," he screamed. "And don't worry: I'll take really great care of each one. Astalavista, losers!"

"He can't get away with those Pokémon Eggs."

"And he won't," Jackson stated. "Come on, Breloom."

"Breloom."

Nurse Joy decided to stay behind and care for her fallen partner while Jackson and Breloom gave chase. By the time the duo was in front of the Pokémon Center, a gray truck with gigantic wheels and chrome rims sped pass them and leaving them in a cloud of dust. "Well, there goes my ride." Now how would Jackson catch up with Dennis?

"Taillow." Out of the blue, he found a wild Taillow in the sky flying in his direction. The brown headed Ranger pulled out a green Capture Styler and point the stylus at the flying Pokémon. That Taillow would be perfect to keep track of Dennis. "Capture on," Jackson yelled, launching the Capture Disc with one press of a button. The Disc headed straight for Taillow while leaving a trail of blue beams. The Pokémon just flapped its wings in place as the Disc looped around it several times.

Meanwhile, a number appeared in the screen of the Styler. Jackson twirled his right arm around three times with the device still in hand. The Capture Line tightened around the Taillow before disappearing completely. "Capture complete," Jackson announced. "Taillow, I need your help. Follow that truck."

"Taillow," the bird Pokémon confirmed then headed straight for the truck.

"Breloom."

"What is it, Breloom?"

"Loom." Breloom was pointing at something from a distance. Jackson turned to see Officer Jenny in her usual uniform riding a motorcycle and a Growlithe in a side car.

"Officer Jenny."

After the motorcycle parked in front of Jackson, Officer Jenny scanned the former's outfit. "Judging by your outfit, I take it you must be Jackson," the law enforcer assumed.

"Yes, I am. And I take it you got my message."

"I did."

"Well, there's no time to explain the entire situation. We've got a Pokémon Hunter to catch and some Pokémon Eggs to save."

* * *

 _ **And that does it for my long-delayed prologue. I hope I didn't keep everyone waiting too long and if I did, I'm sorry. It feels good to be back.**_

 _ **For this relaunch, I decided to try something different like starting the fanfic off out with a prologue. What you just read was a little highlight of Team Covetous, an evil organization led by Alphonse that is benefited on one thing and one thing only: stealing rare Pokémon and selling them for money. They are a ruthless bunch that will use extreme methods on anybody – people and Pokémon – to get what they want and whoever stands in their way. You will definitely see them again without a doubt. If you thought Dennis was ruthless, wait until you learn more about Alphonse.**_

 _ **Also, I planned this fanfic to have more than 40 chapters, though I'm still not sure of the specific number. So, to organized my story, I'm breaking each chapter into separate parts that I called "Arcs." Chapter 1 will start the first arc entitled "The Introduction," which will introduce Serena to her new friends, who will be her traveling companions.**_

 _ **One other change I included is the rating. This fanfic will be rated T because the material will contain slight profanity and violence throughout with a little crude humor every now and again. I hope you enjoyed my prologue and don't worry: Serena will appear in the first chapter. The "Performing in Another Region" relaunch is in full swing and this is only the beginning. Stay tuned.**_

 _ **-MisterLooneyTune**_


	2. Chapter 1: Landing a New Beginning

Performing in Another Region

 _ **Well, you got a sample of the evil organization, Team Covetous, now the PIAR relaunch story can begin. I've been talking to a few other fanfic writers for advice on Twitter and although we may not see eye to eye, they are one of the main reasons why I relaunched this fanfic in the first place. So, without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the first chapter of "Performing in Another Region." Hope you enjoy.**_

Chapter 1: Landing A New Beginning

"Namaiki. Honey?" Namaiki was startled the moment her mother, Debra, barged into her room. A heads up or a simple knock would have been nice. "Oh, you're still here. I'm glad I caught you."

"Mom, you can't just walk in my room like that without letting me know first," Namaiki shrieked. "Shouldn't you at least knock first?"

"Just on doors I don't own." In other words, that was a reminder to Namaiki not to forget whose house she was living in. Her mother's Beautifly flew into Namaiki's bedroom and landed on the top of her head. "Not even two hours after breakfast and you're already dressed?"

"Uh-Huh. Well? What do you think?" Namaiki turned around to face her mother, so she could see for herself, hoping for an approval rating. Before giving her honest opinion, Debra examined Namaiki. Debra can see Namaiki was wearing the blue denim jeans and the pair of brown boots. Her pink hair was tied and landing on her back, but there was just one problem. "I'm glad you decided to wear the outfit I bought you, but what happened to the long sleeve shirt? Where is it?"

During the conversation between mother and daughter, Plusle and Minun were in the middle of a tug-of-war battle. Debra's question was answered for her at the sight of the Cheering Pokémon duo tugging on what appeared to be a sleeve from a certain shirt. "Namaiki, don't tell me you cut the sleeves off?"

Plusle purposely let go of his end, sending Minun stumbling backward until his back touched the carpet. Of course, this was no surprise considering the former was laughing at the latter. "What? All I did was made some minor changes," Namaiki confirmed, throwing some more fabric into her trash can. Debra assumed her daughter threw away pieces from her hem because her belly button was exposed. Namaiki spun herself around an entire three-sixty before she placed her right hand in her hair and her left hand on her waist. She shot a wink of confidence at her mother while standing on her right foot. "Looks better this way, am I right?"

"Minor changes?" Debra scuffed. "I hope your father doesn't see this." Namaiki noticed Debra's demeanor changed the moment she brought her father into the conversation. The daughter looked into her mother's eyes and saw her eyelids batted down so close to the point of making direct contact with her pupils. Water was also starting to develop as well. And unfortunately, Namaiki was familiar with this kind of dilemma from her mother.

"Mom? Is something wrong?" She asked her mother, but Debra didn't answer her pink headed daughter right away. "Did you and Dad have another argument?" Namaiki assumed. She hated her parents always arguing and acting like they never loved one another before. But Debra shook her head in denial. Today was all about Namaiki and she was not going to let her personal issues get in the way of sending her daughter off on her first Pokémon journey. "Don't worry about your father and me. It's just…I can't my baby girl is all grown up now. I guess I'm more concern if you'll get lonely."

"Mom, I'm not a baby anymore. There are some things I can handle on my own without your help." Namaiki protested. "And I'll never be alone. I will always have Plusle and Minun right by my side to comfort me and keep me company." Speaking of Plusle and Minun, the two crawled on top of their trainer until they were on either one of her shoulders the second their name was brought up.

"Plus."

"Min."

With a smile on her face, Debra asked, "Did you pack everything you need for your journey?"

"Yep," Namaiki answered, dragging out a large suitcase from her closet. It was just as pink as her long hair. "Packed up everything I'll need last night."

"A suitcase? Honey, you're starting a Pokémon journey, not moving again. You can't carry that suitcase around with you."

"Sure, I can. I'll be sleeping at Pokémon Centers through Hoenn anyway. I have to look my best wherever I go. And besides, a good Pokémon Coordinator always have to prepared to look their best in front of the camera."

Debra slapped her face in a mixture of disbelief, annoyance, and obviousness. "Oh my God, I figured you this would happen. Which is why I packed you this." The mother handed Namaiki a lavender backpack that was twice the size of her daughter's suitcase in Pokémon Contests."

"That's it?" Namaiki questioned. "What am I supposed to fit in there.

Debra replied, "Simple. A few changing clothes and your pair of pajamas. Everything a rookie trainer need for her first journey, Namaiki. This is how I started off as a trainer, so you will do the same. And a good Pokémon Coordinator always realized their Pokémon are the main attraction in contests." Namaiki sighed, taking the bag from the older female's hand and packed it with a few clothes and her pajamas. No use arguing with her mother because she was at a disadvantage in this battle. "Now remember, you are heading to meet with Professor Birch at his research lab in Littleroot Town. But it will take you two days since you're traveling by foot, so I packed a tent and a sleeping bag in there. In case if it gets dark."

With that, Namaiki was all packed up – the right way – and was ready to head out the door. She also made sure both Plusle and Minun's poke balls were in her possession. Debra walked Namaiki to the front door and hugged her daughter one last time before sending her off. To begin the first chapter in her life as a Pokémon Trainer and the future Top Coordinator. Plusle and Minun joined in followed by the former's Beautifly with its wings wrapped around their heads. "Take care of yourself, sweetie. And keep in touch. I wanna know how my only child is doing."

"I will," Namaiki replied, with a pout suddenly appearing on her face. "If only my dad had that much love and support for me."

"Don't give your father any mind. I'm sure he's just as proud as I am," Debra responded, although Namaiki found it hard to believe after everything that occurred to the mother and daughter. "Plusle, Minun, watch over my daughter for me and keep her out of trouble."

The duo nodded their heads in understanding. "Plus." "Min." Although Namaiki scuffed and looked away. It was more like she has to watch over them knowing how troublesome the two can be at times. Beautifly landed on her head again, wanting to say its goodbyes. "I'll miss you too, Beauti," Namaiki stated. "Keep an eye on my mother for me."

"Beautifly."

"Well, we better get going now. See you."

"Bye, sweetie." Debra stood on her front porch, with her Beautifly on her head while the duo witnessed Namaiki running out of their neighborhood. Plusle and Minun hold onto their trainer's shoulders with one palm while waving goodbye at her parent with the other. There he goes, off on her first journey. "Don't forget to call when you arrived in Littleroot Town," Debra screamed.

"I will."

* * *

Serena just remembered the whole reason why she was heading Hoenn. According to the flight attendant, her flight would be landing in Mauville City in less than half an hour. This gave Serena a chance to search for everything she needed to know about Pokémon Contests. Palermo did mention earlier ago that contests were a lot different than Pokémon Showcase back in Kalos, but how different was she talking about?

Suddenly, a woman with some kind of orange colored hair appeared on Serena's tiny headrest screen. The camera then cut to a panel with three people behind. One of them happened to be Nurse Joy, but she looked awfully different than any of the Nurse Joys back in Kalos. Serena put on the pair of black headphones over her head to listen to what the woman was saying. Suddenly, an orange-haired woman appeared in her tiny headrest television screen. With her black headphones over her ears, Serena listened to the woman speaking into a purple microphone. "…I present our two finalists: May and Drew. Two of Hoenn's experienced and popular Pokémon Coordinators, but only one will win the Slateport City contest ribbon and be one step closer to competing in this year's Grand Festival."

"Huh? Grand Festival?" Serena wondered. So, this is what a Pokémon Contest appeared to look like. But how did this Drew guy was able to compete? Why aren't the two of them in dresses? And are there about to have a regular Pokémon battle?

"Beautifly, on stage." Serena witnessed the girl with brown hair secured by a red and white handkerchief throw a poke ball out on the field. A butterfly-like Pokémon came into view showering a glittering shine around its multicolor wings. This reminded Serena of the many Vivillon types she observed back in Kalos. They were both flying and bug-types with multicolor wings and they both looked so beautiful. "Look how lovely they are," Serena commented to her Braixen right beside her. "Right, Braixen?"

"Braixen Braix," the Fox Pokémon agreed.

"Go, Masquerain," the guy screamed, throwing his poke ball out on the field. A strange looking light-blue Pokémon flew out and hovered over the field across from its opponent. Another Pokémon Serena had never seen before.

"Attention, passengers, we'll be landing in Mauville City in just a few minutes," the flight attendant announced over on the intercom. "Please put your seats back and tray tables in the upright lock position." With the battle going underway, the guy commanded his Masquerain to use bubble. Clear bubbles fired from its face and aimed directly at the Beautifly, but the bubbles were spinning across the field like a top. "Beautifly, use string shot," May commanded. A white string was shot out of the Beautifly's mouth and whipped each bubble into a blue glittering shine.

"Incredible," the announced voiced her amazement. "May counterattacked Drew's bubble attack using a Bug-type move." The Kalos native was also inarticulate, seeing how this coordinator using a Bug-type move to counterattack a water attack. The screen then cut to a scoreboard and points being deducted from Drew.

"Huh?" Serena questioned. "But why is he losing points if the attack didn't make contact with his Pokémon?"

"Braixen?"

"Use aerial ace."

"Quick attack." White streaks surrounded Beautifly's body while the Masquerain glow white then disappeared out of sight. Beautifly was left in the middle of the field, turning its head left and right as it was unable to spot its opponent. Suddenly, the Masquerain reappeared and slammed its body against Beautifly, sending it back on its side of the field and causing May some points in the process. Before either one of them can declare another attack, the screen shut off.

"Wait, what happened?" Serena tried to turn the television back off by turning on the power button multiple times, but it was in vain. She soon noticed all of the passengers on board were standing. A selected handful was walking out of the plane with luggage in hand, some of them were gathering their belongings from the overhead storage, while a few more people waited for everyone to clear the aisle by sitting down. "What's going on?"

"The plane landed a few minutes ago," a middle-aged woman answered Serena's question. "Everyone is leaving." Looking outside of her window, Serena's answer was confirmed. She must have landed and she didn't even notice. And the TV must have automatically turned itself off then. It was such a shame as well because Serena was really looking forward to saw who would have won. Maybe she could finish watching the battle from inside the airport.

The minute Serena stepped foot off her plane, she noticed a group of Pokémon with dark blue feathers flying above her head. Serena could count up to at least up ten of them. They almost reminded her of Ash's Fletchling before it evolved. "Taillow! Taillow! Taillow!" they screamed.

"Look, Braixen. We've never seen Pokémon like those back in Kalos. Have you?"

"Braix Braix Braixen," Braixen shook her head.

Besides the flying-types, there was also one Pokémon with zigzag-patterned fur, another Pokémon with a leaf sticking from the top of its head, and one Pokémon long, lanky arms and shorter legs. The last Pokémon was resting on a trainer's back with its arms around his shoulder like the kid was wearing it for a book bag. Serena also pointed to an Ampharos standing beside a bearded male figure. For a second there, Serena thought that was Meyer. So, there were Pokémon Serena had seen before. She wondered what other new Pokémon she would discover.

"Welcome to Mauville City," a female behind the front desk rang over on the intercom. "Thank you for traveling with us and we hope you have an amazing time in the Hoenn region." All the passengers, including Serena and her Braixen, walked inside the airport with all their baggage. Many of them decided to take a seat and count all their luggage. Others walked up to friends and family member who had been waiting for their arrival. Some went straight to the bathroom and a handful of people were getting in contact with people they care about. Speaking of which…

"I should give mom a call…," Serena said to herself. "…let her know I've landed safely in Hoenn."

While the signal was still reaching for a connection, Serena released her Pancham and her Sylveon from their poke balls.

"Pancham," the Panda-like Pokémon introduced, taking a leaf out and holding it with his teeth.

"Eon."

The two Pokémon stood beside their fire-type fox Pokémon member as the voice of a middle-aged woman rang out from the other side of the line. "I see you landed in Hoenn already," Grace called out to her daughter.

"Mom," Serena responded.

"So, how was your flight? How are you liking Hoenn so far?"

"Geez, Mom. One question at a time," her daughter joked. "I landed safely and I'm loving Hoenn so far. There are so many Pokémon I haven't seen before."

"Where are you exactly."

"Mauville City. It's got all these big buildings, boutique stores with the cutest clothes and the city have a beach. Mauville City is like every tourist's dream."

Grace chuckled at her daughter's excitement. "That almost sounds like Lumiose City a little bit. Well, it makes me happy you're liking the Hoenn region so far. So, did you find any information about the Pokémon Contests?"

"No, I haven't yet, but I'm heading to the Pokémon Center once I leave the airport. Perhaps Nurse Joy knows something. I'll ask her."

Grace nodded in approval. "Good. Well, I have to go myself. I have to take care of some errands before the end of the day. Braixen, Pancham, and Sylveon, I'm counting on you three to watch over my daughter for me. Keep her safe and look out for each other."

"Braixen Braix."

"Pancham Pan."

"Eon Sylveon."

"Good luck, dear. I'm expecting big things from my performer. Do your best and remember to always be one with your Pokémon."

"I will. Bye, Mom." After ending her conversation with her mother, Serena returned her team back into their poke balls and walked out of the airport. The city was much huge in person than it was during the flight. A gust of wind blew some of Serena's honey-colored hair over on her face, but she pushed it away using her left hand. As the sun shined down on the girl, it was the start of a new beginning for Serena. A new region filled with new Pokémon and new opportunities, but there was something buzzing around Serena like an angry Beedrill. "I wonder what Hoenn has to offer," she thought out loud.

Serena was starting to get frustrated. Everywhere she turned her head, another building was in her eyesight. Serena paused her search in front of a blue building with eight floors. Wait a minute, Serena ran into that same building for the fifth time. Following by the familiar aroma of food coming from the food court down the street. It was official…Serena was lost. Her head dropped to the ground as a thick sigh of defeat escaped between her teeth. "Now how am I supposed to find the Pokémon Center?" She voiced her frustration.

"Did you say Pokémon Center?" Serena's head was lifted off the ground and spotted a male figure in a tuxedo carrying a dark brown suitcase.

"Uhh…yeah," she answered. "I just landed and this is my first time being in the Hoenn region, so…"

"Say no more, little lady. I know where the Pokémon Center is located."

That was the first piece of good news Serena heard since she landed. "Really? Thanks. So where is it?"

"Just look to your left."

"To my left?" To her left? Now, Serena was confused. The only thing she saw was yet another building. Unlike the previous structures, this one was yellow and a three-story with a flat steel roof. Right beside it was a large monitor displaying a poke ball in a neon light pinkish red color before the words Pokémon Center were flashing. What Serena was trying to figure out if she had been passing the area several times now. How did she not notice in the first place? But whatever. At least she found it finally and the best part was that its close to a food court. She could grab a bite while Nurse Joy took care of her Pokémon. "Thanks so much," she said to the well-dressed stranger who smiled and walked away.

"OUFF!"

What happened just now? Suddenly, Serena opened her eyes and found herself on the ground after an unseen person came running out of the Pokémon Center. When the Kalos native came to, there was a female with long, curly pink hair standing with her right arm sticking out in front of the former. She was dressed in a short, black sleeveless top with her navel exposed, followed by blue denim jeans behind held together by a white bellow with a yellow buckle. "Oh, my goodness," she rang. "I'm terribly sorry. I wasn't paying attention. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Serena responded, taking the girl's hand before the latter pulled the former off the ground. "Just surprised…and shaking. But thanks."

"I'm sorry. Nurse Joy had finished checking out my two Plusle and Minun and we're just in a hurry to make it to the next town before it gets dark. The name is Namaiki by the way."

"Plus."

"Min."

"I'm Serena." So, the Pokémon on Namaiki's shoulders was Plusle and Minun. There goes two more Pokémon Serena had never seen before. They kind of reminded Serena of a Pichu. Both of them are cream colored and dot-like noses with Plusle having red markings on its ears and front palms along with plus signs on its red cheeks and having a red plus sign tail. As for Minun, its markings are blue as well as its ears and front palms while its tail is tipped with a blue minus sign. "You both are so cute," she commented.

The cheering duo scratched their heads with their front palms until noticing something on the ground. Suddenly, they jumped off Namaiki's shoulders and onto the ground. The girls were wondering what was wrong until they both found five poke balls inches from their feet. The trainers put two and two together after realizing they were missing some poke balls. Plusle and Minun rolled three poke balls in front of Serena and the other two – their poke balls – in front of Namaiki. "Hey, our poke balls," Serena indicated, picking up her poke balls. "Thanks, you two."

Namaiki grabbed Plusle and Minun's poke balls and stored them in her bookbag. "Yeah. They're both are a handful, but helpful without a doubt. Well, we better get going. Sorry again for running into you."

"Don't worry. How about next time, try not to be in such a hurry."

"How about next time, try not to get run over," Namaiki joked before running off with her small partners were right behind.

 _What a weird girl_ Serena thought to herself. At least her Pokémon was safe in her possession and that was all that matters. Serena walked into the Pokémon Center and she saw Nurse Joy standing behind the counter with a Chancey by her side. She must have finished caring for another trainer's Pokémon from the look of it. The medical professional handed a brown-haired trainer some kind of green reptilian-looking Pokémon with yellow eyes and long pupils along with a large, dark green tail that was separated into two lobes. "Treecko," the trainer yelled in excitement.

"I'm happy to say your Treecko is in perfect health," Nurse Joy explained.

"Thanks so much, Nurse Joy. Come on, Treecko. Ready to get back to some training?"

"Treecko."

And there goes another unfamiliar looking Pokémon to add to Serena's list. Now it was the female trainer's turn to have her Pokémon checked. She walked up to the counter where Nurse Joy and her Chansey were waiting for her with a huge smile on both their faces. "Welcome to the Pokémon Center," Nurse Joy welcome the short honey-haired trainer.

"Hi, Nurse Joy. I'm Serena. Will you check my Pokémon for me?" Serena asked although it wasn't necessary for the medical professional.

"Of course, Serena. I can assure that your Pokémon are in excellent hands."

"Chansey Chansey," her fairy-type partner complied. Now, Chansey is one Pokémon Serena had seen before. It was friendly and cute just like the others.

"Thank you very much." Nurse Joy was happy to examine Serena's Pokémon. Although they were still in their poke balls, she can already tell the female trainer in the red waistcoat raised some strong, healthy Pokémon. "My team includes Braixen, Pancham, and Sylveon."

"A Braixen? The evolved form of Fennekin?"

"Chansey?" The Egg Pokémon questioned.

"Uh-Huh."

"So, you must be from the Kalos region? A long way from home, wouldn't you agree?"

"My Pokemon and I came all the way to the Hoenn region to compete in Pokémon Contests."

* * *

I better see your butt at Professor Birch's research lab by the time I arrived in Littleroot Town, Cameron," Namaiki said on the other line. After the young girl ended her phone conversation with her friend, Plusle and Minun presented her with six sitrus berries as they both roll three berries each in her direction. She wondered how they were both able to roll those three berries all at once. "Are those for me?" She asked.

To answer her question, Plusle lifted up one of the sitrus berries to Namaiki and placed it inside her hand. "Plus," the plus Pokémon answered.

"How sweet. Thanks, you two."

The duo then stood tall and shoot their trainer the saluting sign, earning them a giggle of appreciation from Namaiki. She took out a handkerchief and used it to wipe off any residue on top of the berry. As rambunctious and a handful Plusle and Minun were, Namaiki was grateful to have such loyal partners by her side. It reminded the young girl that the three of them would always and forever be a team.

"Mmmm," Namaiki voiced out while eating the sitrus berries. The Pokémon duo wasted no time and devoured their berries in an instant. "That berry was so sweet and delicious." The young girl picked up another berry and popped it into her mouth. Not even bothered by wiping the dirt off this time. "Say, how about we take some berries with us to Littleroot Town?"

Namaiki moved forward with noticed one of the two sitrus berries remaining. She stepped on top of one of them before stumbling and falling backward until her rear was touching the ground. Plusle and Minun laughed at their trainer. That was some fall she had. Unknown to the trio, a strange looking Pokémon appeared from its poke ball. Namaiki along with Plusle and Minun spotted a Pokémon with black and white fur wearing a pair of red sunglasses on top of its head and holding a leaf in its mouth standing right beside the trainer. "Huh? Where did you come from?" Namaiki asked.

"Pancham?" Pancham was asking himself the exact same question about the pink headed girl in front of him. Two follow up questions came at the top of his head: Where was Serena? And how did he get separated from her in the first place? "Pancham Pancham Pan?"

"Plus?"

"Min?"

Pancham ran into the middle of the road, searching his surroundings wondering if Serena was nearby. But Namaiki chased after him. Even though the Pokémon wasn't hers, she still wanted Pancham to stay safe until they could figure out about its trainer's whereabouts. "Hey. Where are you going?" Namaiki screamed, picking the glasses wearing Pokémon in her arms. "You can't just run off like that. You'll end up getting hurt. Now, what does your trainer look like?"

Suddenly, the ground began to shake vigorously, sending vibrations all over the entire rough. Plusle and Minun ended up falling onto the ground while Namaiki noticed all the wild, ground Pokémon were curious to figure out where was this coming from. Some actually got scared and try to hide. "What's going on?" Namaiki wondered.

The rumbling was also followed by a pair of sirens blazing through the blue skies. Namaiki noticed a dark grey looking four-wheel truck speeding down her way. The tires on that thing were huge, almost compared to a monster truck, which explained the roaring coming from the ground. And by the looks of how fast the truck, the driver had no intentions of slowing down. With only a second to think dramatically, Namaiki jumped out of the way and landed on the grass.

The nerve of that guy. If Namaiki had stood there for another second, she would have paved on the ground. "What a dick," she screamed in frustration. "He could have run me over."

"Plus."

"Min."

Plusle and Minun voiced out their anger about the truck driver as well. All of a sudden, the sound of sirens tapped on their eardrums like a percussion instrument. Officer Jenny sped through the scene with lights flashing from her motorcycle with some guy with brown hair and a uniform sitting in her sidecar. Namaiki speculated they were both chasing after the guy in the truck. "Hmm. I hope they catch at the bastard. Now, back to you…" Namaiki said, talking about Pancham.

She picked up the poke ball this Pokémon came out of. It does look a bit different than Plusle and Minun's. They were her only two Pokémon and they are mainly seen outside. Instantly, Namaiki realized something. "Hang on a minute. This isn't Minun's poke ball?"

"Cham?"

This also caught the attention of both the electric Pokémon. "I must have gotten it switched with your poke ball. But how did…" Namaiki was putting the pieces together. When she bumped into that girl with the short hair, their poke balls must have gotten mixed up when Plusle and Minun were collecting them all. So, to sum this situation up, this Pancham is that Serena girl's Pokémon and in return, Serena must have Minun's poke ball. But just to be certified…

"Pancham, does your trainer go by the name, Serena?" Namaiki asked.

"Pancham Pan," the Pokémon confirmed.

"Littleroot Town will have to wait," Namaiki pronounced out loud. "Let's get you back to your trainer and get Minun's poke ball back."

* * *

 _ **If you haven't noticed by now, I've switched back to using past tense because it was a whole lot easy for this fanfic than present tense. The reason I started using the present tense in the first place was to separate all future projects from other fanfic writers, but it made things very difficult in the end. I'm even going back to retype my prologue. And with that being said, that ends things for the first chapter. So, it appears Serena is starting her Hoenn adventure on a high note, however, her journey is just getting started. What other new Pokémon and surprises await for everyone's favorite Poke girl? Who is this Namaiki girl and how does she fit into this fanfic? "Performing in Another Region" is in full swing.**_

 _ **Stay tuned**_

 _ **-MisterLooneyTune**_


	3. Chapter 2: A Mix Up Match Up

Performing in Another Region

* * *

 _ **I forgot to mention the previous chapter begins part one of "Performing in Another Region." This fanfic will contain 40+ chapters and it's been divided into a few 'arcs' to make it more organizable. Still don't know just how many chapters I'm willing to type up. So, the first chapter starts the first arc off and it is entitled "Introduction," and now I present chapter #2. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Chapter 2: A Mix Up Match Up

"Huh? But where's Pancham?" Serena screamed to the medical professional. Of course, she brought all three of her Pokémon with her to Hoenn. In fact, she released them earlier when the female trainer was talking to her mother back at the airport. So, why would Nurse Joy claim she only checked two of her Pokémon?

"I'm sorry, Serena, but Braixen and Sylveon are the only Pokémon I examined," Nurse Joy protested. "Though I was wondering about this empty poke ball you gave me." Empty poke ball? What empty poke ball? Something didn't sound right for Serena. She grabbed all three of the poke balls and threw them in the air, releasing two out of the three Pokémon she possessed.

"Braixen."

"Sylveon."

There go Braixen and Sylveon, but why didn't Pancham came out? Serena was surprised and confused to find the poke ball turned out to be empty. Nurse Joy was right, but that made the trainer even more worried for her Pokémon. Where could Pancham be? A further investigation on the empty poke ball made Serena realized something. "Wait a minute," she screamed. "This isn't Pancham's poke ball."

"Braixen?" The fox Pokémon questioned.

"Sylveon," the intertwining Pokémon worried. Both of them were wondering about the whereabouts of their missing teammate like their trainer. In order to find Pancham, Serena must retrace her steps. She remembered calling Pancham out back at the airport during the phone conversation with her mother. After which, she returned him back in his poke ball along with Braixen and Sylveon. She left the airport and headed straight for the Pokémon Center, only to get lost in the process, but eventually managed to found it. Then, before Serena could walk inside, she got side-swiped by... "...the girl with the long, pink hair."

"Chansey?"

"The girl with the long pink hair," Serena stated. "I ran into this girl…well, she ran into me…and our poke balls scattered all over the ground. They must have gotten mixed up when her two Pokémon was gathering them."

Suddenly, something just came up in Nurse Joy's head. "A girl with pink hair? Wait, does this girl have a Plusle and Minun?"

"Right. And I think her name is Namaiki?"

"Yeah. She stopped by to get her Pokémon look at, then she mentioned about heading to Littleroot Town, but she must pass Oldale Town first." That did not sound good. Pancham was with another trainer who was on her way to the next town. For all Serena knew, Namaiki could have left Mauville City already. So, the questions are should Serena stayed, hoping Namaiki figured out what happened and return? Or, find Namaiki on her own despite still not familiar with Hoenn? "Nurse Joy, where's Oldale Town?" Serena asked after making her decision.

Nurse Joy took out a map and presented it to Serena, exhibiting all the locations of the entire region. "There are two different routes that separate Mauville City and Oldale Town," the nurse explained. "To arrive in Oldale Town, you must take two different routes. Travel down Route 110, then make a right on the next exit to Route 103. Make sure you turn on the next route, otherwise, you'll wind up Slateport City."

Route 110, then make a cut to Route 103. Hopefully, Serena could find Namaiki before she does beat her to Oldale Town. "Got it," Serena proclaimed. "Let's go find Pancham."

"Braix."

"Eon."

With her remaining two Pokémon by her side, Serena and the remainder of her team took full speed out of the Pokémon Center. The trio was on a mission to make their team whole once again. Suddenly, a news report appeared on the screen as the camera was cut to a shot of an anchorwoman with short, blue hair standing beside Officer Jenny. It looked urgent, so Nurse Joy turned the volume up to hear. "…next to Officer Jenny were not too long ago, issued an emergency lockdown on Mauville City."

"An emergency lockdown?" Nurse Joy questioned.

"Chansey?"

It wasn't every day an emergency lockdown was issued. "Officer Jenny, can you please explain to the viewers at home?" The anchorwoman asked holding the mic up to Officer Jenny's face.

"My cousin and a Pokémon Ranger were on a high-speed pursuit of a dangerous Pokémon Hunter," the law enforcer confirmed. "He recently stole an entire sack of Pokémon Eggs from Slateport City and now he is currently on his way here in Mauville City."

"Can you give us any more information about this guy?"

* * *

"His name is Hunter Dennis and we have reasons to believe he is linked to a dangerous organization that benefits from stealing Pokémon and selling them to the highest bidder. I don't have all the details about this guy, but I strongly suggested everyone in Mauville City be very cautious." Officer Jenny then exhibited an old mugshot of the perpetrator. Hunter Dennis was standing 5'11," bald, and with a low-cut beard. With a placard in hand, Dennis's wardrobe was a typical prison uniform: a dark blue jumpsuit with light gray sweatpants, but the sweats were hardly visible in the mugshot. But the biggest trademark about Dennis was his huge scar on the right side of his face. The scar runs down through his right eye before resting on his right cheek. Where he got that scar was beyond anybody's guess.

"All Mauville City citizens are advised to avoid going outside as possible. If you see this man, please do not try to confront him because he is labeled extremely dangerous. Just call Officer Jenny and…" Dennis had enough of all that. He furiously closed his laptop almost cracking the screen. Thanks to that news report, the city was on red alert searching for Dennis and it was all thanks to that Pokémon Ranger Jackson. Just bringing his name up made the evil ranger felt like a volcano on the verge of erupting. And if Dennis explodes, all the rage would have engulfed everything and everyone – people and Pokémon – in his path.

Dennis exited his truck and left it behind some green three-story building. Mauville City was huge with buildings on every corner. Dennis could slip to the next town without leaving a single trace regardless of the lockdown. All he needed now was a disguise.

 _ **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

 _Oh, great_ Dennis thought. Just when things couldn't get any worst. A call from headquarters was the last thing he needed at that moment. Maybe if he ignored the ring, the call would drop. Too bad Bree suspected this from her fellow Team Covetous member ahead of time. "So, you decided to stop answering calls from your own teammates now, Dennis?" She blasted.

Dennis faced his green-haired team member inside a darker green screen, rolling his eyes in annoyance. She was the last person he wanted to have a conversation with. Bree would call at the wrong time too. "What do you want, Bree," Dennis fired at the lady.

"We need to talk…now."

Dennis exchanged his money green vase-like jacket for a dark brown overcoat. "Not the time, Bree," Dennis grunted. "I have a situation to handle."

"I know all about your 'situation.' It's all over the news." Dennis stood corrected: things could get worst. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Why are you yelling at me? That new 'recruit' turned out to be an undercover Pokémon Ranger," he protested.

"And now the public knows everything about Team Covetous," Bree concluded.

In the mix of the conversation between the two bitter Team Covetous members, Alphonse walked over Bree. Not even the diamond chains flaring around his neck gave him away. "No," he responded in a deep voice.

"But sir…"

Before Bree could reply, Alphonse stopped her. "Officer Jenny said that Dennis is linked to _an_ organization. She didn't mention Team Covetous specifically. Be that as it may, this is your problem, Dennis. Handle it." Dennis released a huge puff of air from his nose like an angry Tauros. That was about as helpful as a Magikarp on land. "And collect some Pokémon while you're at it," the TC leader added. "That way you can make up for allowing my eggs to get stolen by that ranger." The green screen faded and Dennis was left all alone. He finished his disguise by switched out of his brown boots for a pair of blue sneakers. Since he would have to steal some Pokémon in order to replace the eggs he lost, Dennis reached into the trunk and took a few devices and store them in one of his overcoat pockets. He finished off by covering his entire truck with a huge cover to hide his truck.

As he walked over to the front of the building, Dennis was wondering why he even joined Team Covetous in the first place. He was doing better solo until Alphonse and his little gang discovered him. So, how did Alphonse managed to convinced Hunter Dennis to become part of Team Covetous?

Dennis noticed a female trainer speeding pass his direction along with three Pokémon behind her. Two of them were Plusle and Minun, Pokémon Dennis had seen before. As for the last one, the hunter had never seen a strange looking Pokémon like that before. Let alone a Pokémon who wore sunglasses. Then, Dennis remembered that was the same girl he almost ran over earlier. She looked like she was in a hurry, and Dennis wondered where she was going. Looked like an open window of opportunity: three Pokémon just waiting to get stolen by the professional Pokémon hunter, in which one of them was a brand-new Pokémon that no one in Hoenn had ever seen.

He reached in both his pockets and pull out two poke balls. Wherever that girl was going, Dennis was right behind her…to steal all her Pokémon.

* * *

"What do you mean Serena's gone already?" Namaiki fired at Nurse Joy.

"I'm sorry, Namaiki, but I told Serena you were heading to Oldale Town and she insisted on finding you herself. She left the Pokémon Center just moments before you arrived back." Namaiki turned to find Pancham in a depressing state. She knew it was hard for the panda Pokémon being separated from his trainer. She couldn't process the thought of being separated from Plusle and Minun, but Namaiki would assure to Pancham that they will find Serena.

"Don't worry, little guy. I promise we'll find your trainer. Guarantee." Speaking of Plusle and Minun, they comfort their new friend by patting their little paws on Pancham's shoulders.

"Plus," Plusle comforted.

"Min," Minun agreed. Seeing how they were determined to find Serena, Pancham turned his frown upside down. It was like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders and his spirit was restored. "I guess we just have to keep looking," Namaiki suggested. "Let's go."

"Be careful! There's a dangerous Pokémon Hunter somewhere in the city."

Unfortunately, Nurse Joy's warning didn't go through. Unaware of the danger ahead of her, Namaiki carried on her search for Serena. "Okay. If Serena is looking for me, then she must be heading for Oldale Town," she suggested. "So, let's start from there and see that…"

"Suddenly, a pin missile was aimed at the group, barely missing them by a few feet. Namaiki and the Pokémon started coughing due to the smoke in their lungs. Plus, the smoke was making it difficult to see what was going on. Moments after the sudden attack, the smoke completely disappeared. Namaiki finally opened her eyes and what she spotted first was a male figure with a short cut beard and two Pokémon – a Rhydon and a Beedrill – right beside him.

Namaiki never saw this guy before, but she predicted that pin missile came from Beedrill. "Who the hell are you?" the preteen fired. Namaiki didn't know what was going on, but she was two seconds away from snatching that smirk off his face and turn it upside down.

"Who the hell am I?" The grown man chuckled. "Don't you have a mouth. But to answer your sweetie, the name's Hunter Dennis."

"Hunter Dennis?"

"That's right, baby. I'm a professional Pokémon Hunter and whether you don't mind or, I'll be taking those three Pokémon out your hands."

* * *

 _ **I originally planned to include the battle between Namaiki and Dennis this chapter, but I decided to cut it out and include it in chapter three. Last Friday was the last day of the semester, which also means for me the final day of community college. In other words, I have officially graduated and I will earn my AA degree soon and I wanted to take some time to get some rest. These past six semesters had been a crazy, yet necessary experience for me, but I managed to pull through in the end.**_

 _ **Anyway, back to the fanfic. So, Namaiki is about to enter her first ever Pokémon battle, who would have guess it would be against a ruthless Pokémon Hunter? Doesn't sound very good for Namaiki. And I wonder where Serena is. I hope she didn't skip town already.**_

 _ **Well, I hope everyone is enjoying the PIAR relaunch so far. I also went back and retyped the prologue. Made a few changes to it. Be sure to take a look at it when you get the chance. Give me your review on what you think about the fanfic and I'll be back with another new chapter.**_

 _ **By the way, I'd rewritten the prologue, so be sure to read that as well.**_

 _ **Stay tuned.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Mauville Mayhem

Performing in Another Region

 _ **Finishing where the previous chapter left off. Enjoy.**_

Chapter 3: Mauville Mayhem

* * *

Pokémon Hunter? Questions ran through the top of Namaiki's head like a marathon. She had no clue on who was that guy and what does she want with her Pokémon. But the biggest distraction for Namaiki was that large scar running down the right side of his face. Come to think of it, didn't Nurse Joy mention something about a Pokémon Hunter?

Regardless, Namaiki wasn't going to let anything happen to the Pokémon. Plusle and Minun were her partners who would be returning Pancham back to his trainer. She stood in front of the trio with her arms out, obviously showing no signs of surrendering. "If you want Pokémon, then go out there and catch them yourself," she ordered. "These Pokémon are staying with me."

Plusle and Minun jumped in front of their trainer, standing on all fours as electricity sparked from their cheeks. Of course, they weren't going to let their trainer fight this guy alone. Pancham also decided to join on the fun. It was the least he can do for the three helping him find Serena.

"Really?" Dennis chuckled evilly. It was cute this little girl was playing grown up, but she had no idea who she was dealing with. "Well then, don't say I didn't warn you, little girl. Pin missile." The stinger of the poison bee Pokémon shot out from its tails and changed to a dark greenish color, aiming at the small group.

Before the pin missile made contact, Pancham jumped in and created a ball of black and purple circles in each hand before combining them and fired the circles as beams. Pancham's move made direct contact with the pin missile and both attacks exploded in grey clouds of smoke. "PAAAANNNCHAAAAMM!"

Namaiki was astonished. That Serena girl did an incredible job raising Pancham. He handled that attack with ease. "Wow, you're one really strong Pokémon," Namaiki thanked.

"Cham?"

Plusle and Minun walked over to their new friend and exchanged thanks. "Plus."

"Min."

Feeling embarrassed, Pancham just turned his head with a few red marks on his face. "Now it's our turn. Plusle, Minun, discharge."

"PLLUUUUUSSS!"

"MIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN!"

Both the Cheering Pokémon released multiple bolts of electricity from their bodies at the Beedrill floating above Dennis's head. But why was Dennis just standing there? Isn't he going to give a command? Suddenly, Rhydon sprung in front of Beedrill instantly and absorbed the discharged attack.

"YES! Direct hit!" Namaiki cheered with a grin on her face. "Way to go, you two." Namaiki thought it was nice how Rhydon took one for the team, even though it would include inflicting the damage on itself. She looked over at Dennis and saw he was still grinning himself. Why is he still smiling? She asked herself. The rookie trainer took a closer look at Rhydon, who stood there with electricity running through its body looking unaffected. The gray Pokémon puffed out its chest and all the electricity completely disappeared. "What? But how? That was a direct hit, so how is Rhydon still standing?"

"Rhy," the Drill Pokémon mocked.

Dennis, on the other hand, laughed cold-heartedly. "Everyone knows Electric-type moves have no effect on ground and rock types. Stupid girl. Now, Rhydon, use Earthquake." Rhydon affirmed by jumping into the air. Once landing on both its feet, Rhydon sent out white soundwaves at the group which also caused the entire surface to shake and break apart. Pieces of rock flew out of the ground, immobilizing Plusle, Minun, and Pancham. Thanks to his smart thinking, Dennis was handed a window of opportunity. It was time to end this childish battle quickly as he commanded Rhydon to use hammer arm. The Drill Pokémon sprinted in front of the trio as one of its forearms glowed white before slamming its opponents with it. Plusle, Minun, and Pancham were thrown backward, landing in front of Namaiki's feet.

"Are you three alright?" Namaiki asked in concern and terror.

"Plus!"

"Min!"

"Pancham!" They may be down, but they were not out. The truth was Namaiki never battled before and she never expected in a million years her first opponent would be a dangerous Pokémon Hunter. She questioned herself whether she was able to protect her partners plus Pancham. Dennis commanded another pin missile attack. Beedrill's two stingers glow white and they fired multiple small, white needles at the trio of Pokémon.

"PAAANNCHAAAMM!" Pancham slammed a hand on the ground, causing a glowing light blue pillar of rock service. Perfect timing too because the pillar deflected the pin missiles from contacting the three of them. Four more pillars appeared in front of the other. Afterward, Pancham jumped on top from pillar to pillar.

Namaiki couldn't stand by and do nothing. "Now it's our turn. Plusle, Minun, use discharge." The cheering duo followed Pancham's lead and jumped from pillar to pillar where an angry Beedrill was waiting for them at the end of the road.

"Pin missile and earthquake," Dennis commanded yet again. Rhydon sent shockwaves on the ground until pieces of the earth was thrown at the trio as its bug-type companion launched another pin missile from its abdomen. Plusle and Minun discharged volts of electricity while Pancham fired black and purple beams at Dennis's Pokémon. All five of their attacks collided in a huge explosion that left the entire area in a cloud of black smoke and debris. The blast was enormous and booming to the point where a few individuals were observing the smoke from afar and decided to investigate. It might be the answers they were looking for.

The smoke was starting to fade away, but the area was still engulfed. Namaiki's eyesight was still unclear because of the smoke and she began to panic. "You guys okay?" she called out to the Pokémon.

"Plus."

"Min."

"Pancham Pan. Cham?" Instantaneously, multiple large boulders came raining down out of nowhere. Floating above Plusle and Minun's head, Pancham had no time to come up with a move to negate the attack. Without thinking it through, he ran over to his electric friends and pushed them out the way. Fully aware that he would be the one getting crushed from the boulders. The smoke cleared to reveal the glasses wearing Pokémon laying on the ground defeated.

Dennis was enjoying every moment of this so call battle. He adored watching his enemies crumble during battle, made him feel empowered and larger than them. The hunter even noticed how she wasn't even ordering the strange black and white Pokémon the entire time. Clearly, the girl was clueless when it came to Pokémon battles and that's what happened when kids want to play grown up. Now it was time to end this childish battle. "Sludge bomb," Dennis instructed Beedrill.

Beedrill swooped to the air as one of its arm stingers glow a dark purple. It then brought its arms forward and released brown blobs of sludge at Plusle and Minun. The two scrambled in separate directions to avoid the filthy balls of sludge, but Beedrill continued firing its sludge bombs at them. "Keep dodging, you two," Namaiki courage. Plusle and Minun ran circles and after running straight into one another, they both were smacked with a sludge bomb that poisoned both.

"PLUSLE! MINUN! NO!" Namaiki scooped both her poisoned partners into her arms. Three little purple marks were on their faces while purple bubbles serviced over their heads. They were in no position to continue.

"See what happens when you play with the grown folks?" Dennis mocked. "Now, I'm giving you one last chance. Hand over your Pokémon or things will get real ugly."

"Things got ugly the minute I looked at your face," Namaiki replied, aware she had no other Pokémon to battle.

This kid doesn't know how to surrender. Doesn't this little girl notice the disadvantage she was in? And that mouth of hers was getting her in deep trouble too. "Still playing adult, huh? Very well. Beedrill, finished this annoying brat once more with another sludge bomb."

Beedrill released another round of filthy sludge, but directly at Namaiki and the three Pokémon in her arms this time. Seeing the brownish balls of poisonous slime drawing closer to her, Namaiki held the Pokémon close to her heart. She was going to protect them no matter what, even if it means she would be harmed in the process. However, there was no other solution except one: brace for impact. The pink headed trainer took one last glare at the three injured Pokémon in her arms and closed her eyes as the sludge bombs exploded.

There was a moment of silence. Namaiki had plenty of thoughts running through her head at that point, trying to figure out what to expect the minute she opened her eyes. Her eyebrows separated as Namaiki was prepared for the worst. Plusle, Minun, and Pancham were still poisoned and injured, but safely in her arms. When the smoke cleared, the long-haired trainer found herself behind a Pokémon with cream-colored fur and four feelers holding a bluish green shield. It was deflecting the sludge bomb attack. But who was that Pokémon? "Where did you came from?" Namaiki asked in curiosity.

"Pancham!" Someone screamed. Namaiki remembered that voice. That was the same girl with the short honey hair and wearing the red waistcoat. Just the person Namaiki had been searching for.

"You're that girl from before," the pink head cried out. She happily transferred the injured Pancham into Serena's arms. Unfortunately, there was no time for a reunion. "Braixen, use flamethrower," Serena commanded.

"Braixen!" The fire type jumped over the protect and reached for her branch tucked inside her bushy tail. A flamethrower was released from the tip of her branch and aimed directly at the Beedrill. "BRAAAIXXENNN!" Flamethrower covered the Bug Pokémon in a heated red and orange stream of fire. Giving its disadvantage, Beedrill suffered severe damage. It squeals in the burning sensation before crashing down on the ground with a loud thud. Beedrill was unable to continue, much to Dennis's dismay.

"Pancham, are you alright?" Serena asked her companion. Of course, she noticed the bruises and scratches all over his body.

"Pancham Cham," he answered, regarding his injuries. All eyes were on the poisoned Plusle and Minun in Namaiki's arms. The trainer felt like a total failure she was unable to do anything to prevent this from happening. Her blue eyes were starting to produce water and the water level increased every second they watched purple bubbles coming from Plusle and Minun. "We've got to get them to Nurse Joy, otherwise they're in serious trouble," Serena noted.

"You won't get that chance," Dennis shouted. "I'm taking every single one of your Pokémon. You two will learn the meaning of respect. Rock Tomb." Dennis's Rhydon created a red orb of energy in between its hands before tossing the orb into the air. The orb of energy then expanded and solidified into multiple large boulders that began to fall at the small group. But Serena was not about to give up.

"Sylveon, fairy wind," Serena shouted. Sylveon pulled her feelers together and the air around them started to glow light blue. Sylveon then spread her feelers wide open and spun them around like a powerful oscillating fan, sending the boulders flying back over to Rhydon and attacked the user instead. "Braixen, use hidden power."

"Braixen. BRAAAAIXEEEN!" Braixen fired a light blue ball in front of its hands at Rhydon, exploding right in its face.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" A furious Dennis scolded at his own Pokémon. "GET UP AND FIGHT IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!" In spite of being heavily injured, the Drill Pokémon dragged itself back on its feet. "I WILL NOT LOSE TO TWO LITTLE KIDS. ROCK TOMB AGAIN!" That proved to be difficult. Before Rhydon could attack, the Pokémon stumbled backward and fell on one knee. "JUST SUCK IT UP AND FIGHT! DO IT NOW!"

It was disgusting to witness the poor treatment Dennis was giving to his own Pokémon. He wasn't taking his own team into consideration. Rhydon was too weak to move or even respond. The hunter refused to take defeat lying down. He didn't come all this way to lose to some kids. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a black handle with a red button, which exposed a platinum net. "IF YOU WANT SOMETHING DONE RIGHT, YOU GOT TO DO IT YOURSELF!" He growled. A rope suddenly wrapped around Dennis's arm, causing the net to fell out of his hand. Serena and Namaiki wondered where that came from. And Dennis was obviously asking the same question. "What the hell is that? Whose responsible?"

"I am," a male with brown hair stepped out with one end of the rope in hand. Officer Jenny and Breloom were standing alongside him. "We still have some unfinished business to resolve."

Officer Jenny walked up to the hunter with a pair of handcuffs in hand. "Hunter Dennis, you are under arrest," the law enforcer announced. "Are you girls okay?"

What a relieved. Serena and Namaiki were grateful for Officer Jenny and the strange guy with the cool uniform. "We are now," the latter answered.

"Thank you, Officer Jenny."

Unfortunately, the hunter was still playing hardball. He refused to accept defeat. "NO WAAAAAY!" The suspect hissed. "IM NOT GOING BACK TO JAIL AND YOU BETTER BELIEVE THIS IS…"

"Then you leave us with no choice. Breloom, headbutt."

"Loom. BREELOOOM!" Breloom sprinted forward and slammed its head in the middle of Dennis's chest. All the wind was knocked out of Dennis. Breloom's headbutt was like getting slammed with the door a thousand times. He fell backward until his back hit the pavement with a thud. Hunter Dennis was finally defeated. Now, the two trainers could focus on going back to the Pokémon Center and get their Pokémon checked, especially Plusle and Minun. The poison from the sludge bomb was taking a toll on them for too long.

* * *

"Thank you for your patience. Serena, Namaiki, I am happy to announce your Pokémon are fully in health and will be just fine." All five of them (Braixen, Sylveon, Pancham, Plusle and Minun) sprinted to their trainers, more than excited to be back to normal and to be reunited once again. Relieved was an understatement to the level of joy that filled the entire Pokémon Center. Plusle and Minun crawled on either one of Namaiki's shoulder; the poison completely departed from their small bodies.

"Are you guys feeling okay?" Namaiki asked her cheering partners.

"Plus."

"Min."

They were back to their upbeat and smiling selves and the pink head couldn't be any more excited. Deep down she still felt responsible for Plusle and Minun getting themselves in that predicament in the first place, even though she had no intention of putting them in harm's way. But she could worry about that at another time. "I'm so happy you two are okay." The duo rubbed their cheeks together with hers, but it was soft enough to avoid shocking her with a nuzzle.

Braixen, Pancham, and Sylveon all gathered around Serena into a group hug. The four of them were together again as one team. Pancham suffered critical damage from the battle while Braixen and Sylveon only received minor injuries. "I'm so glad you're all safe and sound," Serena explained.

"Braix."

"Eon."

"And I'm also happy you're safe too, Pancham."

"Pancham."

With Dennis finally in custody, Officer Jenny and Jackson stepped inside the Pokémon Center. "How is everyone's Pokémon doing?" Officer Jenny asked the two trainers.

"Just fine," Serena answered. "Everyone is doing fine."

"Well, that's good to hear. Sorry for not introducing myself properly earlier, I'm Jackson. I'm a Pokémon Ranger and clearly, this is Officer Jenny." His little joke earned him a glare of obviousness from the female standing beside him. "Hi. I'm Serena and I'm from Vaniville Town in the Kalos region."

"And I'm the lovely and beautiful Namaiki."

"Well, Serena and Namaiki, the people of Mauville City would like to give you two gratitude for your assistance in the apprehension of Hunter Dennis."

"Oh, you don't have to thank us, Officer Jenny. It was not a problem."

Namaiki cut off the Kalos Native from saying anything else. "Yes, it was," she vocalized. "That Dennis guy was such a jerk and evil."

"I can't argue with that," Serena added. "That guy was so cruel to us, even to his own Pokémon."

"Yeah, we know. You two are lucky Officer Jenny and I came in the right time," Jackson responded. "It was a good thing we heard that explosion nearby." The Pokémon Ranger must be talking about earlier today. Made sense because that eruption was loud enough for the entire city could hear it from a mile away. Plus, Serena wouldn't have been able to track Pancham's location if it wasn't for that huge blast.

Things were still not adding up to the female trainers. First off, why did that Dennis guy targeted them and what does he want with their Pokémon? "So, is it true that guy is a dangerous Pokémon Hunter?" Namaiki asked, noting the fact Dennis told her from the start.

Officer Jenny and Jackson both nodded. "We've been chasing after him since he escaped from us in Slateport City. We have reasons to believe he has connections with an organization called Team Covetous."

"Team Covetous?"

"It's a team filled with hunters that steal Pokémon then sell each Pokémon to the highest bidder at an illegal black market." Disgust was the one word that Serena and Namaiki could describe this Team Covetous. Stealing Pokémon and selling them for a quick dollar was inhumane. At least, they helped take down one of them from causing any more harm.

"Have you found out more about this black market?" Serena wondered.

"No, we don't," Jackson answered. "I've been on this case for five months now, but I haven't gotten a lead until now. Perhaps a little trip downtown and some…convincing will get Dennis to talk more about Team Covetous. Anyway, we better get going. Thanks again for all your help." With that said, the two law enforcers walked outside.

"So, Kalos," Namaiki called out to Serena. "Where you are heading now from here?"

That's right. Serena was supposed to be registering for a Pokémon Contest. With everything that occurred, she forgot to even find information about contests. "Ummm…I'm not sure yet."

"Well, what's the reason you came all this way, Kalos?" Namaiki asked.

"To compete in contests, but I've never been in the Hoenn region. I don't even know where I should go."

Namaiki came up with an idea. "Well, I'm heading to Littleroot Town. If you want, we can travel together for a while and both register for the first Pokémon Contest."

"Huh? You're competing in Pokémon Contests too?"

"This will be my first contest too." Wow. Her first day in Hoenn and already Serena met new Pokémon, clashed against a Pokémon Hunter, and made a friend who was also a rival all on the same day. What else was waiting for her in Hoenn? "So, what will it be Kalos?"

The honey headed rookie didn't have any other options. "Okay. We can travel together."

"Great. Now, let's get to the next town before it gets dark. We've already waisted an entire morning dealing with that dick Dennis." With their Pokémon back in their Poke balls (with the exceptions of Plusle and Minun, who was still resting comfortably on Namaiki's shoulders), Serena and Namaiki barked on a journey to the next town as friends, traveling companions, and rivals.

"Wait! Serena, you have a…" Nurse Joy called out, but she was too late. The sliding glass doors closed behind them and the interior of the Pokémon Center was empty. "…package from Kalos."

Moments after his capture, Dennis was escorted in the back of a waiting patrol car. His hands were handcuffed behind his back and both his poke balls were confiscated. It was only a matter of time before Officer Jenny and that wannabe Pokémon Hunter found his truck. While he waited to be taking back into custody, he noticed the two girls who ruined his plans. Look at them running out of the Pokémon Center all happy and what not. He fired a meaningful glare at the kids.

"That's right," he muttered under his voice. "Enjoy this…moment of happiness you got cause it's sure as hell won't last." Dennis believed their names were Serena and Namaiki. He would have to make a mental note of their names for Team Covetous headquarters. Now, he added two more victims to his laundry list. It was about to be laundry day once he escaped custody.

Meanwhile, two of Officer Jenny's rent-a-cops hopped in the patrol car and drove away from the Pokémon Center.

"Hey, scumbag, what are you smiling back there for?" the cop in the passenger seat asked.

"Nothing special," Dennis answered.

 _This isn't the last time you will see me._

* * *

 _ **And that wraps up another chapter. The ending was quite dramatic if I do say so myself. My apologies for the long delay, but life got in the way again. Maybe I should start working and finishing each chapter BEFORE I announced a new fanfic. Sounds easier that way, doesn't it? But enough of all that. Serena and Namaiki are now friends, traveling companions, and most importantly rivals from this moment forward. How will this effect in their Hoenn journey? What skills and traits will they learn from one another along the way? And what devious plans does Hunter Dennis have for the girls?**_

 _ **I will be the first to admit I didn't quite handle the battling like I intended this chapter, but I've got 57 chapters left to go on this fanfic. Plenty of time for improvement and this is where my readers come in. Leave a review on what you enjoy and how needs to improve. I'll be back with the fourth chapter this month. Stay tuned.**_

 _ **-MisterLooneyTune**_


	5. Chapter 4: Same Route, Different Pathway

Performing in Another Region - The Relaunch

* * *

 _ **Please forgive me for the delay. I had a few anxiety attacks recently and that made things very difficult for me to work on any fanfics. My heart started racing suddenly, my head was burning, and I ended up gagging on a few occasions. It was like I had no control over my own body. It's just stress going on in my personal life. What I'm going to stop doing is announcing I will put another chapter out at a certain time because of 9/10, the chapter won't come out. I said at the end of the previous chapter I'd have this chapter out by the end of June and now we're in the month of July. I do want to thank everyone on Twitter for the support, offering me advice, and words of comfort like Potat Lasaro, XDiamondX90, Super Spidey, NS5Playz, and James Vond. If I have forgotten to give you a shout out, my apologies.**_

 _ **Now that all that is out of the way, I'm excited how this relaunch is turning out and the feedback that's coming with it. Enjoy the latest publications and I will be back with another new chapter. Not sure when, but it will be out. Guarantee.**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Same Route, Different Pathways

Even though the Pokémon Center was only several yards away, but Serena was fighting the urge to collapse on the ground. The first days of a new journey supposed to be filled with excitement and the thrill of adventure. But thanks to the recent events that occurred, whatever little joy Serena had left in her was gone. From getting Pancham switched with an empty poke ball to spending the entire day in Mauville City searching for her missing Pokémon, colliding with an evil hunter, and now traveling on foot to the next town. Serena was exhausted.

Serena's pupils were bloodshot red and she lost all sensation in her legs. The only thing that was keeping her from crumbling was the loud noise coming from Namaiki. "Hurry up, Kalos, or you're gonna get left behind," the pink head fired.

"Why couldn't we camp outside?" Serena returned.

"What for and the Pokémon Center is right down there?"

"I meant why didn't we set up camp before arriving in Oldale Town? Why did we have to rush?"

Namaiki scuffed before shooting an obvious glare at the Kalos native. Since the latter was new to her home region, Namaiki would give her a pass for today. "Because this face and long hair DO NOT mix well with camping. Now come on. It's already getting dark outside."

Serena collected the little bit of energy she had left in her legs and followed her crazy traveling companion to the Pokémon Center. That Namaiki was a piece of work, but at least the Kalos native didn't have to spend her first Hoenn night sleeping outside.

The interior of the Pokémon Center was smaller than the one in Mauville City, but there was still plenty of room for the number of trainers inside. Some were eating, chatting with one another, waiting for their Pokémon, or simply hanging around relaxing in the Trainer lobby. Nurse Joy and Chansey were standing behind the counter taking care of a trainer's Eevee. This Nurse Joy was no different from the Nurse Joy back at Mauville City. Hairstyle, hair color, and eye color were all the same and their uniforms; a pink colored dress with a white nurse apron around her waist. "Hey, Kalos, I'll go check us into a room for the night. Be back in a sec."

With Namaiki checking them in, Serena decided to make another call back home. But who should she attempt to contact with? She already spoke to her mother earlier at the airport. "Maybe I should call Palermo," Serena thanked out loud, but there was one person she wanted to check up on since she flew to Hoenn.

Moments later, the face of a young female appeared in the multicolor screen. This girl was also a trainer like Serena and Namaiki. However, she had a dark skin tone with brown hair tied into two pigtails, wearing a reddish pink top, and green eyes. One trait Serena also noticed was her casual smile on her face so wide anyone can spot it from behind.

"Serena! It's so good to hear from you."

"Hi, Shauna. Nice to see you too" Serena cried out after spotting her best friend again.

"So, how's the Hoenn region?"

"It's been great so far, although I ran into some problems. Wait, how did you know I was in Hoenn?"

"Bonnie called me earlier and told me about your big Hoenn journey." Hearing that Bonnie told Shauna about Hoenn didn't come a shock to Serena. It wasn't like Serena meant to kept it a secret or anything. She figured Shauna would find out eventually. "Why didn't you tell me?" Shauna asked with a pout on her face.

"I made this decision shortly after you left for Professor Sycamore. And I didn't know how to get in contact."

"You still should have at least given word to the professor, but no worries. I'm not mad."

"Oh yeah. Speaking of the professor, how are things going with you?" The honey-haired performer asked.

"Great. You should have seen all the wild Pokémon we'd met. One of which decided it wants to travel with me."

"You caught a new Pokémon?"

Her ponytail friend extended her arm out at the screen with a poke ball in hand. "Yeah. A Skitty and it's the cutest thing I ever saw," she replied with blush marks on her face and her eyes shut.

It was good to witness Shauna taking the next step in her goal. However, that was exactly why Serena came to Hoenn. Of course, they were friends first, but they were still rivals at the end of the day. Rivals who were on different journeys for a similar goal and they could only be one victor. Rivals with no plans of showing mercy for the other. Rivals becoming stronger to be the next Kalos Queen. "Just think of all the ideas for future performances."

"You already know," Shauna affirmed. "So, don't stay too long in Hoenn. I need your ass back over here, so I can kick it. You are standing in the way of my Kalos Queen crown."

Hmmm… clever wordplay. "Oh, don't worry. I'll be back real soon, but that crown is mine. You'll have to take it from me."

"Bring it on." Both their lips were tight, and eyebrows were raised to the top of their heads. This was such a fierce friendship and rivalry. "Before I forget, when I was talking to Bonnie, she told me something else happened just before you got on your flight. Care to explain?" The dark-skinned trainer finished with a wink and a cheeky smile.

It took Serena a few moments to realized what Shauna was talking about. Her demeanor changed the minute that little moment was brought up. Serena's face changed colors to a crimson red. Her pupils disappeared, leaving behind two white circles. The fedora she wore whistled steam off the top like a locomotive. Before the embarrassed girl could answer, two voices from the background cried out to her best friend. "SHAUNA!"

Shauna turned her head to the unseen people. "What's going on, you guys?" She waited for a response but shrieked in fear at the sight of a light blue orb heading directly in her path. Luckily, Shauna ducked her head as the hidden power missed her head by a few millimeters. "Shauna? Is everything alright over there?" Serena asked.

"Tierno and Trevor seem to have trouble. I gotta go."

"Oh. Okay. Talk to you later." With that, their conversation ended. It was good to see Shauna working hard to make her dream come true. Now it was time for Serena to do the same. The Kalos native started her first day in Hoenn on a sour note. Once things settled and Serena got some rest, she'd investigate Pokémon Contests.

"Hey, Kalos," Namaiki called with a key in hand. When was she going to start calling Serena by her name and not her point of origin? "I got us a room down the hall with plenty of space for us and our Pokémon to spend the night out of their poke balls."

"Really? That's great."

"Yeah, and I am so beat. I can use some sleep after today," the pink headed girl yawned while stressing her arms. Oh, now Namaiki wanted to claim she'd tired. Not too long ago, she was springing all the way to Oldale Town like a wild Spoink. Suddenly, Serena was handed the key and a lavender colored book bag. "Could you be a dear and bring my things in the room for me? I'll be in the shower. Thank you."

Serena gasped. "Hey! Wait a minute!" she protested. But Namaiki ran straight into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her. How did Serena end up holding the bags? She was starting to question her decision allowing the annoying long-haired girl for assistance in her Hoenn journey. This was Namaiki's home region, but she was a piece of work. Full of sassiness, she was irritating, and difficult to figure out.

The honey haired trainer complained while walking down the hallway. Most of the doors were closed with those 'Do Not Disturb' signs hanging on the door handles from the outside like the ones in hotels. Continuing down the hall, she passed one room that featured two trainers (a male and a female) in a conversation. It sounded like they were discussing training strategies. Eventually, Serena came to her and Namaiki's room which was eight doors down from the lobby and two doors down from a separate hallway. Serena didn't know why Namaiki gave her the key to the room since the door was unlocked.

Walking in, Serena was amazed by the space. Two separate beds for both girls that were big enough for them to sleep with their Pokémon. A lamp in the shape of a poke ball on top of a nightstand was in between the beds. For a minute, Serena thought she was in a hotel rather than a Pokémon Center.

"Oh, wow," Serena commented looking out of the window. Even though there were nothing but trees and grass, Serena could still see a variety of wild Pokémon. There was a Diglet playing with a Dugtrio in the ground (obviously). From a distance, a wild Ariados just completed building its nest from between two trees.

"I call the bed near the window." Serena was caught surprised by Namaiki's voice. The crazy pink head came out of the bathroom wearing two towels; one around her body and the other around her hair. She grabbed Serena's pink bag and tossed it on the bed near the wall. "Sorry, Kalos, but I got this bed."

"Did you have to throw my stuff like that?" Serena scowled.

"What's the problem? They landed on the bed safely."

The Kalos girl sighed in defeat. No used wasting her time trying to explain it. "Never mind," Serena stated. "I'm going to take a shower."

* * *

By the time evening fell on Oldale Town, most of the trainers at the Pokémon Center already went to sleep for the night. Serena walked out of the bathroom wearing a lavender hoodie that had pink heart insignias near the hips along with dark pink shorts and a red bow tied on the front of her head. She walked into the room to find Namaiki wearing an amethyst colored shirt and a pair of violet pajamas shorts that matched the color of her sleeves. The Hoenn trainer's right hand was inside the rubber band before she reached for the back of her hair while grabbing a fist full of hair using her left hand. "That's an awful huge amount of purple on you," Serena commented. "Is that your favorite color?"

"You can say that," Namaiki giggled with her pink hair now in one ponytail, scanning the honey headed girl's pajamas. "Should I assume that pink is your favorite color, Kalos?"

Serena responded with a sheepish laugh while she climbed underneath the bedsheets. Braixen, Pancham, and Sylveon were all already sound asleep. Since this was their first night in Hoenn, Serena let her team out of their poke balls for the night. "So, what do you think?" Namaiki asked.

"Umm…they look…really good on you. Purple is your color. It suits you very well," Serena awkwardly answered, followed by another sheepish laugh. Not sure how to comment on Namaiki's pajamas.

"I'm talking about your first day in Hoenn, Kalos. How are you liking my home region so far?" The entire day lasted longer than Serena had expected. Ever since she landed, her entire body started to grow numb. It wasn't easy leaving her own region for another one, followed by saying goodbye to all her friends and her mother too. Beginning a new journey is never easy, but Serena was more nervous than at the start of her journey in Kalos because that was her home region. So, she was used to her own environment. But the minute she stepped off that plane, it was like Serena entered into a whole different world. A world with new people, fresh new obstacles to get passed, and Pokémon she had never even seen before. Her mother was back at home while the rest of her friends went their separate ways following their dreams. "To be quite honest, I'm not really sure how to describe today," Serena responded. "I mean I'd recently ended a previous journey, but…"

"But it must feel scary being in an unfamiliar environment, right?" Namaiki finished Serena's sentence.

"Yeah."

Namaiki's smile was replaced with a frown upon her face. Arriving in an unfamiliar environment was never easy and quite frightening. The pink headed rookie knew exactly where Serena stood. Her entire world changed drastically for the worst. As a result, she and her mother moved to Mauville City to readjust their future together. "So, why did you flew all the way from Kalos?"

"To compete in Pokémon Contests. I told you that earlier."

"No, I mean why? Do you want to be Top Coordinator too?"

"Huh? Top Coordinator?" Serena never heard of a Top Coordinator before. It must be the kind of goal Namaiki had her eyes on based on her response. "Is that Hoenn's version of Kalos Queen?"

And that was the first time Namaiki heard of a Kalos Queen. "What's a Kalos Queen?" she asked.

"In my region, all coordinators are called performers who compete in Pokémon Showcase," Serena answered. She also added that the top ranking to Hoenn's Top Coordinator in Kalos is Kalos Queen. Namaiki didn't fully understand, but she needed more information on Serena, especially since she was going to compete in contests. And since the Hoenn native was a rookie coordinator herself, that classified them as rivals. However, there was one option. "Hey, Kalos," Namaiki called out. Serena turned her head to face Namaiki. "Let's have a Pokémon battle tomorrow."

"Huh? A battle?" The honey haired girl was curious about Namaiki's request. "Where did all this came from?"

"Earlier today. I admire the way you battled alongside your Pokémon during that whole Dennis situation. Besides, you came here to compete in Pokémon contests and so am I. Consider it like a preview to our real battle once we get on stage. So, what do you say, Kalos? You and me? One on one?"

Namaiki eyeballed at Serena as she waited for an answer. Meanwhile, there was a moment of silence while Serena stared at the ceiling. A battle against Namaiki would help prepare her to what would come for them both in contests. Speaking of which, the Kalos native had yet to find any information about Pokémon Contests. However, there was always the following day for a fresh start. With a smile on her face and her eyebrows batted down, Serena eyeballed at her rival. She separated her upper lip and bottom lip to let out a few words. "You've got yourself a battle."

Namaiki nodded after receiving the confirmation. "Well, it's getting late and we need to get some sleep." Obviously, it had been a rough day for them both. From getting Pokémon switched to dealing with a crazy Pokémon Hunter, all they could think about was getting some rest for the night. So, they would have to finish up their conversation later. Nevertheless, Namaiki had something else in mind that'd help her understand Serena more. After exchanging goodnights, the girls turned off their lamps and went to sleep.

When everything was all quiet and peaceful, Namaiki pulled out an old picture from underneath her pillow. Inside the picture were a family of three. Her mother was in the far back with the same hair color as the daughter wearing a light purple apron with pockets over a green skirt, a black long-sleeved button-up shirt, light brown house shoes, and a platinum ring on her left middle finger. A male figure with tan skin and brown, messy hair stood beside her with his arm draped over her right shoulder. Namaiki's father's outfit consisted of a red flannel shirt that exposed a regular black shirt, blue jeans, and brown Timberland boots. His Blastoise was standing next to him.

Finally, standing in front of them with a smile on her face was none other than Namaiki at the time where she was too young to become a trainer. She was in a lovely, fabric two-tone dress that was as pink as her hair and a pair of white Mary Jane shoes with a pink ribbon on each shoe. The young version of Namaiki was also holding her mother's Wurmple while Plusle and Minun were hanging on either shoulder. What a lovely family picture.

It took everything inside the present Namaiki to avoid shedding a single tear. Looking at the picture helped her remember all the happy times her family usually had. She was still in denial how quick all that changed over within a short amount of time. After tucking the picture back underneath her pillow, Namaiki rested her head and began to drift off into sleep. How did things turn out like this?

* * *

Outside of the Pokémon Center, Serena and Namaiki faced one another on opposite sides of the battlefield. "We each use one Pokémon only and the battle is over when that Pokémon from either side is unable to continue," the latter suggested. "Is that okay, Kalos?"

"Sounds fine to me," Serena answered.

Namaiki had chosen Plusle to be her partner for the battle. Minun was standing on the sidelines holding two light blue orbs of electricity in his hands like pom-poms. It swirled them around while jumping on one foot like a tiny cheerleader, cheering for its teammate.

"Min! Min! Min! Min!" Minun chanted.

"Alright, Kalos," Namaiki shouted. "What Pokémon are you gonna battle with?"

That was a good question. Serena had three Pokémon to choose from, but who was the better choice? While Plusle and Minun are both electric-types, Braixen is a fire-type, Pancham is a dark and fighting-type, and Sylveon is a fairy-type. Neither side had nor an advantage or disadvantage. However, Serena had one upper hand due to Namaiki's lack of battle experience following her poor performance from yesterday's confrontation against Dennis. Additionally, Serena's Pokémon was well raised and been into multiple battles before. So, the odds were in Serena's favor.

Pancham ran over to his trainer and poked her leg a few times to get her attention. His female trainer looked down at him. "What is it, Pancham?" Serena asked. "Do you want to battle?"

"Pancham Pan." Pancham answered, wanted to demonstrate his battle skills in a real Pokémon battle. Without giving Serena to make the confirmation, the mischievous Pokémon sprinted onto the field. Braixen and Sylveon were disgruntled by their male partner. Leave it to Pancham wanting to be disobedient.

"So, you're going with Pancham," Namaiki stated.

Serena giggled cheekily, scratching her right cheek with a drop of sweat running down her face. "I guess I am."

"He saved Plusle and Minun from becoming part of the ground yesterday. Maybe a good fight would be our way of saying thanks. Right, Plusle?" Little sparks were released from its cheeks to demonstrate the level of confidence Plusle was storing. Namaiki decided to take the first move. "Use discharge."

Plusle released multiple bolts of yellow electricity from its body at Pancham. "Pancham, use stone edge," Serena commanded.

"Pan," the Playful Pokémon replied. He slammed his hand on the ground and five light blue pillars of rock rose to the surface and surround Pancham. Instead of the yellow bolts targeting Pancham, the discharge attack struck at the pillars.

 _Unbelievable_ the trainer thought to herself. _But rock tomb is an offensive move_. Plusle and Minun were shell-shocked along with Namaiki. She never saw a Pokémon using an offensive move like rock tomb to disperse another attack, but it wasn't the time for praise. The blue pillars fell apart, leaving Pancham wide open for an attack. Namaiki had to make a move and fast. "Alright, Plusle," she yelled. "Use spark."

"PLUUUUUUUUUSS!" Plusle yelled and surrounded its body in yellow electricity and then charging forward straight for Pancham. Spark was one move Pancham didn't witness yesterday.

"Arm thrust," Serena fired. Pancham charged forward Plusle while his arms glowed white. He swung both arms in front of him and caught his electric opponent in midair, stopping its spark attack. Both trainers were rooting for their Pokémon to keep pushing and neither Pancham or Plusle were giving in. However, the black and white Pokémon proved to be stronger as his arms thrust slowly penetrated spark. Eventually, Plusle let up and was launched back on its side of the field.

"AHH!" Namaiki shrieked. "Plusle, are you alright?"

Despite shaken, Plusle stood back on its feet as more electricity escaped from its cheeks. "Plus," Plusle confirmed.

"Way to go, Pancham," Serena praised her partner along with Braixen and Sylveon.

"Pan."

The girl was stronger than Namaiki thought. She could tell right out the back her Pokémon were raised and trained well which worried the Hoenn trainer. Not counting yesterday, she had never been in an official Pokémon battle and already the pink rookie had plenty of knowledge to absorb in the long run. "Dark Pulse," Serena ordered.

Pancham created a ball of black and purple circles in each hand. He then combined them before firing the circles that now beamed straight for Plusle. Suddenly, Namaiki commanded Plusle to use quick attack. The red cheering Pokémon disappeared away from the dark pulse then reappeared before charging for Pancham, creating a white trail behind from the white outline surrounding Plusle. Plusle slammed its head on Pancham, causing the latter to stumble backward. "CHHAAAAMM!" Pancham grunted.

Namaiki was finally getting somewhere. "YES! Keep it up, Plusle. Discharge!"

Plusle released another round of multiple yellow bolts of electricity from its body and aimed it directly at Pancham. There was no time for the Playful Pokémon to go on the defense. The bolts were traveling faster than the previous attempt. The discharge made contact, blinding half of the field in a fuzzy cloud of smoke and sand. Once the air settled, the same five blue pillars appeared again. However, Pancham was standing on top of one of them with his red sunglasses over his eyes. The discharge had failed again.

He lifted his sunglasses up, looking down at his opponent with a cocky grin. "What!?" Namaiki muttered in confusion, unable to think of another attack. "B-But…that was supposed to be a direct hit."

Namaiki didn't hear Serena commanded another rock tomb. Either way, Kalos wasn't playing around and not holding anything back. Despite at the disadvantage she was in, Namaiki smiled with amazement. Serena had the potential to be an interesting coordinator and a strong rival to beat. "Discharge," she commanded.

Plusle aimed another stream of bolts at the top of the pillar. However, Serena had everything planned from the start. "Dark Pulse," she screamed.

Pancham leaped into the air before the discharge destroyed the pillar he was standing. He performed a series of front flips before released another round of black and purple circles from his mouth.

"Discharge!" Namaiki warned, but Plusle had zero time to prepare. The dark pulse was closing at full speed. Left with no other option, Namaiki watched in horror as Plusle was covered in a combination of smoke and sand. When the air resolves, a defeated Plusle was laying on its back.

Pancham jumped into Serena's arms and was filled with needed praise on a remarkable battle. Braixen and Sylveon followed and surround their friends. "You were amazing, Pancham," Serena congratulated.

"Braixen!"

"Eon!"

Meanwhile, Namaiki and Minun sprinted toward their fallen partner. Plusle was going to be alright, but it felt depressed for letting the team down. "You battled so hard, Plusle," the trainer comforted. However, Plusle was still unsure about her words. Namaiki sensed the self-doubt and shook her head in denial. "Don't worry that you lost because we'll get stronger together."

"Min." Minun agreed.

After the victory celebration, Serena walked over to Namaiki and her Pokémon to check on Plusle. "Is Plusle okay?" she asked.

"Plusle will be fine,' Namaiki answered, carrying the injured Pokémon in her arm. Minun crawled over on her left shoulder. "I gotta say, Kalos, you're a lot stronger than from what I pictured. You were totally in sync with your Pokémon."

"Thanks, but the real winner is Pancham. He did all the work."

"Well, we have some training to do because I'm not going to lose against you again, especially in contests."

"And I'm not gonna lose either," Serena fired back. That battle presented all the answers Serena and Namaiki were searching for about one another. For one thing, they were both trainers looking for a fresh start, but the girls knew that from the moment they ran into one another. Second, from that moment forward, Serena and Namaiki would be rivals. Rivals that would eventually battle against one another on that stage during Pokémon Contest and fully aware of the fact only one could cross the finish line first.

Namaiki was on the mission to become Top Coordinator and Serena would be one of the dozens of coordinators standing in her way to accomplishing that goal. However, Serena had another reason for flying all the way to Hoenn. She was going to use the Pokémon Contests and her time in Hoenn to grow more as a trainer and a performer. Her real actual goal was to become Kalos Queen. With their battle over, it was off to the next town. "So, off to Littleroot Town?" Serena asked.

"Uh-Huh," Namaiki answered. "And we can both register for our first contest over there."

Serena wasn't sure why couldn't they registered in the current Pokémon Center they were still in, but she agreed. However, there was one thing she was curious about. "Okay. But what's at Littleroot Town do you need to handle?"

"I'm meeting an old friend of mine at Professor Birch's research lab."

"Professor Birch?"

* * *

"So, Professor Birch is the resident Pokémon Professor of the Hoenn region," Serena noted while she and Namaiki were walking down Route 101. Plusle and Minun were running around the route running around like always, but with Pancham chasing after them. Meanwhile, Braixen and Sylveon were right by Serena's side. The latter had a feeler wrapped around Serena's left arm during the walk.

"That's right. Professor Birch specializes in all the habitats of Pokémon," Namaiki noted. "He also gives away Pokémon out to new trainers."

"That's almost no different to my regional professor back in Kalos."

"Who's your professor, Serena?"

If Serena didn't know any better, that was the first time Namaiki said her name and not Kalos. She took out her projected route to exhibit a photo of a middle-aged man with black, curly hair smiling at the camera. He was holding a clipboard while wearing a white lab coat over a blue shirt and black trousers. He was standing outside of a large building along with two females and a Garchomp by his side. "His name is Professor Sycamore," Serena stated. "That's his research lab in Lumiose City. Lumiose City is like the Kalos version of Mauville City."

Namaiki stared at the photo of Professor Sycamore. "He's cute." That little comment earned the pink head a frozen stare from the Kalos native. "What? I like his hair."

Suddenly, they hear a crash not too far away from them. The girls looked straightforward and found a man with tan skin on the floor surrounded by random papers that were scattered all over the ground. Plusle, Minun, and Pancham were standing on the sidelines with their heads down looking mighty guilty. "Are you alright, sir?" Serena asked with concern. It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened.

The stranger was shaken but pulled himself off the ground. He got back on his feet revealing his brown hair, grey shirt, camouflage pants, and brown boots. "I'll be fine," the stranger proclaimed. "I survived worst situations than this. I didn't expect to step on your Pokémon like that so suddenly."

"Plusle, Minun, you apologize to this man," Namaiki demanded

"You too, Pancham," Serena fired.

"Plus."

"Min."

"Pancham."

Serena and Namaiki took note on a large amount of paper all over the place and picked them off the ground. It was the least they could do for the trouble their Pokémon caused this man. "We're really sorry for the trouble our Pokémon caused you," Namaiki said.

The mischievous trio continued to show remorse to the male figure. "It's okay. My research is still in my possession, so everything is fine. By the way, I'm Professor Adri." He stored all his important papers back into his teal green book bag.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Serena," she introduced herself followed by Braixen, Pancham, and Sylveon.

"I'm Namaiki and you already met these two troublemakers, Plusle and Minun," Namaiki announced. "So, what's this important research you're working on?"

Professor Adri smiled with his eyes closed. He reached for one of the pictures in his bag before handing it over to the girls. "The Oldale Ruins?" Serena and Namaiki read at the top.

* * *

 _ **And there you have it: Serena and Namaiki's Hoenn journey has officially kicked off. I hope everyone enjoying the "Performing in Another Region" relaunch just as much as I enjoy working on it. Leave a review about your opinion and look out for more chapters on the way. Stay tuned.**_

 _ **-MisterLooneyTune**_


	6. Chapter 5: Ancient in the Ruins

Performing in Another Region - The Relaunch

* * *

Chapter 5: Ancient in the Ruins

* * *

" Hi. This is Namaiki. I can't come to the phone. Leave me a message and hopefully, I'll get back at you. Or not. Depending on how I feel. Bu-bye."

*BEEP*

Cameron scuffed after getting her voicemail. He shook his head in aggravation and slapped his face. "Hey, Namaiki. It's me…again," Cameron said, leaving a voicemail. "I've been calling you for the past five times. I'm at Professor Birch's research lab waiting for you. Call me back, or better yet just your big-headed butt over here." He finished the voicemail by hanging up the phone. "That Namaiki wants to ride on my butt, but she hasn't shown up yet? Ridiculous."

Cameron grunted with impatience follow by more frustration. "And she wanna get on my ass about showing up," he thought out loud. After basically getting threatened by Namaiki, Cameron reluctantly arrived at Professor Birch's research lab to avoid getting an earful of her complaining. Once he walked out into the field, he observed his little sister chasing all the wild Pokémon in her tangerine-colored dress with the arum-lily designs and her brown hair tied together into two side ponytails by two blue rubber bands. Seeing Tenshi smiling and having a fun time made their arrival worth waking up so early in the morning. Besides, there was another reason Cameron showed up to the research lab so early.

Cameron took out a camera from his bag and threw the strap over his shoulders. Tenshi was currently being lifted off the ground with the help of two green vines by a ginormous Venusaur. "Having fun, little sis?" The older brother asked.

Venusaur lowered Tenshi down close to her brother. "Big brother, all the Pokémon here are so much fun," she explained, leaning forward to give him a hug. "Thank you so much for bringing me here."

"I only agreed because mom threatened to take my camera away. But I'm glad to see you having fun."

A slight blush appeared on her angelic face as her smile grew wider. "Hey, Cameron? This Pokémon looked awfully like Bulbasaur."

"That's because this is Bulbasaur's final evolve form, Venusaur," Cameron stated.

"Venusaur," the large grass Pokémon confirmed, shooting a nod at the pair of siblings. The duo then noticed something flashing underneath Venusaur's head. Held by a piece of string around its neck, the Seed Pokémon was wearing a ribbon with four light blue strips. Two of which were looped together along with the string by a gold badge-like medal.

"What a pretty ribbon," Tenshi complimented. Suddenly, an idea came into her small head. "Hey, bro. Could you catch Venusaur for me?"

"Venu?" Venusaur was surprised by the sudden proposal.

"Tenshi, I'm not even a Pokémon trainer myself yet. Plus, I think Venusaur has a trainer since its wearing a ribbon around its neck." Venusaur confirmed Cameron's statement with a nod. Besides, you're too young for a Pokémon anyway, little sis."

After hearing Venusaur was already caught, Tenshi pouted with her arms folded. She really wanted to care for a Pokémon so bad, but with no luck because of her age. "But I want to my very own Pokémon. Big bro," she complained. Cameron needed to think of something before he suffered another night of nonstop wining from the little girl. "I have an idea. You can help me pick out my first Pokémon and whichever one we choose, you can help me raise it. Does that sound fair?"

The brown-headed girl frown was turned upside down. Just because she was too young to have a Pokémon on her own, it didn't mean she was prohibited to help raise one. She nodded her head with a light shade of pink appearing on her face. Suddenly, a Zigzagoon crossed her path and Tenshi decided to chase after it.

Cameron pulled out his black camera with a yellow detachable strap inside of his bag. After throwing the strap around his neck, he flipped a little black switch to the "ON" position before pointing the lens directly at Tenshi with the wild Zigzagoon. Looking through the small screen, Cameron turned the zoom ring until his lens was wide enough to capture his sister and the Tiny Raccoon Pokémon.

"Give me smiles. I want to see big smiles," he suggested, prompting Tenshi and Zigzagoon to flaunt their smiling faces to the camera. "Perfect."

Cameron pressed the shutter release button and a sudden flash of white appeared until a happy picture of Tenshi and Zigzagoon shown in the screen. Such a pretty picture Cameron just took.

* * *

"So, what's this important research you're working on?"

Professor Adri smiled with his eyes closed. He reached for one of the papers in his bag before handing it over to the girls. "The Oldale Ruins?" the girls read at the top.

Underneath the paper was a picture that presents two rows of four dark blue stone pillars surrounding a much larger rock in the center. There was a little opening in the middle of the center rock, but neither Serena nor Namaiki could tell because of the angle the picture was taken. "Say, is that a hole in the center rock?" the latter asked.

"That hole is an opening which leads to some ancient Pokemon." That wasn't Professor Adri. Shooting all three of their heads up, a red-headed figure stumbled upon the group wearing a gray suit with matching pants and silver dress shoes. His red hair was trimmed and looked like it came to blow with a bubble beam attack but came out victorious. With his hands behind his back, the male approached the group with a casual smile on his face.

"Mr. Ross? Wow. I did not expect to run into somebody like you," the archeologist introduced himself, shaking his hand in the process. The handshake revealed the platinum watch around the red head's left hand.

"Likewise," the well-dressed figure responded. "Have we…met before?"

"Not face-to-face. It's just an honor to meet someone as intelligent as you."

Mr. Ross chuckles at the little compliment. "I appreciate the kind words, Mister, …uhh…"

"Adri. Professor Adri." From the look and sound of things, this Mr. Ross person seemed heavily popular and noticeable in Hoenn. Not to mention his appearance was sophisticated. Everything was modest about him from his short layer haircut to even the gold laces on his shoes. "Serena, Namaiki, this is Alphonse Ross. He's the CEO of the successful media company, Ross Corporations," Adri introduced the girls to the Grey-collared man.

"How are you doing, sir? Serena and I came all the way from Lumiose City in the Kalos region," Serena responded first. Braixen, Pancham, and Sylveon exchanged warm greetings before they introduced themselves to Mr. Ross.

"I'm Namaiki and I'm from Mauville City. Nice meeting you, sir," Namaiki introduced. Plusle and Minun climbed back on her shoulders as the sassy redhead greeted them. "And these two are my partners, Plusle and Minun."

Alphonse shot his casual smile at the two female trainers. "It's a pleasure meeting you two young ladies," he replied.

"So, what does a media company do anyway? Isn't it like another way of promoting something?" Namaiki asked with her left eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Not exactly. Ross Corporations is responsible for the content and distribution of the Pokémon Contests and the Pokémon League you see on television."

Mr. Ross lost Serena and Namaiki at 'Ross Corporations is responsible for.' They both raised an eyebrow while their heads tilted to the side. "Is he bilingual?" Namaiki whispered to Serena, who just gave out a sheepish giggle.

Alphonse overheard the pink head girl's comment and chuckled. Seeing their confused facial expressions, Perhaps his words were too baffling for children their age to understand. "Wait a minute, did you say ancient Pokémon?" Namaiki asked.

"I read there is an underground lake in the Oldale Ruins that is the home to Pokémon that lived for a hundred million years ago," Mr. Ross replied.

A hundred million years? Both the young trainers looked at each other in shock, confused, and denial. Interesting as that may sound, Serena and Namaiki question how Pokémon could live that long in one space without any source of food? There had to be more to the story.

Mr. Ross and Professor Adri led Serena and Namaiki to the Oldale Ruins, which were only a walking distance away from them. The ruins were like the photo the archeologist showed them. Eight dark blue pillars – two of them in a row – surrounding the middle rock with the entrance to the tomb Alphonse mentioned. "Hmm…these pillars almost resemble Pancham's stone edge," Serena commented while toward the tomb entrance.

Speaking of Pancham, the Playful Pokémon overheard his trainer's statement and scan the pillars surrounding them. He turned his head left and right, seeing a little resemblance to his stone edge. They were blue, tall, and made of rock. But that was all Pancham could point out. "Cham," he responded.

"Before we go further, be very cautious when walking inside the tomb," Professor Adri warned. "The structure is very unstable and just walking inside could cause the entire ruins to collapse. We need to really careful."

Serena didn't hear a word the archeologist said. The Kalos native was more focus on the lack of lighting inside the tomb. Fear rushed through her body like a wave. "It's awfully dark down there. Don't you think?" Serena mentioned.

She felt a few taps on her right shoulders and instantly frozen. However, her fear died down after seeing Braixen. "Braixen?"

"Braixen Braixen Braix." The Fox Pokémon ripped out her branch from her tail and a flame burned from the tip, shining some light in the entrance.

"Not anymore," Namaiki joked. "Now, let's check out this ancient Pokémon." She was the first one to enter the tomb forgetting about Professor Adri's warning. The remaining three followed inside with Braixen's flame as their source of light. By the end of the hall, they come across a flight of stairs.

Professor Adri reminded the others about the ruins' strange construction. He was the first to walk down the stairs follow by Alphonse, Serena, and Namaiki. "How long before we get to this underground lake?" Namaiki asked impatiently.

"It should be down these stairs. Watch your step," Adri responded.

Down at the end of the staircase, the group was surrounded by hundreds of cravings mounted on the walls and some door at the end. Serena and Namaiki were speechless by the amount of Pokémon cravings. While Professor Adri and Mr. Ross went to explore the cravings, both trainers decide to do some sight-seeing for themselves.

Namaiki held her right hand over one of the cravings which exhibit a strange looking Pokémon. It wasn't like anything she had seen. Since it was a craving, Namaiki couldn't make of the creature's color. It did have a protruding cheekbone, a triangular spike protrudes from the back of its head, a spot on the side, and the strange Pokémon also possessed pectoral fins. Its tail had a wavy outline. But it was clearly a Water-type Pokémon; the fins gave that away. "That Pokémon is called a Relicanth," Mr. Ross stated. The CEO stood right beside the long-haired trainer.

"A Relicanth?" Mr. Ross handed Namaiki a picture of a Relicanth. For a second, Namaiki mistook it for a rock because of its appearance. Then again, the Pokémon almost reminded her of a Magikarp but darker. It was covered with tan patches, the spot on his side was red, and Relicanth was covered with brown scales. "This is what it looks like?"

"It's also a Rock-type Pokémon. Maybe one day you'll see one in real life," Alphonse added.

"I can see it one day? But I thought these cravings are about ancient Pokémon that existed years ago."

"And ancient Pokémon that are still alive to this very day."

Namaiki still found all this hard to believe. How could a living creature that lived for a hundred million years still be alive? The young girl doesn't even know a human who was over a hundred years old and still living. "How do you all this stuff if you're a CEO?" she asked.

Mr. Ross chuckled after being asked by a sudden question. "I took several history classes and a Pokémon mythology course back in my college days. I also have a colleague who studies Pokémon history."

Meanwhile, Serena was standing in front of the silver sealed door. The shape on the door resembled the capital letter "Y," but with three slots at the end of each point and another slot in the center. Her Pokémon was also examining the door. Sylveon was eyeballing the door from top to bottom while Pancham was tapping on it repeatedly. Braixen, on the other hand, was still holding onto her branch while the flame was still burning for light. Maybe the door leading to the underground lake with all the ancient Pokémon.

Professor Adri was scanning the sealed door using a tablet-like device. Moments after scanning, the device made a beeping sound as something arises on the screen. "I was afraid of that," Adri commented after reading the text.

"What's wrong, professor?" Serena asked. "You couldn't find anything about the ancient Pokémon?"

"Oh, I found something alright. There is a lake and Pokémon living inside it right behind this door."

Serena's eyes lit up at the confirmation. Overhearing them, Namaiki ran over to Adri and Serena. She too was excited and eager to meet Pokémon she never saw before. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's pop this door open."

But the archaeologist shook his head in denial. "I'm afraid that's not possible," he stated. "There are four keys are required to open the seal." Seeing the disappointing look in their eyes, Professor Adri pointed to four round slots on the shielded door.

"That doesn't surprise me concerning what happened," Alphonse joined into the conversation.

"Huh? What happened?" Serena asked.

"What are you talking about?"

Professor Adri pulled out a tablet with an old article showing on the screen. There were three images on the article: a Pokémon glowing white, another Pokémon firing a white beam from its mouth, and a helicopter view of a volcano. "About two years ago, an evil organization called Team Magma attempted to control the legendary Pokémon Groudon," the CEO explained. "A Team Magma grunt infiltrated these exact ruins and took pictures of all the drawings."

Serena and Namaiki were all ears. They stood motionless next to one another listening to Mr. Ross explain the article. "Why were they taking pictures of the ruins?"

"They thought the cravings would help them wake up Groudon. Or at least that's what I heard," Adri added. "But luckily, the Team Magma incident is over thanks to another group of Pokémon trainers. But the four orbs that are used to open the door are scattered across the region to avoid any chances."

"So, no ancient Pokémon today?" Namaiki said in a disappointed tone.

Professor Adri shook his head in denial. "Sorry, girls."

So much for absorbing ancient Pokémon, but perhaps it was a good thing. Serena dealt with evil organizations and hunters that exploited Pokémon for their own selfish gravitations. Maybe it was for the best, so nobody would bother them and make any attempt to steal them.

"Cham?" Pancham responded to the piece of ceiling fell in front of his feet.

"What's wrong, Pancham?" Serena asked. The playful Pokémon looked at the ceiling and saw it was cracking apart along with Sylveon, Braixen, and Serena. "OH NO!"

The entire ceiling was collapsing, and large chunks began falling. "We need to get out of here, NOW!" Professor Adri voiced out.

The four humans and the Pokémon headed straight for the exit. Once they were running up the stairs, the rest of the ceiling collapsed until the entire sealed door was no longer in sight. Running up the stairs, the walls were cracking apart and huge chunks landed on the steps. "Is it just me or does this staircase have more steps going up than coming down?" Namaiki screamed with Plusle and Minun quivering on her shoulders.

Without paying attention, Namaiki's right foot tripped on the chuck. She ended up falling on the floor while her two electric partners were thrown off her shoulders. A giant boulder fell almost hit the pink-headed trainer, only to be saved by a flamethrower. "Come on. This place is going to collapse," Serena reminded, helping Namaiki get back on her feet.

"Braixen Braix," Braixen said the same thing to Plusle and Minun before tugging her branch into her tail.

"Come on, girls," Professor Adri screamed. Serena and Namaiki resume running up the stairs to escape the collapsing tomb. The moment they reached the exit, one of the eight pillars crashed down right in front of the entrance.

Standing outside far away from the tomb, everyone watched helplessly as the remaining pillars plummeted to the ground. Within moments, the entire Oldale Ruins were submerged in rock and debris. Professor Adri sighed in relief. Although he lost an opportunity to explore the underground lake and the ancient Pokémon, he was relieved everyone was okay. "Well…," he started. "…there goes my research. Is everyone okay?"

"Uh-Huh," Serena answered. Her Pokémon nodded their heads in agreement.

"My hair is standing straight and my body is shaking," Namaiki replied while strengthening her hair with her purple sparkling hairbrush. "And how did my pants get so dirty all of a sudden? Had to be from being inside of that tomb."

"Seriously?" Serena responded in annoyance. They almost got buried alive and all Namaiki cared about was her appearance?

Brushing her hair, Namaiki noticed the facial expression on Serena's face. "But I guess I'm okay," she added with a slight blush on her face. "So, what's gonna happen now that the ruins are…well…ruined? You didn't get to investigate the lake."

"I didn't need to see the lake for myself," Professor Adri responded. "I got all the information I needed right here." Signaling Serena and Namaiki, the archeologist ripped out his tablet-like device again. The screen revealing multiple Relicanth swimming and jumping in the water. It was the same type of Pokémon that Namaiki saw on the craving and in the picture Mr. Ross showed her.

"Incredible," Serena commented.

"So, there really are Pokémon down there?" Namaiki added. After that, all the second thoughts and doubts were gone. Instead, they were exchanged for levels of concern with the Oldale Ruins covered in boulders. The girls hope somehow none of the Pokémon are injured or worst. "Mr. Ross, you have got to check this out."

But the businessman was too busy brushing off his suit. He wasn't even listening to his name getting called. After which, he took a quick look at his watch.

"Mr. Ross?"

Hearing his name, Mr. Ross shot his head up. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't hear my name getting called," he replied. "Anyway, I got an important business errand to run. So, I'm afraid I can't stick around long. Professor Adri? IT was a pleasure meeting you."

Both the CEO and the archeologist shook hands for the last time. "It was a pleasure meeting you too, sir."

"Serena? Namaiki? I wish you both on your journeys as well."

With that, Mr. Alphonse Ross was out as he began heading east. Namaiki did find him a bit odd. Something seemed off about that guy. It was like there's a voice in her head warning her about Mr. Ross. Or maybe it was a hunch.

"So, where are you two off now?" Professor Adri asked.

"Umm…Littleroot Town," Serena answered. "Namaiki has to meet with Professor Birch about something."

"Do you need a ride? I'm heading to Littleroot Town for business myself. So, it's not a problem at all."

Serena and Namaiki agreed on the offer. It would be great for them to get off their feet and relax from all the walking. "Great. Thanks so much."

* * *

 _ **Honestly, this wasn't my best chapter. I kept switching ideas from left to right, finding a way to continue where the previous chapter left off and ended up getting lost or even found myself a dead end. So, I thought of introducing more of Alphonse and how he's well known in the public eye. However, it seems that Namaiki is already on to something about him. Like what was he doing exploring the Oldale Ruins in the first place? I wonder.**_

 _ **But we'll get to that later in the story. Serena and Namaiki's Hoenn journey continue in the next chapter. Next stop: Littleroot Town and an encounter with Professor Birch and Cameron. Stay tuned.**_

 _ **-MisterLooneyTune**_


	7. Chapter 6: Beginning a New Chapter

Performing in Another Region - The Relaunch

* * *

 _ **Serena and Namaiki have finally arrived in Littleroot Town. Next stop: Professor Birch's research lab. Enjoy the sixth chapter.**_

* * *

Chapter 6: Beginning a New Chapter

* * *

Since Professor Adri had errands to run in Littleroot Town, he offered Serena and Namaiki a lift to Professor Birch's research lab after they explored the Oldale Ruins. Even though the ruins almost collided on them, at least the archeologist managed to find proof that ancient Pokémon had been living there for thousands of years. During the drive to Littleroot Town, a conversation between the professor and the trainers rang. "So, what brings you in the Hoenn region in the first place?" Professor Adri asked while making a left turn at an intersection.

"I heard about the Pokémon Contests over here. After I ended my Kalos journey, I decided to fly here to register as a coordinator," Serena answered.

"Didn't you say you're competing in contests too, Namaiki?"

"Yeah. I think it'll be a great experience for me," Namaiki proclaimed. Now that she thought about it, Serena did have some concerns about that. If they were both going to compete in contests, it might be a little strange for them to travel together. They may be friends, but the girls were now rivals. They would need to practice for upcoming contests and they couldn't observe one another for obvious reasons. Whatever their plans were, Serena could worry about it later. First things first: finding out about the contests and registering for the first one.

"We're here. We made it to Professor Birch's research lab," Professor Adri announced to his passengers. He stopped his vehicle in front of a building with an orange roof. "The place where new trainers come to obtain their first Pokémon and begin their journeys."

Exiting the vehicle, Serena and Namaiki made sure their bags and other belongings were in their possession. They took one final look in the back seat, making sure neither one of them left anything behind. "Did you two left anything back there?" the Professor asked.

Serena and Namaiki scanned the backseat one last time. "No. We got everything," the latter closed the door.

"Alright then." Professor Adri announced this was where they all parted ways. "Stay safe and good luck, girls. I'll be cheering for you both in the Pokémon Contests."

"Bye. Thanks for the lift."

"See you later and good luck with your research."

After waving farewell to the archeologist as he drove away, Serena looked around her unfamiliar surroundings. The exterior of the lab was splashed with a turquoise blue paint with an orange rooftop. Standing in front of the lab, Namaiki scanned the entire area searching for her friend. But to her frustration, Cameron was nowhere to be found. "That damn Cameron," she scuffed under her breath. "He was supposed to be here by now." She took her phone out and dialed Cameron's number. Unfortunately for her, the call went straight to voicemail again:

"Hi, this is Cameron. You know what to do."

 _-BEEP-_

"Cameron, you know who this is," she started off. "Where the hell are you? I told you to be here before I arrived. Stop being lazy and call me back."

Once the long-headed trainer ended her voicemail, Serena stares at her with an eyebrow raised. "Do you always leave voicemails like that?" The Kalos native asked.

"Just Cameron with his hardheaded butt," Namaiki hanged up the phone. "He makes me sick."

Namaiki walked up the hill with Serena following her lead. At this point, the girls were only inches away from the front door. "You did mention Cameron is a photographer, right?"

The Hoenn native signed with disappointment. "Yeah and a very shitty one at that."

Serena was surprised to hear such language coming from Namaiki. Changing the awkward subject, the Kalos trainer noticed Pokémon scattered all around back. "Look at all those Pokémon," Serena voiced out. While absorbing the Pokémon, Serena spotted a seemingly small tree with a pink, white-spotted flower and a seed on top rising from the ground. A quadruped Pokémon with bumpy, blue-green skin was revealed. The 'tree' was supported by a brown trunk surrounded by green fronds. "Hey, Namaiki, who's that Pokémon?"

"Hmm? Oh, you're talking about the one with the huge flower on its back?" Serena nodded. So, that was a flower and not a small tree. "That's a Venusaur. It's the final evolved form of Bulbasaur."

"Oh. My friend, Shauna, has an Ivysaur, so I thought that Venusaur looked familiar." But Venusaur sparked a resemblance to Namaiki. Like she'd seen that Pokémon from somewhere before. The biggest hint was the ribbon hanging from its neck. Namaiki saw that ribbon from a contest she watched. "That Venusaur…" she said. "I think I've seen that Venusaur."

Before Namaiki could elaborate, she felt a small hand pulling on her right arm. "Surprise!" Tenshi voiced. The smile on her face was angelic it wouldn't be a surprise if a halo was floating on top of her head.

"Tenshi! I didn't expect to see you."

"Cameron said I could help pick out his first Pokémon," Tenshi responded.

"Oh, how sweet. Speaking of Cameron, where is that brother of yours?"

"I'm right over here." And there he was wearing a hoodie, blue jeans, sneakers, and a red snapback turned backward. "Good to see you finally showed up, Namaiki."

"I should be the one telling you that."

"I was the one waiting for hours and Tenshi was growing hungry. So, I took her for some lunch. I called you a few times and even left you a voicemail," Cameron protested.

"What voicemail? I didn't hear my phone ring."

"Check your phone and see for yourself." With her phone still in hand, Namaiki scrolled through her recent calls. At the very top, she noticed the three missed calls and an unopened voicemail. The missed calls and the voicemail were from Cameron. "Hey, Namaiki, I got all sixteen of your voicemails. I've been waiting for you Professor Birch's research lab as you demanded. Listen, Tenshi is with me and I'm going to take her for some lunch. Just in case if you and your new friend wondering where we are. See you then."

After the voicemail ended, Namaiki found the reason she couldn't hear all the calls. "My ringer was off. I forgot to turn it back on this morning."

Cameron looked down at his childhood friend, shaking his head in disappointment. Every night, Namaiki turned off her ringer to concentrate on her beauty sleep. But today, she forgot to turn her ringer back on full volume. Slightly embarrassed, a blushing Namaiki just turned away as if she had done nothing wrong. But enough about Namaiki and her mess. Cameron turned his head and observed Serena standing beside her, witnessing the two friends bickering back and forth. "So, you must be Serena from Kalos."

Serena replied, "Yeah. Nice to meet you."

"Namaiki told me about you. Cameron's my name. Nice to meet you too and this is my beautiful little sister, Tenshi."

"Nice to meet you," Serena said to the little girl.

"Venusaur!" Tenshi gasped in excitement. Before even introducing herself to Serena, the little girl took off full speed toward the huge Seed Pokémon.

"I'm sorry. Tenshi loves Pokémon," Cameron pointed out.

Serena just laughed it off. "I know somebody whose exactly like that."

Cameron began to unbuckle his pants suddenly, much to the shock and embarrassment of the two girls. "What are you doing?" Namaiki asked with a huge redness on her face. Serena, on the other hand, just turned her face away.

"You said you wanted to see my butt when you got here. So, I'm letting you see it."

"And you better believe I'm gonna kick it," After she attempted to kick him, Cameron laughed and buckled his jeans back. Of course, he wasn't going to moon Namaiki. It was just fun messing with her. That was one thing Namaiki was annoyed about Cameron. Half of his tactics were nothing but ruses to get under her skin. Sure, it would be smart enough for Namaiki to simply ignore them.

Numerous barking was suddenly heard from the distance followed by a scream of panic. Turning their heads to the noise, the trio noticed a heavily built man running toward their direction. Behind him were three Poochyena chasing him. Yet another unfamiliar Pokémon for Serena. She would comment how cute they were, but the man looked like he needed help. "Professor Birch?" Namaiki questioned.

The trio witnessed Professor Birch climbed up the nearest tree and rushed to his aid. "Professor!" Cameron called out.

"Help! Please help!" Professor Birch screamed. In the middle of the greeting, three poke balls fell onto the ground through the hole in his bag. All three of the poke balls landed in front of the Poochyena, distracting the three barking Pokémon temporarily. Hanging on for dear life, Professor Birch asked for one of the trainers to call out one of the Pokémon inside to scare off the angry Poochyena.

"Alright then," Cameron grabbed the poke ball near his feet. After a click of the button, he threw the poke ball in the air. The button opened and a white light streamed out and onto the floor, sparkling as it materialized. The Pokémon before the group was a small, quadruped Pokémon. It has a blue body with a light-blue underside. The Pokémon also has star-shaped gills for cheeks, a bluefin on top of its head, and a light-blue tail fin.

"Mudkip."

"I heard about this Pokémon. It's a Mudkip," Cameron explained.

"So, that's what a Mudkip looks like," Namaiki commented.

"What do I do now?"

"Call an attack," Professor Birch answered.

"Like what?"

"Water gun." The branch Professor Birch was holding onto started to break. Looking down at the Poochyena still barking at him, the professor was getting desperate. "HURRY!"

"Alright, alright. Mudkip, use water gun," Cameron commanded.

Mudkip opened its mouth and a spiral of water was released, but it aimed directly at Namaiki's face instead of the Poochyena. Namaiki's face, hair, and the upper part of her top were soaked in water. "Are you okay, Namaiki?" Serena asked in concern.

On the other hand, Cameron burst out laughing. The attack didn't go as planned, but at least he got a good laugh at it. "Good work, Mudkip."

Annoyed, Serena decided to step in. "Totodile, use water gun," she commanded the small water-type. Pointing at the Poochyena, Mudkip released another water gun. Only this time, soaking the angry barking Pokémon. The three Poochyena turned their attention away from Professor Birch and pounced at the Big Jaw Pokémon, obviously angry at getting doused. "Mudkip!?" Mudkip just stood there frozen, scared out of its mind and not knowing what to do. "Braixen, flamethrower," Serena threw a poke ball out.

After Braixen was released from her poke ball, she quickly reached behind and grabbed her branch. The Fox Pokémon then released a red-orange stream of fire from the tip of its stick. The flamethrower surrounded the angry Poochyena in a bright heat and that was enough to finally calm them down. Eventually, the Poochyena forgot why they were there and ran off the scene, leaving trails of smoke behind from their tails.

"Wow. You're stronger than Namaiki claimed," Cameron commented to Serena. "It's all clear, Professor. You can come down now."

"Glad that's over," Professor Birch sighed in relief. "Thanks, young lady. You save me."

"You must be Professor Birch. I'm Serena and I'm from the Kalos region," Serena introduced her.

"Braixen Braix."

"I'm Namaiki from Mauville City," Namaiki introduced herself.

"Plus."

"Min."

"And I'm Cameron. I came from Petalburg City to start my first journey as a Pokémon Trainer."

"Nice to meet all of you. I'm…" Before Professor Birch could introduce himself, he noticed the branch was beginning to crack again. Eventually, the branch couldn't hold out anymore. Eventually, it broke off the tree, sending the professor crashing down. "FAALLLIINNNNNNGGG! OUFF!"

* * *

Kicking the door open, a furious Heather stumbled inside the room with her ripped up vest-like jacket in hand. There were slashes all over it resulting in cotton puffing out. But Heather was more furious about her blonde hair. It was an absolute mess, having been pulled several times almost to the brink of exposing small parts of her scalp. "This is the worst day of my life," she hissed like an angry Siviper.

Bell couldn't help but snicker under his breath at the state his partner was in. "Not what I pictured your hair would look," Bell joked. "Is that a new hair trend or having some kind of crisis?"

For her response, an angry Heather threw the ripped-up jacket at her nerdy partner. "Oh, shut the hell up," she fired before dragging her feet to a chair next to him. While Heather was strengthening her hair with a sparkling purple hairbrush, Bell had to laugh at seeing his partner in such a state. It was too priceless for the male. "STOP LAUGHING!"

"But you look so cute when you're pissed off."

"Yeah? I wonder how you would look with a foot up your ass."

"Calm down. There's no need to get violent," Bell assured. "Look on the bright side, Heather: once we nailed this black-market deal, just think of all the hours you'll have at the salon."

That was all the persuading Heather needed to calm down or at least for a moment. "I guess," she proclaimed.

"Meanwhile, I happened to know a great wig place," Bell added just to spite her further. It worked and Heather growled like an angry Poocheyna. She threw her brush across the room missing Bell by a few inches. "Keep it up, Bell. One day, you're gonna come up missing and when the boss asked what happen, I did it."

"You did what?" Alphonse asked out of nowhere. Hearing their boss's voice ringing through their ears suddenly, Bell and Heather immediately jumped to their feet. All eyes were on their Team Covetous leader who appeared before the duo on the big screen.

"Mr. Ross, sir," Heather replied. "I was just discussing to Bell about…uhm…"

However, Alphonse just raised a hand to silence her. Whatever it was, they could tell their boss later. Alphonse needed Heather and Bell on an important assignment. "As you two are aware, Dennis was apprehended by Officer Jenny. Turns out the new recruit, Jackson, is actually Pokémon Ranger."

"What?

"I assumed he was sent to investigate Team Covetous, so I'm afraid our entire operation might be compromised."

Heather and Bell glance at each other with concerns running through their bodies. "Sir, what does this mean for us?" The former asked her boss.

"The investigation is still onward," Alphonse replied. "For now, I have an important assignment for you two." A picture appeared on the screen. It was the same picture Alphonse took inside the Oldale Ruins with Serena, Namaiki, and Professor Adri. "Apparently, the girls in this photo had a run-in with Dennis in Mauville City too and they play a part in his capture."

"Those girls? They don't appear to pose a threat," Bell claimed.

"Yeah, but they might know something about Team Covetous. IF these girls did defeat Dennis, then we need to keep our eyes on them. Team Covetous can't afford to have any outsiders exposing our operation," Heather explained.

"I guess you have a point. I guess our first order of business is finding out who the girls are."

"…and their current location."

"None of that is necessary. I know exactly where they're heading," Alphonse said still appearing on the screen. "Littleroot Town, but I have a plan."

* * *

"Come on! Please? Just a few more minutes is all I'm asking."

Tenshi followed Joshua all the way back inside the lab. With a poke ball in his hand, she desperately tried to persuade the assistant into letting her play with Venusaur for a little more while. "I'm sorry, Tenshi, but Venusaur's trainer recently called asking for her return," Joshua replied.

"Can I at least say bye to Venusaur?" Tenshi begged once more. She gently tugged on Joshua's lab coat, pleading him to release the Seed Pokémon one last time for a proper goodbye.

Joining everyone else in another room, Cameron overheard his little sister. "Tenshi, what are you doing?" Her big brother asked.

"I just wanna say goodbye to Venusaur before she leaves."

"Tenshi, it's time for Venusaur to return to her trainer."

Tenshi just pouted and folded her arms in disappointment. Maybe one day, she'll catch her own Bulbasaur and raised it into a strong and powerful Venusaur. That is when she becomes a trainer herself. "Professor Birch, who's Venusaur is that?" Namaiki asked. "I know I've seen it from before."

"Venusaur belongs to a trainer name May," Joshua answered.

Namaiki knew that Venusaur looked familiar, but she couldn't believe it belonged to May of all people. Her eyes shot wide open and her pupils sparked with amazement follow by a few pink blush marks on her face. Cameron's reaction almost matched hers except his eyes were heart-shaped. "That's May's Venusaur? I KNEW that Pokémon looked familiar."

But Serena had one question. "Who's May?"

"WHAT?!" The two childhood friends haven't known Serena that long, yet they were shocked to find out she never heard of May. "How could you not know who May is?" Namaiki fired. "May is one of Hoenn's most popular Coordinators. She's the Princess of Hoenn."

"She once placed runner-up in the Wallace Up," Cameron added.

"She also came back after placing in the quarterfinals of the Sinnoh Grand Festival." Namaiki was referring to May's recent journey in the Sinnoh region. Professor Birch jumped in to explain the reason why her Venusaur was at his lab in the first place. While competing in the Top 4, May and her Venusaur were battling against another coordinator and her Mamoswine. Despite the effort they put inside the battle, not only did they lost their chance of moving to the finals, but Venusaur ended up injured in the process.

"Which is why May asked me to watch after her Venusaur," added the professor as Joshua placed the poke ball in the Pokémon Transporter. "So, Cameron, are you ready to choose your first Pokémon?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Professor Birch and Joshua presented three poke balls that were laying on the table. "These are the three Pokémon new trainers in the Hoenn region can choose from," the former explained. Cameron proceeded in grabbing the poke ball on the far left. Clicking on the gray button, a blue light popped out and landed onto the floor and was materialized. Appearing in the room was a green reptilian-like Pokémon. It has yellow eyes with long, narrow pupils, stomach and throat are red, and a dark green tail with two separate lobes. "This Pokémon is called a Treecko, a Grass-type."

"Its pupils are huge," Namaiki commented.

"Well? What do you think, Cameron?" Serena asked.

"Mmmm…I'm not sure. Let's see what else is there." Cameron grabbed the poke ball in the center of the table, releasing his second option. With the resemblance of a baby chick, this Pokémon's body was covered with orange feathers. It has stubby, yellow wings, an orange/yellow crest on its head that look like a flame, and three toes on each foot. "Torchic," it greeted everyone.

"This is Torchic," Joshua said. No need to explain that Torchic is a Fire-type.

The girls were adorned by its small size. "It's so cute," Serena commented.

Torchic seemed to be fond of Tenshi already as the Fire-type could be seen nuzzling its head on the girl's leg. In response, the little sister lifted up the tiny Pokémon and hugged it. "You are such a cutie."

"Tor."

"Will you hurry up and make up your mind already?" Namaiki was getting impatient. The sooner Cameron selected his partner, the faster she and Serena could register for the upcoming Pokémon Contest.

The male grabbed the last poke ball on the table. "Would you stop rushing me? I still need to see the last Pokémon."

Two starter Pokémon down, one more to go. Cameron opened the poke ball, releasing the last Pokémon. Since the other two were a Fire-type and Grass-type, the last one was obviously a Water-type. However, the last starter Pokémon was revealed to be the same Mudkip from before – the same Mudkip that sprayed Namaiki with a water gun. "That's the same Mudkip I released earlier," Cameron noted.

"Don't even think about it," Namaiki demanded, remembering her hair getting wet. "My hair and I got a taste of its water gun, remember?"

"Come on, Namaiki. This little guy didn't mean any true harm," Serena stated.

Now that Cameron saw all three of Hoenn's starter Pokémon, it was decision time. Treecko appeared to be a strong and resourceful Pokémon. Torchic was cute and very fond of Tenshi. Mudkip seemed to be loyal the way it used water gun on command and Cameron loved how it wetted up Namaiki's hair like that. "Mud."

"Huh?"

"Mudkip."

"Hey, big brother, I think that Mudkip wants to be your partner," Tenshi commented.

"Mud," Mudkip confirmed.

"You think so?" Noticing the smile on the Mud Fish Pokémon's face, Cameron can suddenly see it now. He and Mudkip being the best of friends, traveling around the world together, meeting other Pokémon, and more importantly, capture every cherished moment on camera. Picking the Mudkip in his hands, the inspiring photographer had one question to ask the little guy. "Would like to be my partner, Mudkip?"

"Mud," Mudkip confirmed with a smile and a nod.

That settled it. Mudkip would be joining Cameron as his first Pokémon. "Welcome to the family, Mudkip."

"Mudkip."

Once he made this decision, Professor Birch handed the male Mudkip's poke ball, five empty poke balls, and a Pokedex. The Hoenn Pokedex was a small, red device with a horizontal hinge that allowed the upper part to fold down and cover the screen underneath which was used to scan and collect data on Pokémon. Since Namaiki was also a new trainer, she was presented with a Pokedex of her own and four poke balls. Four because she had two Pokémon already – Plusle and Minun. "Serena, would you like a Pokedex?" Professor Birch offered to the Kalos native.

"Yeah. Thanks, Professor."

Of course, Tenshi asked for a Pokedex of her own, but her request was denied because she was too young to become a trainer. Obviously. "Let's test them out and see how they work."

Serena, Namaiki, and Cameron all held their Pokedex in front of the starter Pokémon trio. Cameron had his aimed at Mudkip, Namaiki's on Torchic, and Serena's was pointing at Treecko. "Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokémon. Mudkip uses the sensitive fin on its head to take radar receptors of its surroundings. In a pinch, it can brandish enough power to crush rocks."

"Torchic, the Chick Pokémon. Torchic is highly attached to its Trainer, always following behind with unsteady steps. It can launch fireballs of 1,800 degrees that could leave its foe scorched black."

"Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Thanks to the tiny spikes covering the bottom of its feet, Treecko can walk on ceilings and walls. Since Treecko build their nests in large trees, it is said those trees will live a very long life."

The Pokémon living in Hoenn were amazing. Each one of them had their own qualities and Serena couldn't wait to learn more. But she hadn't forgotten the real reason she was down there. Now that she obtained a new Pokedex, Namaiki reunited with Cameron, who was starting his first Pokémon journey with Mudkip, time to register for the Grand Festival. "So, where are we heading now?"

"How about Petalburg City?" Cameron suggested.

"Yeah," Tenshi second that. "Petalburg City is where me and Cameron live. It's also the sighting of the next Pokémon Contest. We'll be happy to show you around."

"But that means we'll have to cut through Oldale Town again. That's the only way to get to Petalburg City from here," Namaiki noted.

"That's the only way we'll get to Petalburg City from here. Duh."

Serena viewed Namaiki's face while waited patiently for her to clap back on Cameron. But instead, the Hoenn girl could be seen thrusting her lips and her cheeks are as puffy like one of those angry Swirlix that attacked her one time. It was awkward watching the two bicker like a married couple, but at the same time, hysterical.

 _Things are going to be interesting_

* * *

 _ **Yes, things are going to be interesting. I want to truly apologize for the long delay. Haven't went this long publishing a chapter for quite a while now. I'm not even going to waste my time explaining. Let's just blame it on life. Although it hasn't been officially announced, Cameron is Serena's latest new traveling companion. He and his new partner Mudkip will be joining Serena and Namaiki on their journey through the Hoenn region. Next stop…Petalburg City and the sight of the girls' first ever Pokémon Contest. But with Heather and Bell being added to the mix, there's no telling what could happen next time. Until then, stay tuned.**_


	8. Chapter 7: A Sticky Situation

Performing in Another Region - The Relaunch

* * *

 _ **We have entered the halfway mark to part one of this amazing fanfic. I know I kept everyone waiting with the last chapter and again I apologized for that. Anyway, the gang is heading to Petalburg City -Cameron and Tenshi's hometown and the sight of Serena and Namaiki's first Pokémon Contest. Let's see how they are doing. But first…**_

* * *

Chapter 7: A Sticky Situation

"Any sight of those kids?"

"If you wanna know that badly, then grab some binoculars and help me." Heather looked at the photo copy featuring Serena and Namaiki again. She scanned the route for the eighth times, but she couldn't find them anywhere. Instead, Heather spotted a trainer climbing a tree wearing a sleeveless green shirt and grey sweatpants while a Spinarak could be seen on his right shoulder. Angered and frustrated, Heather threw her binoculars on the ground. "This is ridiculous. What are we even doing here in the first place?"

Bell sucked his teeth at his female partner. "Look, we were ordered to find these girls and ambushed them. If they defeated Dennis as Alphonse claimed yesterday, then Team Covetous is endangered of being compromised because you know that Dennis is clueless as a Psyduck."

"True, but why do we have to wait for them here?" Heather was talking at the fact they were in the middle of nowhere. Everywhere the duo turned their heads, they found themselves surrounded by trees, leaves, and everything else green. "Alphonse said they were heading for Petalburg City."

"Alphonse also said they were heading for Professor Birch's research lab, which is in Littleroot Town," Bell responded. Bell also noted they would have to pass through Oldale Town and the route they were on is the only way for them to get to Petalburg City. "So, instead of risking searching for them in Petalburg City, we'll just wait and let them come to us."

"I guess you made your point," Heather finally approved. "But we've been waiting for four hours. Who's to say the girls didn't pass this route already."

"Let's just give it a little more time. You know, they say good things come to those who wait." Bell took out two hand size cameras and two collars from a bag. "Now, released your Taillow. I have an idea."

Reluctant at first, Heather grabbed her poke ball from her belt and released her Taillow. Shortly, Bell freed his Swellow as well. "This won't hurt. Just hold still." Bell wrapped each collar around their necks before installing a camera in front. "And there."

"What are you doing now?"

"While we're ambushing the girls, our Swellow will be in the air recording the entire time," Bell explained.

"Speaking of which, look who's heading our way." Bell looked through his binoculars and discover Serena and Namaiki walking down the route, heading in their direction. "But wait? Who's the boy and the little girl?"

"I Don't know. Never seen them before and Alphonse didn't mention them yesterday." Bell scanned the photo copy yet again and didn't see them anywhere. "They're not in this picture either."

"DO you think they pose a threat as well?"

Using their binoculars, the troublesome duo looked at the group who were a few hundred yards away. The long-haired pink head and the girl with the short, honey-colored hair were their attended targets, but they had no idea who were the others. There was a male trainer talking to the girls and a child running around them playing with Pokémon. Whether or not those two were involved in Dennis's capture remained a mystery. "Only one way to find out."

* * *

"Pokémon Showcases?" It was the first time Namaiki and Cameron heard about Pokémon Showcases. While walking on the route to Petalburg City, Serena told them about her past journey as a Pokémon Performer in her region. The Hoenn friends were surprised by the many differences between contests and showcases. According to Serena, trainers are called Pokémon Performers if they were to compete in showcases and only females can participate. Performers need to obtain three Princess keys in order to compete in the Master Class where they compete against other Coordinators for the highest title of Kalos Queen.

"And you made it all the way to the finals? On your first journey?" Namaiki asked.

"So, you're a pretty strong trainer," Cameron commented. "You could learn a thing or two from her. Right, Namaiki?" His last remark earned him a sharp look from the long-haired female.

"But in the end, I still came short from Aria," Serena replied, staring at the clear blue sky while a slight dose of wind blew through her hair. It was the symbol of a new beginning in Serena's life. The start of a fresh new start for improvement and growth. "I still have growing to do. I heard about the Pokémon Contests here and I thought Hoenn would be perfect to start a new journey."

Namaiki didn't have anything to say about hearing Serena's story. It was truly inspiring for her to grow stronger for her, Plusle, and Minun. "Well, Serena, just know I'll be rooting for you," Cameron replied.

A few pink blush marks appeared on Serena's face as a slight giggle escaped her lips. "Thanks so much, Cameron." That reminded Serena about some of the rules in her pamphlet. "Although, I didn't know male trainers can be Coordinators too. The rules for Contests are a lot different than I expected.

"Oh yeah? Wait until you become a part of one," Namaiki stated. Even though the upcoming Petalburg City Contest would be her first one too.

"Don't run off too far where I can't see you, Tenshi" Cameron warned his sister. But it didn't seem his warning went through to the small child. She was still running down the trail with Mudkip, Plusle, and Minun beside her. Cameron was happy to see his flesh and blood sister smiling and having fun despite the fact they were returning home. He also failed to inform Tenshi that she would not be traveling with him. It was also great to see Mudkip was making friends since Cameron choose it to be his partner yesterday.

"Tenshi is so cute," Serena complimented. "She reminds me of Bonnie."

"Who's Bonnie?"

"She's a friend I traveled through Kalos with. Her and her brother, Clemont."

Reaching into her pocket, Serena took out a picture and gave it to her new Hoenn friends to look at. It was the same picture

"Cute as Tenshi is, she can be a handful," the older brother responded. "Tenshi thinks she can do whatever she wants. She still believes you as my future bride-to-be."

NAmaiki felt her entire face grew dangerously warm as she stood there motionless. Every nerve in her skin tensed up. "Bride-to-be?" Serena questioned.

"T-T-That's ridiculous," Namaiki responded.

"You can say that again," Cameron added. "No way in a million years I'll marry the likes of her." With his head turned to hide the blush marks on his cheek and the embarrassment, Cameron tried to change the awkward conversation. "So, that made you fly to Hoenn."

"Must be a bad case of amnesia or something," Namaiki whispered with a hint of anger in her voice. Although she was talking under her breath, Namaiki was still loud enough for Cameron to hear her comment. "Do you have something you wanna say? Because I'm standing right here."

"Don't be mad at me. You're the one with a horrible memory."

"First off, if you have a problem, just say something. And secondly, I WAS ASKING SERENA A QUESTION, NOT YOU!"

"MY PROBLEM IS STANDING IN FRONT OF ME AND WHO ARE YOU GETTING SMART WITH?"

The argument was escalating quickly. Namaiki's rage meter was rising every second and Cameron's patience was running over. It was only a matter of time before they detonate. Serena had to defuse the angry Voltorb and fast. "Hold on, you two. There's no need to fight."

Both were still in their feelings and refused to hold back until the other one yield first. Instead, they faced away from one another in the opposite direction. Namaiki, still holding to the picture, noticed Serena leaning awfully close to the trainer right beside her. "Who's the dude with the Pikachu looking all cool and stuff?"

Redness covered Serena's cheeks. With a smile on her face, she placed a hand over the blue ribbon's she's wearing. "His name is Ash Ketchum."

"Ash, huh? Ohh, this is the guy you told me about a few nights ago?"

Before Serena could elaborate, Tenshi ran to the trio's direction along with Plusle, Minun, and Mudkip. "You guys! More Pokémon," she pointed at the sky. Flying above their heads were two bird Pokémon – one was twice the size of the other – that almost resembled one another. Both had dark blue feathers and yellow beaks with red markings and white undersides. "I never saw Pokémon like those two before," Serena explained.

"That's a Taillow and a Swellow," Cameron said. Serena and Namaiki took out their Pokedex and scanned them both for information.

"Taillow, the Tiny Swallow Pokémon," Serena's Pokedex detailed. "Taillow has a fierce personality, refusing to back down from a fight, even against the most powerful opponents."

"Swellow, the Swallow Pokémon and the evolve form of Taillow," Namaiki's Pokedex detailed. "Swellow uses its impressive dive-bomber speed and its large talons to capture its prey."

Despite the resemblances, there was a huge difference between the two swallow Pokémon. Swallow was larger with a crest of feathers sweeping back from the top of its head while a blue stripe was separating the red markings on its head and chest. Swallow also had two long, pointed feathers with red tips from its tail. Taillow had two sharply pointed feathers on its tail and no stripe to separate its red markings. Plus, it was also on the small size. "I never Pokémon like those two before," Serena proclaimed.

"Don't worry. You'll see Taillow and Swellow frequently throughout the region," Namaiki informed.

Meanwhile, Cameron was taking a few pictures of the Taillow and Swellow. It was his first time seeing a Pokémon with its evolved form in one place. His eyes were sparkling with excitement. "Never seen an entire Pokémon evolution line before," he said out loud.

Serena, Namaiki, and Tenshi hovered over the rookie photographer to examine the photo he took of the bird Pokémon. "Wow. Really great job," Serena commented.

"I know right? My big brother takes amazing pictures," Tenshi added.

"And you say he's a terrible photographer." Serena was pointing directly at Namaiki, who stood there blushing. The Kalos native covered her mouth for she just started another war between Namaiki and Cameron. It was too bad the latter heard every word.

He shot a glare at Namaiki who just turned her head, biting her bottom lip. "I'm a terrible photographer, huh?"

But before the war resumed, Plusle, Minun, and Mudkip sensed something heading toward their direction. The moment they turned their heads, the group was suddenly struck by a dark pulse. The sudden ambush left everyone in a cloud of dust. No one could see or breath without coughing up smoke. "Where did that came from?" Serena took the words out of Namaiki's mouth.

"That's what I wanna know."

Cameron, on the other hand, was worried about his sister. "Tenshi, are you okay?"

"Yeah," the little sister coughed.

Once the air was cleared, two unfamiliar individuals wearing matching outfits appeared in front of the friends. Both were dressed in blue jeans, a green vase-like jacket, and wearing a cap that matched the jackets. A gold chain carrying a pendent of a strange looking logo was hanging around their necks. Standing in front of the male was a quadruped Pokémon with grey and black fur. The Pokémon was also growling at the small group. "Who are you two?" Cameron ordered as Tenshi hid behind him, grabbing her hand for comfort.

But the duo ignored the question and simply smirked. The children had no idea what they were in for. "Excellent work, Mightyena."

"Arf!" Mightyena barked in return.

"Hmm. Not bad, Bell. As much as I hate to admit it, but your plan is actually working."

"Your praise is better than never."

"Wait, who are you guys?" Cameron asked before turning to the Pokémon growling across from them. "Who's that Pokémon?" Cameron took out her Pokedex.

"Mightyena, the Bite Pokémon. Mightyena move primarily in packs, working together to capture their prey." Looking up more information about the Mightyena, Cameron discovered it's a Dark-type Pokémon. Since Mightyena is a Dark-type, it had to be the one that used Dark Pulse on them. "What do you want? Why did you attack us all of a sudden?" Serena asked, demanding answers.

Looking down at the two girls, Heather smirked before opening her mouth. "Well, we heard from a reliable source that you two are the reason a dear friend of ours was captured by Officer Jenny."

"A friend of yours?" Serena and Namaiki remembered their encounter with Dennis from a few days ago. They also memorized Officer Jenny and Jackson told them about him being part of a team of Pokémon Hunters who steal and sell Pokémon to the highest bidder. "You guys know Dennis?"

"Know him? We are all work together," Bell confirmed.

"The same Dennis who attacked my friends a couple of days ago? So, that means you're here to steal our Pokémon?" Cameron assumed since they were friends with Dennis, then they were here to cause nothing but trouble.

"The guy is not so clueless unlike his little girlfriends," Bell scuffed.

"What did you say?"

"We heard that!"

Heather was getting bored and arrogant from all the talking. She reached beside her belt and took out a poke ball, pressing the button to enlarge it to normal size. "Alright. This chit-chatting has gone far enough," she grunted. She threw her poke ball out, a Pokémon with sharp claws appeared beside Mightyena. It was primarily bluish black with three red feathers on its tail and single feather on its left ear. "It's time to get down to business, Sneasel."

"You heard her, Mightyena," Bell said to his partner.

"Sneasel, the Sharp Claw Pokémon," Cameron's Pokedex noted. "Sneasel are notoriously vicious in nature. They can extend or retract its claws instantly during an attack."

Serena released her Braixen to help. Of course, Plusle and Minun were going to battle alongside Namaiki. As for Cameron, this would be his first ever Pokémon Battle since becoming a trainer the other day. Mudkip was equally excited to be battling alongside its new trainer. "Alright, Mudkip. This is our first battle together, so let's work together," Cameron suggested.

"Mudkip."

"Tenshi, you stay back in case things get dangerous."

"Okay. Good luck to all of you, especially to you, big brother."

"Sneasel, use Icy Wind," Heather commanded. Sneasel blew a beam of wind with sparkling blue snow at its opponents from its mouth. The four Pokémon found themselves in a slight blizzard and they could hardly see a thing. It gave Bell the chance to command a Bite attack from Mightyena. The Bite Pokémon charged at the small group with his mouth open, creating a white aura in shape of a set of teeth.

"Dodge it!" Serena, Namaiki, and Cameron commanded. Their Pokémon instantly jumped out of Mightyena's path, avoiding its Bite. So far so good. Time for a counter attack.

"Mudkip, Water Gun."

"Mud. MUUUDKIIIIP!" Mudkip opened its mouth and sprayed a spiral of water over Sneasel and Mightyena. However, they didn't seem to be bothered by the Water Gun. The two just dried themselves off like they finished taking a bath.

"Are you battling with us or rinsing our Pokémon?" Bell taunted before demanding a Hidden Power. Mightyena separated its jaws and fired a light blue ball of energy at Mudkip. Cameron didn't have the time to counter. So, the orb made a direct hit.

"Oh no! Mudkip!" Tenshi cried out. But her brother warned her to not interfere. Cameron went down to check on his partner. "Mudkip, are you arlright?"

"Mud…kip."

"Sneasel, Fury Swipe."

Heather's Sneasel sprinted forward as its claws were glowing white as they grew several inches. "Braixen, use Scratch."

"Braixen." Braixen charged after Sneasel until her Scratch and Sneasel's claws made direct contact, but both attacks canceled each other out. The two Pokémon launched one another back in their corners.

While the battle was going on, Namaiki was standing there doing nothing. Not anymore. "Plusle, Minun, Discharge," she commanded.

Both the Cheering Pokémon released multiple bolts of electricity from their bodies at Sneasel and Mightyena. Serena joined in by commanding a Flamethrower. Braixen pulled out her branch and shoot a reddish orange stream of fire from the tip. But Bell and Heather weren't going down like that. They both ordered their Pokémon to use a Dark Pulse. A purple orb of black and purple circles was aimed to counter. The attacks collided and exploded, covering the entire area in a cloud of smoke.

Unfortunately, the blast received some unwanted attention. The smoke cleared to expose the swarm of angry Beedrill. "Beedrill!" Serena shouted.

"We must be battling on their territory the entire time," Cameron suggested.

"RUN FOR IT!"

Everybody – trainers and Pokémon – scrammed out of there while the Beedrill were chasing after them. The humans and their Pokémon didn't care where they were going either. They were concern about getting away.

* * *

Namaiki and Braixen had to stop for a second to catch their breath. All that running left them exhausting. "I think we lost the Beedrill?" Namaiki breathed. "Are you alright, Braixen?"

"Braixen," the Fox Pokémon affirmed.

They looked around and noticed everyone else was not with them. "Plusle! Minun!"

"Braixen!"

Thanks to that swarm of Beedrill, Namaiki, and Braixen found themselves separated from the others. To make things even worst, they had no idea where they were. "This isn't good."

Besides her Pokemon, Namaiki's biggest concern was Tenshi. She viewed Tenshi as her own little sister. She was just a little girl and there was no telling what kind of danger she might be in if Cameron (or anyone) wasn't around to protect her. "Braixen," the Fox Pokémon voicing her concern.

"I know, Braixen. I'm worried about everyone too." Namaiki scanned the unfamiliar environment once again, trying to find a way out of the forest. But all she could find was trees that could carry on for miles. However, she wasn't going to let that get in the way of finding her friends. "I may not know a way out of this forest…," she started off saying. "…but we're not gonna find everyone by standing here. Come on."

"Braixen."

Namaiki sprung forward and suddenly felt something sticking on her head. "AH! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!" In a fit of panic, Namaiki flailed her arms around, trying to grab anything that appeared to be on her face before grabbing something real sticky. "What in the…what is this stuff? Huh?"

Brushing the sticky substance from her body, something green dropped down right in front of Namaiki. Hanging from a white string from its abdomen, the green Pokémon had six yellow legs and a greenish-black stripe underneath two color-matched spots on its abdomen resembling a face. And speaking of face, it appeared the Pokémon looked furious. "SPIIIIINN!"

"AAAHHHHHH!"

Namaiki stumbled backward, frightening at what the angry Spinarak might do to her. Braixen jumped in front of the long-haired trainer with her branch out that was already burning a small flame from the top, ready to defend her friend. "What does it want?" Namaiki asked, still quite scared. "Stay away!"

"Braixen," Braixen warned the Spinarak using the small flame burning from the tip of her branch as a clear message. But Spinarak refused to back down. In fact, it took another step forward closer to the human that ruined its web.

Namaiki had never seen a Pokémon like that before. So, she scanned the Pokémon using the Pokedex. "Spinarak, the String Spit Pokémon. Spinarak can climb any service easily and shoot a strong web from both its front and back of its body. Its prey is caught and held tight in its web."

In other words, Namaiki must have knocked down Spinarak's web while it was trying to catch food. She attempted to apologize, but the String Spit Pokémon was not in the mood to listen. Still furious, Spinarak shot a white string from its mouth directly at the trainer. But Braixen stepped in and destroyed the string shot attack using her flamethrower. Before things escalated even further, a trainer seemingly fell from the sky and landing perfectly on his feet. The sleeveless shirt he was wearing matched the appearance of the Spinarak follow by a pair of grey sweatpants, dark blue sneakers, and he had light brown hair.

Spinarak seemed to know the trainer by the way it climbed on his right shoulder. "Are you alright, Spinarak?" He asked.

"Spinarak," the Pokémon replied while firing another glance look at Namaiki.

"Excuse me, but did you just jump twenty feet from a tree?" Namaiki was flabbergasted.

"Actually, it was somewhere around twenty-five feet, but yeah," Anthony answered with a soft chuckle. "That sticky stuff you ran into was Spinarak's spider web. Clearly, Spinarak was angry when you destroyed it."

Speaking of which, Namaiki felt some more inside her hair. "Yeah. My Pokedex confirmed that for me. Sorry about that by the way, Spinarak. I really didn't mean to knock it down."

"Come on, Spinarak. She didn't mean to destroy your web. It was an accident," Anthony persuaded. Spinarak eventually nodded its head, finally forgiving the female. "Don't worry. It's all good."

"Anyway, I'm Namaiki and this is Braixen."

"Braixen."

"Nice to meet you. My name's Anthony and this is my partner, Spinarak."

"Spinarak."

* * *

 _ **This will be my last chapter for 2018. Part One will continue in the new year because I need time to type my chapters up. Besides, everything will be closed because of the holidays and I have no Wi-Fi at my house. Honestly, 2018 was a horrible year for me. The only accomplishment I had was graduating from community college and being accepted into a university, but that's about it. The rest was depressing, anxious, and so much more foolishness. Happy Holidays and here's to (hopefully) a Happy New Year! I'll see you all in 2019. Stay tuned.**_


	9. Chapter 8: Lost in the Forest

Performing in Hoenn

 _ **Guess who's back? I know it's been last year since I published a new chapter and my apologies for not posting. I warned everyone about this since the last chapter and yet I still receive anonymous reviews asking for another chapter, which is why I turned off all anonymous reviews for those who haven't noticed. But regardless, I'm back with my first chapter of the year. Taking place exactly where chapter seven left off with Namaiki meeting Anthony. Hope you enjoy.**_

Chapter 8: Lost in the Forest

"Nice to meet you. My name's Anthony, and this is my partner, Spinarak."

"Spinarak."

"So, what brings you into the forest?" Anthony asked. "You must be trying to catch some wild Pokémon?"

"I wish that was the case," Namaiki sighed. "Me and my friends were attacked by some team before were all ambushed by a swarm of angry Beedrill." Namaiki finished by explaining she and Braixen were lost after being separated and they were trying to find their friends on foot. While Namaiki was explaining her situation, Anthony just stood there listening to every word that came out of her mouth with Spinarak sitting comfortably on his left shoulder. "What about you? What are you doing in the middle of the forest?"

"No actual reason whatsoever," Anthony explained with a slight chuckle. "I just love the forest and I enjoy climbing trees."

Namaiki suspected as much since she witnessed him jumping thirty feet in the air. She was surprised the landing didn't break his ankles. Namaiki could also tell his love for nature by his outfit. From his green sleeveless shirt that had two black dots to resemble Spinarak's back. His dark blue sneakers matched the color of a Heracross, and even Anthony's hair was bushy to resemble an actual tree. But Namaiki was more concerned for her friends, especially Tenshi. Every second that passed by, the chances of the little girl being in harm's way increased. "I wish Beauti was here," she muttered loud enough for Anthony to hear her.

"Beauti?"

"My mom's Beautifly. I call her Beauti for short," she explained. "If she was here, Beautifly could search for everyone from the skies."

"Well, why didn't you say so? I can help you with that." Placing his left thumb and left pinky finger in his mouth, Anthony produced a whistling sound. There was a pause for a few seconds, but before Namaiki opened her mouth to comment, a Pokémon flew from out of the branches flying past by the girl and landing on top of Anthony's head. The Pokémon was dark green with six black legs and a long tail. According to the Pokedex, the name of the Pokémon was Yanmega. "Yanmega, the Ogre Darner Pokémon. When it flutters its wings, it creates a shockwave that can cause internal damage to its opponents."

"The lenses on your glasses match its eyes," Namaiki commented after noticing the sunglasses on top of Anthony's heads.

"You noticed," Anthony pulled his glasses out and placed them back on his face. With a bright smile on his face, he asked what she thought but, Namaiki refused to give a straight answer. Plus, she was more worried about her friends who were – again – scattered around the forest like wild Pokémon.

"Can Yanmega help me with finding my friends or not?"

"Sure, Yanmega can help. Do you have a picture to show Yanmega? He needs to know who your friends look like." Namaiki took out a small photo from her bag and handed it to the weird, nature-loving trainer.

Cameron took a picture of everybody back at Littleroot Town a few days ago and made multiple copies for everyone involved. Excluding Professor Birch and Joshua, Namaiki pointed to Cameron, Serena, and Tenshi holding Mudkip. They were nowhere to be found. She also mentioned her partner's Plusle and Minun on her shoulders in the picture, thus bringing their search party to a total of six. Two trainers, one trainer-to-be, and three Pokémon somewhere in the forest. "Yanmega, are you paying attention to where Namaiki is pointing?" Anthony asked his Pokémon on top of his head.

Yanmega nodded in confirmation. After scamming the photo, he took to the skies. Anthony and Namaiki followed the Ogre Darner Pokémon with Braixen and Spinarak. "Does this mean you don't like my sunglasses?"

* * *

Tenshi couldn't decide whether or not she passed that large rock already. It looked similar to the rocks she walked by five times. Given the fact that she was stumbling around a forest, everything looked similar to the little girl. Clinging Mudkip in her arms, a frightened Tenshi called out for her brother. "Cameron. Where are you?" she cried. "Namaiki. Serena. Where is everybody?" Tenshi had been looking around and walking for what seemed like hours. "I'm scared, Mudkip. I don't see anyone."

"Mudkip," her brother's first Pokémon agreed. Mudkip was having a hard time finding its new trainer too. The Mud Fish Pokémon looked up to Tenshi after sensing a couple of drops on the top of its head. At first it thought the weather was changing, but it was actually Tenshi crying. "Mudkip Mud."

"I want my brother," Tenshi cried with more tears running down her eyes. Mudkip rubbed its head on Tenshi in an attempted to comfort the young girl, and with a huge smile on its face, Tenshi stopped crying seeing that Mudkip was letting her know everything would be alright. Smiling back at the starter Pokémon, she rubbed her eyes and the tears off her face.

"You're right," Tenshi responded. "And besides, I might end up lost when I become a trainer one day."

"Mud."

"Now, let's go find big brother and the others."

"Mudkip!"

"You're alright, little one?" Heather and her Sneasel appeared from behind a tree. They stood several feet across from the tiny girl. "You seemed to be lost. Did you get separated from your friends?" Heather and Sneasel walked toward her with a devious smile on their faces. At that moment, a Taillow appeared from behind the small human, ready to strike if she made any attempt to run away. Tenshi hadn't forgotten Heather ambushed her brother and friends. Knowing that, Tenshi was afraid and slowly backed away, but Mudkip jumped out of Tenshi's arms and stood tall on the floor. Mudkip was new to battling, but it wasn't about to let anything happen to its trainer's sister.

"Mudkip Mud," the Mud Fish Pokémon warned duo to stay away from Tenshi.

Heather just laughed and continued to walk closer. "How cute. Acting like the kid's bodyguard," she taunted. "A Pokémon as puny as you can't even protect yourself."

"Sneasel Sneasel," her Sharp Claw partner mocked as well. But Mudkip paid them no mind and stood its ground.

"Still playing tough? Then my partner will just have to teach you a thing or two." The tip of Sneasel's claws glowed white as the Pokémon stepped closer toward its enemies until a flamethrower out of nowhere separated the bad guys from Tenshi and Mudkip. "Huh? Where did that came from?" Heather asked.

"TENSHI!"

The little girl saw Namaiki, Anthony, and Braixen came running to her aid. "Big sis, you found me," Tenshi replied with a smile.

"I'm so glad you're safe," Namaiki replied. "And I see we found you at the right time too."

"I was wondering when you would show up," Heather stated. "I knew that threatening to harm your little friend would get you out of hiding."

Angry was an understatement compared to the emotion Namaiki felt. Braixen stood next to Mudkip with her branch in hand that was burning fire from the tip. "Namaiki, who is the guy?" Tenshi asked.

"This is Anthony. I ran into him and he offered to help me find you guys," Namaiki explained. She was thankful for Anthony's assistance, and by the look of things, they found Tenshi at the perfect time. Heather and her Sneasel were not going anywhere. "Speaking of guys, I noticed this chick's friend isn't with her."

Tenshi was growing anxious concerning her brother's safety. "I hope my brother is okay."

It was sweet how much Tenshi cared for her brother. "Don't worry, Tenshi. I'm sure your brother is doing just fine." Namaiki then thought of an idea. It was a stretch, but it just might work. Reaching into her left side pocket on her bag, she took out a bracelet with pink and dark brown beads. "This should let him know we need help. Anthony, can Yanmega still go searching for Cameron and Serena, right?"

"Sure. I still have Spinarak to battle," Anthony answered. Yanmega took another look at Namaiki's picture.

"Give this to Cameron once you see him. He'll know what it means," she told the Ogre Darner Pokémon.

"Spinarak, string shot," Anthony commanded. Spinarak shot a white string from its mouth and blinded Taillow.

"LOW! LOW! LOW!" Taillow flared its wings over its head, flying around all over the place in an attempt to regain its eyesight. Carrying the bead bracelet using its fangs, Yanmega flew past the Tiny Swallow Pokémon. Taillow managed to take off the sticky substance around its head and could see just fine, but Yanmega was already gone. Even if Yanmega located Serena and Cameron's whereabouts and couldn't return, it wouldn't matter, given the advantage Namaiki, Anthony, and Tenshi had compared to Heather.

"Are you kids done stalling? Me and Sneasel are ready to fight," Heather fired.

"Sneasel!"

"The question is are _you_ ready?" Anthony fired back. "The way I'm looking at it, you're all alone."

"And with your four-eyed boyfriend somewhere, there's three of us and only one of you," Namaiki added.

Heather just smirked and produced a small chuckle. "That's what you think. Taillow, echoed voice."

"Taillow." Her Taillow flew to the sky before opening its mouth as wide as it could. "TAILOOOOOOOOWW!" The flying-type released multiple sound waves that echoed across the forest. The small group was almost blown away by the effect. Mudkip was nearly taken until Braixen grabbed its tail fin. The sound waves disappeared after a few extra moments until there was dead silence.

Namaiki wanted to laugh or make a smart remark. But before she opened her mouth, an entire swarm of angry Taillow was surrounding the group. She held a terrifying Tenshi closer in her arms. Anthony was looking around the swarm trying to think of a plan. But he was quite frighted as well.

Heather smiled evilly and brushed her long blonde hair. "Guess I'm not all alone after all."

* * *

"At least we got away from those Beedrill," Serena panted. Cameron, Plusle, and Minun were right beside her while attempting to catch their breath. Looking over her shoulder, Serena couldn't find Namaiki or Tenshi anywhere. "Hey, where's Namaiki? And Tenshi?"

Hearing his sister's whereabouts was unknown sparked worry in Cameron. Both his lungs refilled with air supply. Cameron scanned the area, but couldn't find his little sister anywhere. "Tenshi? Tenshi!?"

Plusle and Minun also noticed their trainer was nowhere to be found. "Plus."

"Min."

The duo called out to Namaiki with no success. After that angry Beedrill swarm ambushed the group, everybody scattered all over the forest. But Serena noticed Namaiki and Tenshi weren't the only ones missing. "Braixen's not here too," she said. "Braixen!"

"Where are you, little sis?"

What a predicament Serena and Cameron found themselves. Not only they were separated from their friends, but the two were lost as well, and there was no telling how long the forest carried. Serena and Cameron could end up at the next town if they weren't careful. The thought of Tenshi being by herself frightened Cameron.

The male photographer was taken by surprised when he felt a hand on his left shoulder. Only to find Serena standing behind him with a smile on her face. "It's gonna be alright," she said. "We'll find Tenshi and the others. Everything will be fine."

Plusle and Minun comforted Cameron as well, but none of the cheering and comfort appeared to be working. "I hope so," he voiced in concern. "My little sister is somewhere lost and that team are after us."

Cameron did have a point. Serena thought maybe they retreated following the Beedrill swarm, but she doubted that for some reason. Whoever those guys were, they seemed dangerous already. They admitted to working with the Pokémon Hunter Dennis and ambushed the group out of nowhere, but Serena and Cameron could figure all that out later. They had to find Namaiki, Tenshi, and Braixen and regroup. "Hey, Serena," Cameron called out. "What do you know about that hunter who attacked you and Namaiki?"

"Huh?"

"I mean you two already told me. I guess my question is: do you have any idea why that Dennis guy tried to steal your Pokémon?"

"Umm…I'm not really sure. Dennis is a Pokémon Hunter, so I just assumed he just wanted to steal our Pokémon and sell them," Serena responded. But that was a good question. After Cameron brought up the subject, Serena started to wonder was the encounter just a random attack or if Dennis targeted her and Namaiki specifically?

 _ **BOOM!**_

"What was that?" Serena shrieked. Following a sudden explosion, Serena and Cameron noticed a cloud of dark smoke from a distance. "You think it's those two who attacked us?" she suggested.

"I don't know. Probably. Serena, look at that."

Pointing at the exact location of that explosion, Cameron spotted a flamethrower shooting upward at the sky. "Your Braixen is a Fire-type, right?"

"You think Braixen is up there?" Cameron's suggestion was a long stretch but maybe he was right. Only one way to find out exactly. "Let's go check it out."

"I'm right with you, Serena."

 _ **BOOM!**_

Another sudden dark pulse blindsided the two trainers. Left in a cloud of smoke again, Serena and Cameron couldn't see anything. The former called out Sylveon and commanded Fairy Wind. The intertwining Pokémon pulled its feelers together only to spread them wide open, sending out a strong gust of sparkling wind to rid the smoke. A Mightyena jumped through the small smoke and attempted to pounce on Sylveon with a Bite attack. Luckily, she used her feelers to dodged the attack in a split second. "Are you okay, Sylveon?" Serena asked.

"Eon eon," Sylveon answered.

Mightyena stood high on its legs looking down at Sylveon. All while growling at its enemy while its trainer was hovering over the Bite Pokémon. "You're the one who attacked us earlier," Serena proclaimed.

Bell didn't respond right away. Instead, he snickered evilly at the two trainers before him with the electric tablet in his hand. "You two wasn't about to leave me, right?" Bell mocked.

"What do you want from us? Why are you guys attacking us?" Cameron questioned.

Bell's demeanor changed from mocking to cold-heartedly. "Your girlfriends defeated my colleague and I demand answers," he shot. "And if you punks won't talk willingly, then I'll just have to beat it out of you instead. Mightyena, let's do it."

"Arf," Mightyena affirmed.

"Not if we have anything to say about it. Mudkip, use…" It only took Cameron a moment to realized Mudkip was lost in the forest. "That's right. I don't know what happened to Mudkip"

Bell laughed out loud at Cameron. "You lost your own Pokémon? And you call yourself a Pokémon trainer?" he mocked. "Taking you kids down is gonna be easier than I thought. Mightyena, use bite."

Mightyena opened its mouth wide open and created a white aura in the shape of sharp fangs. After which, Mightyena charged after the Fairy-type Pokémon. "I still have my Pokémon," Serena stepped in. "Sylveon, use protect."

"Eon." Sylveon spread her feelers and a bluish green force field appeared in front of her. Due to the disadvantage, Mightyena's Bite attack faded once both moves made contact. "Nice job, Sylveon. Now use Swift." Sylveon jumped in the air and swished her tail, releasing multiple yellow stars with golden sparkles at her opponent.

"Double Team," Bell commanded. Mightyena glowed white as multiples copies appeared and surrounded the Fairy-type. As a result, Swift targeted one of the fake copies. Sylveon was having a problem telling the real Mightyena from the fake copies. Looking down at the trainers before him, Bell chuckled with an evil grin on his face. "Tackle," he commanded sticking his left index finger out to point at Sylveon. Mightyena and all its copies charged and slammed their bodies against Sylveon.

"Sylveon, hang in there!"

"Don't give up!"

"Plus!"

"Min!"

Serena, Cameron, Plusle, and Minun were all rooting for Sylveon to stay strong. Despite giving it everything she got, the Intertwining Pokémon was struggling to stand on her feet. Although there was only one Mightyena, Sylveon felt like she was being attacked by a whole swarm. She was slowly getting covered in scratches. From her slender legs to feelers, bruises were showing. Mightyena and its copies were not showing any mercy.

In the meantime, Bell was enjoying every moment of the battle. "What's the matter? Your Sylveon is not giving up, is it?" He mockingly asked. Eventually, he decided that was enough and commanded Mightyena to stand down. All the copies disappeared and the real Mightyena appeared across from the exhausted Sylveon.

"Don't listen to him, Sylveon! I know you can still take him down!" Serena cheered. Sylveon was injured but refused to back down. She brushed herself off using her feelers and stood tall on her four legs. "Yes! Now use Swift." But before Sylveon produced another Swift attack, she was hit with a light blue aura unexpectedly. "SYLVEON!"

Sylveon was knocked on her back. Suddenly, an unknown Flying-type Pokémon came flying down surrounded by red fire. Sylveon only had a little time to avoid another collision. With the little strength she had left, Sylveon jumped out the way and right on time too. The Flying-type missed its target and flew to the sky. Serena didn't know what was going on or who was that Pokémon. The only thing she did knew was the move: Brave Bird."

"EON!"

"SYLVEON!"

While Serena and Sylveon were distracted, Bell ordered Mightyena to use a dark pulse. Without warning, a combination of black and purple circles made a direct hit on Sylveon. "EOOOOONN!"

Serena ran to her Pokémon, but Sylveon was unable to continue battling. Cameron, Plusle, and Minun ran up to their friends. "Serena! Is Sylveon okay?" Cameron asked in fear.

Serena shook her head while holding onto her unconscious Pokémon. "Sylveon can't battle anymore." After returning Sylveon in her poke ball, Serena turned to Bell. "That was not fair."

"She's right," Cameron added. "You set up that surprised attack."

"Me? I don't know what you mean," Bell replied in a sarcastic tone.

Things were getting out of hand. If only Cameron had Mudkip with him by his side. Although Cameron received Mudkip and officially became a trainer the other day, they could at least offer some support. He noticed Plusle and Minun tugging on the bottom of his pants. They wanted to help Serena and battle. Cameron never battled before and he didn't know what moves Plusle and Minun could use, but it was better than standing on the sides doing nothing. "You're right. Let's do this, you guys," Cameron said at the duo. Plusle and Minun charged up front and they were ready to battle. "Use Discharge."

"PLUUUUSS!"

"MIIIINN!"

Plusle and Minun released multiple bolts of electricity from their bodies and aimed at Mightyena. The Bite Pokémon moved out of the way, missing the discharged attack. Bell just smiled in delight. "Is that the best you got? Double Team."

Mightyena surrounded the electric duo with multiple copies of itself. Plusle and Minun were waiting for Cameron to give them a command. Meanwhile, they were scanning each copy to figure out which was the real Mightyena, but Cameron had a hunch Bell would command another double team again. "Now use spark," he ordered.

"Plus!"

"Min!"

Plusle and Minun didn't attack right away, but electricity was sparking from their cheeks and tails. With their eyes closed, they attempted to sense the real Mightyena. Bell considered it the Pokémon were giving up since they hadn't attacked. "They must have given up already," he noted. "Let's finished this. Dark Pulse."

Before Mightyena opened its mouth, both Plusle and Minun released multiple bolts of electricity from their bodies. The attack was large enough to shock all the copies. The Double Team disappeared until one electrocuted Mightyena was standing. After being electrocuted, Mightyena still had bits of electricity sticking on its fur. For once since the battle started, Bell was finally on the losing end. "YES! Way to go, Plusle and Minun," Cameron cheered.

Plusle and Minun joined hand in hand and spun around filled with excitement. In the meantime, Mightyena shook off the rest of the electricity, which meant Bell had no reason to hold back any further. "Don't celebrate just yet. This battle isn't over," he fired.

After a long search through the forest, Yanmega managed to found Serena and Cameron. While they weren't paying attention, Yanmega landed on the top of Cameron's head. "Hey! Did something land on my head?" he asked Serena.

"A Pokémon," Serena answered. Yanmega tilted its head forward to look at Cameron in the eyes. Cameron had seen a Yanmega before but never met anyone who trained one. So, he couldn't tell if that specific Yanmega was wild or it had a trainer. However, Cameron noticed the Yanmega was carrying something small and familiar in its fangs that caught his attention.

"Wait a minute." Yanmega separated its fangs until whatever it was carrying landed in Cameron's left hand. It was a bracelet with pink and dark brown beads tied together by a single knot from a thin black elastic cord. Confirming his answers were two square white beads that had "C" and "N" on either one of them. "Namaiki," he whispered.

"Huh?"

"It's Namaiki. She must be in trouble. We gotta go. NOW!"

Another light blue aura struck in front of their feet. The same Swellow with the odd-looking collar around its neck appeared beside Bell. Meanwhile, Mightyena shook off the rest of the electricity that was still flowing through its body. "Don't think our battle is over," Bell fired.

But Serena and Cameron didn't have time for any more foolishness from that guy. Plusle and Minun knew this before running off releasing another round of electricity at Bell and his Pokémon. Being highly vulnerable to electric-types, Swellow wasn't sticking around. The bolts struck Bell and Mightyena's feet long enough for Serena, Cameron, and their Pokémon to make their break.

Once Bell lifted his head, the two kids had already disappeared. "Run all you like, but we still have unfinished business."

 _ **And there. After months of long delays, another chapter has been complete. Again, sorry for the long delay. But best believe this summer will be filled with new chapters and surprises. Now I'm off to work on the next chapter. How will Serena and her friends get out of this mess? Who exactly are Heather and Dennis working for? And how will Anthony be in any help? All this and more on the way. Leave a comment on what you think and I'll be back with another chapter. Don't worry: it won't take months to prepare. Stay tuned.**_


	10. Chapter 9: A Toxic Retreat

Performing in Hoenn

 _ **Just like I promised another chapter on short notice. After ending my last final exam earlier this month, I've been working on Fanfiction ever since to make up for the long months of total silence. Now back to the story. Things were getting hectic for Serena and her Hoenn friends the last time we've seen them. Can they figure out a way out of this mess? Let's find out. Enjoy.**_

Chapter 9: A Toxic Retreat

"It's gonna be alright, Tenshi. Please calm down."

"I want my brother." Namaiki tried to comfort Tenshi in her arms, but nothing seemed to calm the small child down. Tenshi buried her head against Namaiki's neck while holding onto her tightly, and not wanting to let go. Tears ran down her face like a Squirtle on a rainy night.

"TAILLOW! TAILLOW! TAILLOW! TAILLOW!" the dozens of Taillow screamed.

Heather smiled deviously at the small group. She endured making her enemies cringle in fear. "Wing Attack," she commanded.

"TAILLOOOOOWW!" Heather's Taillow screeched. It swooped down at Braixen with its wings glowing white, but Braixen used the flame on her branch to counter. However, Braixen failed to remember about the swarm of Taillow surrounding her, in which one of the members came from behind and struck Braxien with a Wing Attack.

"Braixen!" the Fox Pokémon cried in pain. Braixen stumbled a few feet but picked herself back up slow enough for another Taillow to use a Wing Attack and knock her branch from her hand. "BRAIX!"

"Hehe. That's right, Taillow. Teach these kids a lesson they will never forget."

"TAILLOOOOOOOOWWW!" Taillow screeched to the entire swarm around him and every single one of their wings glowed white. They swooped down with the intention to not only attack the Pokémon but the trainers as well. Namaiki and Anthony threw their bodies over Tenshi like a shield ready to withstand any blow that was coming the little girl's way.

Heather stood on the sidelines laughing maniacally. "Haha. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HUH?"

Powerful bolts of yellow electricity suddenly shocked every single Taillow including the one under Heather's care. Heather's Taillow fell to the ground, unable to battle since it was a Flying-type. As for the rest, they made a hasty retreat back into the wilderness. Just when Namaiki was about to ask where the attack came from, her question was answered. "Tenshi!"

Running towards her was Serena, Cameron, Plusle and Minun. "It's Cameron," Namaiki gasped.

"Big…big brother. You found me. You really came to me." Tenshi ran to Cameron to give him the biggest hug ever. Her tears changed from bitter to delight being reunited with her brother. "I thought something bad happened to you," she thought out loud.

Cameron held Tenshi in his arms. "When I have a little sister to rescue? No way anything is going to happen to me."

In the middle of the brother-sister reunion, Plusle and Minun were reunited with their pink-headed trainer. After the duo jumped in her arms, Namaiki held them close to her face. "I'm so glad you both are okay," she said. "Wait a minute, are you two responsible for scaring those Taillow?" They both confirmed with smiles and nods.

"Plus."

"Min."

Namaiki giggled at her partners, but she was grateful for the save. Speaking of Pokémon, Serena noticed Braixen sustained some injuries but she seemed to be okay. "Braixen," she signed. "Thank goodness I found you. Are you okay?" Serena asked her partner.

"Braixen Braix," the Fire-type confirmed, picking her branch off the floor.

Yanmega landed on Anthony's arm right across from Spinarak. "You found them. Excellent job, Yanmega."

Heather annoyingly returned Taillow back in its Poke ball. With the kids and their Pokémon reunited, she needed Bell. Heather only had her Sneasel to battle with since Taillow defeated. "So, are you ready to give up?" Namaiki shot at Heather.

"Hope I didn't keep everyone waiting." That voice was coming from behind. Swellow was flying toward the group while its trainer was holding onto one of its red claws. The male dropped to the ground once he built enough distance from him and the kids. Serena, her friends, and their Pokémon were surrounded. "Okay, no more playing games," Bell said.

"Nice of you to finally join us," Heather said sarcastically. "Where have you been? They've already defeated my Taillow."

"Forget about it. Let's just end this mess once and for all. Swellow, use Gust." Swellow flapped its wings at high speed and created a strong gust of wind at the group. A smirk crept on Heather's face seeing Bell was signaling to her. "Now, Sneasel, use Icy Wind."

"Sneasel. SNEASEEEELL!" Sneasel blew a beam of wind from its mouth at the group in front of it. Between the Icy Wind and Swellow's Gust, Heather and Bell were giving Serena and her friends the cold shoulder.

"We gotta do something before we all freeze to death," Namaiki yelled.

Cameron was trying to keep his sister warm from the Icy Wind, but the effect of Gust wasn't making it easy. "No kidding," he said. "But what can we do?"

"First, we have to take down that Sneasel," Anthony said. He scanned his surroundings at the Pokémon, figuring out who had the best advantage over Sneasel. Beside himself, Serena appeared to be the only person who knew how to battle. Anthony's Spinarak and Yanmega were at a disadvantage due to them being Bug-types while Sneasel is part Ice-type. Cameron and his Mudkip lacked experience. Namaiki seemed inexperienced herself. According to Namaiki, Serena was from another region. Namaiki mentioned Serena finished a journey. That's it.

"Serena, have Braixen use Flamethrower," Anthony suggested.

"Huh? Oh. I get it. Braixen, Flamethrower."

Braixen heard her trainer's command and nodded. With her branch in hand, Braixen formed a flame from the tip before releasing it. "Braixen. BRAIIIXEEENN!" The stream of flame melted the Icy Wind with its intense heat before heading directly at Sneasel.

"Sneasel?" the Sharp Claw Pokémon panicked.

"Don't just stand there. Dodge it," Heather demanded. Sneasel avoided the flamethrower in the nick of time, at the cost of providing an open for a counter. Serena didn't need any further explaining. Releasing her Pancham from his poke ball, Serena commanded him to use Dark Pulse. Pancham created a ball of black and purple circles in his hands, firing the circles at Sneasel. "PANCHAM!"

"Dark Pulse," Heather ordered.

"SNEASEL!" Both Dark Pulses collided and erupt the area with a loud burst, covering the area in smoke temporarily. Giving her track record when it came to Pokémon battling, Namaiki decided to leave it up to Serena. The long-haired girl would stick to protect Tenshi out of harm's way. Since Serena was going to battle Heather and Namaiki watched over Tenshi, it was up to Cameron and Anthony to handle Bell.

Mudkip is a Water-type Pokémon and Swellow is part Normal and Flying, but giving Cameron and Mudkip were inexperienced and Anthony's Pokémon being Bug-types, it was obvious Bell had the upper hand. However, there was a move that only Spinarak and its evolved form could use that might come in handy, although Anthony had no idea how helpful it might be. "Ready, Cameron?"

"Yeah. Me and Mudkip might be still new at Pokémon battles, but nobody will get away with endangering my sister."

"We'll see about that. Mightyena, use Bite," Bell commanded.

Mightyena sprinted forward with its mouth wide open, forming a white aura shaped like a pair of teeth. Mudkip and Spinarak jumped out of the way before the jaws could clamped on them, but Swellow was ordered to use Brave Bird. The Swallow Pokémon dive down like a missile with its wings folded as its body burst into flames. The flames turned into a blue aura and headed straight for Mudkip. Before Swellow could deliver the final blow, Yanmega swooped in and saved Mudkip. "Thanks for the save, man," Cameron said to Anthony.

"Thank Yanmega." After slamming into the ground, Anthony noticed Swellow's body was covered in light blue sparks. "Brave Bird is extremely powerful, but it also paralyzes the user. So, we have a little opportunity on our hands to counter-attack," Anthony explained. "Now, Spinarak. Pin Missile."

"Let's help out too, Mudkip, and use Water Gun," Cameron commanded.

"Mudkip. MUDKIIIPP!"

"Spinarak. SPIN! SPIN! SPIN!"

Mudkip opened its mouth and released a spiral of water. Spinarak separated its red mandibles and fired multiple, small white needles. Both attacks were heading toward the stunned Swellow. However, a turquoise force field appeared in front of Swellow before any of the two attacks could land a mark. "You didn't forget about my Mightyena, have you?" Bell proclaimed. At the same time, Swellow shook off the remaining sparks around its body.

Cameron was getting a little worried, but not Anthony. "No, we haven't. Yanmega, Air Slash." Yanmega's wings glowed white before flapping them. They sent out a couple of white disc-like energy blades at Swellow.

"Your Yanmega is not the only one who can use that move. Swellow, Air Slash." Swellow's wings glowed light blue before they flapped and sending out multiple light blue disc-like energy blades. Both Air Slashes destroyed the other in a thin cloud of smoke, but more light blue energy blades penetrated through the smoke and targeted Yanmega.

"Yanmega!" After Yanmega fell to the ground, several light blue energy blades landed in front of Mudkip and Spinarak. The Pokémon were blinded by the sand, unable to notice Mightyena pouncing on them with a Bite attack. "Oh no, Spinarak!"

"Mudkip!"

Although injured, Spinarak and Mudkip fought the urge to continue. "Have to be smarter than that to defeat me," Bell laughed.

* * *

"Sneasel, Fury Swipes," Heather commanded. Sneasel's claws glowed white while Sneasel sprinted toward Braixen.

"Braixen, use Scratch." Tugging her branch back into her tail, Braixen met Sneasel halfway and processed her Scratch attack as an encounter to Sneasel's Fury Swipes. Neither Pokémon showed any signs giving up. Meanwhile, Namaiki was standing on the side debating whether or not help Serena. The reason Namaiki was doing nothing because Serena was more experienced when it came to Pokémon battles. Plusle and Minun started pulling on Namaiki's pants leg wanting to get involved.

"Plus."

"Min."

"Huh? You guys want to battle too?" Namaiki hadn't forgotten about their last two battles which didn't end well in their favor. Witnessing the battle, Heather commanded Sneasel another Icy Wind. Sneasel opened its mouth and blew another beam of wind with sparkling blue snow at Braixen.

"Braixen, Flamethrower," Serena ordered.

"Braixen. Braaaixeen!" Instead of using her branch, Braixen released her red-orange flame from her mouth. The Flamethrower and the Icy Wind collided halfway and exploded.

"Dark Pulse!" Heather growled.

"Pancham, you use Dark Pulse as well."

Both Pancham and Sneasel fired beams of black and purple circles at one another. Both Dark Pulses collided with each other only to explode like the last time. The area was covered in a slight thick of smoke. Unknown to Braixen and Pancham, Sneasel ran through the smoke cloud with its claws glowing white. "Braixen?"

"Cham?" Braixen and Pancham were taken by surprise. They didn't even have time to react. Serena ordered her Pokémon to dodge, but Sneasel had already slashed them both multiple times using its claws.

"Oh no! Braixen! Pancham!" Serena cried. That was enough to convince Namaiki to join in the battle. Seeing the pleading in her partners' eyes, the rookie coordinator nodded to Plusle and Minun. Meanwhile, Heather commanded Sneasel to use another Icy Wind, but that attack was different from before. Holding its hands over its head, Sneasel formed a ball of Icy Wind. Before Sneasel could release the attack, Plusle and Minun intercepted by releasing powerful bolts of electricity from their bodies and destroying the Icy Wind ball.

"Huh?" Heather voiced out.

"Don't forget about us. We're in this fight too," Namaiki proclaimed. Plusle and Minun's cheeks were releasing electricity as they stood tall in front of Braixen. Both of Namaiki's Pokémon were ready to battle. "Figured you needed some help. So, what do you say, Kalos? Shall we let this witch know who she's messing with?"

"You bet," Serena smiled and nodded.

"You kids are an annoying bunch," Heather growled before demanding yet another Icy Wind. Sneasel formed another ball of ice over its head and threw it at Braixen and Pancham. Serena's Pokémon were ready, but so were Plusle and Minun.

"Alright, Plusle and Minun. Use Discharge," Namaiki proclaimed. As the chunk of ice grew closer, Plusle and Minun's bodies were suddenly surrounded by yellow electricity. Orange-yellow orbs with yellow sparks of electricity appeared in front of their ears they were released. One of the orbs destroyed the Icy Wind while the orb headed for Sneasel. Sneasel was ordered to dodge the orb, but it was too little too late. The attack left the Sharp Claw Pokémon in yellow electricity sparks floating around its body. Namaiki didn't know what move that was, but it wasn't Discharge. "Plusle, Minun, what was that move?"

"That was Electro Ball," Serena explained. "Namaiki, your Pokémon used Electro Ball."

"Electro Ball?" Namaiki never heard or seen an Electro Ball before. That was the first time Plusle and Minun ever used that move, so the duo was just as surprised as their trainer. The Cheering Pokémon exchanged glances at one another in awe, but it was not the time for celebration.

Heather couldn't handle Serena and Namaiki all by herself. "Bell, I need a hand over here," she screamed at her partner.

"Grrr. I'm a little busy at the moment." Bell commanded his Swellow to use Brave Bird again as Mightyena fired a Dark Pulse at the opposing Pokémon. His plan was to get Mudkip, Spinarak, and Yanmega all together for Swellow to deliver the final blow. Unfortunately for Bell, Anthony had a plan of his own.

"You really think this will work?" Cameron asked.

"I'm not sure, but let's give it a shot." Anthony was confident about his plan, so Cameron was going to trust the bug trainer for once. Meanwhile, their Pokémon were constantly dodging the Dark Pulse. Once his plan was approved by Cameron, Anthony ordered Yanmega and Spinarak to protect Mudkip.

They fell right into Bell's trap. "NOW, SWELLOW! BRAVE BIRD!" Swellow swooped down with its body covered in another blue aura and slammed at the trio will full force. There was no way the Pokémon could still be standing after that.

"Mudkip, Water Gun!"

"MUUDDKIIIPP!" Suddenly, Mightyena was blindsided by a Water Gun to the face.

"WHAT!"

"Yanmega, use _your_ Air Slash," Anthony commanded. Yanmega's wings glow white before flapping them forward, releasing light blue disc-like energy blades. Thanks to the Water Gun, Mightyena failed to dodge in time. The energy blades made direct hit and Mightyena was thrown backward. Bell couldn't believe what he was witnessing. Not just Mightyena, but the fact that Spinarak was on top of Swellow. "Swellow, shake Spinarak off you. HURRY!"

Due to the effects of using Brave Bird, Swellow couldn't move too well right away. It was stunned with sparks running all over its body. "Nice job, Spinarak. Now use Pin Missile," Anthony ordered.

Spinarak separated its mandibles again and fired Swellow with white needles from behind. "LOOOOOWWW!"

Swellow landed face first onto the ground and was defeated instantly. Bell and Heather were getting more and more frustrated at the thought of being defeated. Luckily for them, Bell thought of a plan that might work. Returning his injured Swellow, he looked to his left to find Tenshi cheering for her friends, rooting for their victory. Mightyena was injured but found the momentum to stand up still. His signature devilish smile appeared again from under his nose. "Dark Pulse!"

Purple and black circles exited from Mightyena's mouth, but its assigned target was Tenshi. Mudkip ran in front of the stunned Tenshi, purposely taking the full hit instead of the little girl. However, Mudkip was knocked unconscious in exchange.

"TENSHI!? MUDKIP!?" More Dark Pulse attacks from both sides ambushed the group unexpectedly. Braixen, Pancham, Plusle, Minun, Spinarak, and Yanmega were all laying on the ground, badly wounded. A closer look revealed the latter was unable to battle. Serena, Namaiki, Cameron, and Anthony couldn't believe what they saw. Tenshi was crying her eyes out with the defeated Mudkip in her arms.

"Can't you see? It's futile to defeat us," Bell rang in their ears. "We have a job to do even if it means getting our hands dirty."

"This is your last chance. Give up or else." Heather's Sneasel responded to its evil trainer with its claws glowing white again as they grew a few inches.

"Serena, what about your Sylveon?" Namaiki suggested. "You haven't called that Pokémon out."

"Sylveon was defeated already. I'm afraid I have no other Pokémon to use."

 _Damn it. These two are the worst_ Anthony thought to himself. _They enjoy picking on trainers even if it means playing foul._ What could he do? All of the Pokémon were greatly wounded. Anthony feared if they were attacked one last time, that will just make their suffering more severe. Cameron was a new trainer and Mudkip was his only partner. Not to mention the rage in his eyes. Probably wouldn't be the smartest idea for him to battle. Cameron looked like he was ready to rip someone's head right off. "You've got 30 seconds before we start blasting again," Heather warned.

Anthony was desperate to save his friends. _I've got to do something, but what? The rest of my Pokémon are back home._

"Spinarak." Anthony turned to find Spinarak making its way back on its feet. The String Spit Pokémon was only inches away from the Bug-type trainer. Its black eyes were narrowed and Anthony could see a level of determination in its pupils. Despite its body covered with injuries, Spinarak refused to give up. "Spin Spin Spinarak."

"Spinarak. You mean…?"

Spinarak nodded its little head at its trainer. At the same time, Braixen and Pancham picked themselves up. With that being said, Anthony had a plan that just might work. However, he and Spinarak only had one shot. It was all or nothing. "Hey, Serena, I think your help," he announced.

"Huh? Do you have a plan?"

"Mhm. There's only one move Spinarak can use, but I need some cover. I know it's a long shot, but it might be the only way to get out of this mess."

"10 seconds," warned Heather.

Serena was a little unsure. She didn't want to risk her team's health any further, but Braixen and Pancham seemed into it. Plusle and Minun decided to resume the fighting as well. "Wait, you two wanna continue fighting? Even after what happened?" Namaiki asked.

"We need to get Sneasel and Mightyena together. Cover Spinarak and when I say now, command your Pokémon to dodge," Anthony said.

"Time's up. Dark Pulse." Sneasel and Mightyena once again attacked the crew with another round of Dark Pulse.

"Braixen, Hidden Power. Pancham, use Stone Edge."

"Plusle, Minun, Electro Ball."

"PAAAANNCHAAAAM!" Pancham slammed both his fists onto the ground. Light blue rock pillars appeared to the service; one in front of Pancham and three more on both the left and right side. Braixen jumped on top of the center pillar with Plusle and Minun in arms. Braixen hopped on the three pillars on her left with the electric duo taking the right. A light blue ball of energy formed from the tip of the branch before Braixen threw the energy ball at Mightyena. "BRAAAAIXEENN!"

Meanwhile, Plusle and Minun formed another orange-yellow electric energy ball from their ears. They threw their Electro Balls directly at Mightyena. "PLUUSS!"

"MIINN!"

Mightyena dodged the Electro Balls in time while Sneasel used its Fury Swipe to demolished the Hidden Power. Thanks to the Stone Edge, both Dark Pulses targeted the stone pillar at the end of the row. On to phase two of Anthony's plan: getting Mightyena and Sneasel in the same spot. "What's wrong? Is that the best you got?" Namaiki teased.

"I'll show you better. Get 'em, Sneasel." Bell commanded another Bite attack. Braixen, Pancham, Plusle, and Minun stood in the middle as Sneasel and Mightyena charged after them. Sneasel's claws were white while Mightyena ran, white teething aura at the ready.

"Anthony, this will be the perfect time for that plan of yours," Namaiki proclaimed.

"Wait for it," Anthony explained. He wanted Mightyena and Sneasel a little bit closer. Spinarak was already in position to deliver his signature move, but Namaiki was becoming impatient. She was about to command Plusle and Minun to dodge on her own. "NOW!"

"Dodge it, quick!" Serena and Namaiki ordered.

All four of the Pokémon avoided the attacks in a split second. Migthyena and Sneasel were standing together. "Here's our chance, Spinarak." The Bug-type trainer announced. "Toxic Thread."

Separating its red mandibles again, Spinarak fired a purple string. Before Mightyena and Sneasel knew it, purple tendrils of poison surrounded them and spun like an upside-down top. Even Heather and Bell were flabbergasted. Nobody beside Anthony and Spinarak had either seen or heard that move before. "Umm…Anthony, care to explain?" Namaiki asked.

"That, my friends, is Spinarak's signature move known as Toxic Thread," Anthony detailed.

"I never heard of it," Serena said.

"That's because Spinarak and its evolved form, Ariados, are the only two Pokémon that could use the attack," he added. "To make things even sweeter for us, if they touched the Toxic Thread, they will instantly get poisoned."

Before the battle resumed, something in the air was banging on Cameron's eardrums. "Do you guys hear that?" Cameron asked his friends.

"Hear what?" Namaiki asked.

Serena tried to listen carefully, but couldn't hear anything. "Listen. Shhh." The noise was growing larger enough for everyone to hear it. The trees around them were blowing while the volume of the roaring sound increased every given second. Hovering over the forest was a dark helicopter. Its large blades were turning the forest into a scene during a hurricane. Everything was blowing at rapid speed from the tree branches to the hairs on the humans' heads. "Hey, everyone. Look over there," Cameron pointed to the back of the helicopter. Regardless of the twirling tail rotor, the gang noticed a gold logo mounted on the tail fin.

"That logo matched their pendants," Namaiki explained. The cabin door on the right-side slid open. A female passenger slid open the cabin door and placed a leg on landing skid. She and Heather were wearing a similar wardrobe.

"WE HAD BEEN WATCHING FROM THE SIDES. BELL, HEATHER, WE'VE GOT EVERYTHING WE NEEDED. IT'S TIME TO GO. BOSS HAS ANOTHER ASSIGNMENT FOR YOU TWO," the girl yelled through the ruffling sound of the blade above her.

"NO WAY! NOT UNTIL WE CRUSH THESE KIDS!" Heather yelled back.

"Sneasel Senas."

Back at the helicopter, the female reached for something in her seat. "ANOTHER TIME!" She dropped a round smoke bomb that exploded the second it hit the ground. The gang was surrounded by thick black smoke, preventing them to see Bell and Heather. The only option they could do was to wish their Pokémon weren't stolen, but they weren't getting hopes up with that logic. After the smoke cleared, they went over a checklist: Braixen, Pancham, Plusle, Minun, Mudkip, Spinarak, and Yanmega. To their surprise, everyone was present except for Bell, Heather, and their Pokémon. Even Spinarak's Toxic Thread somehow faded away during the conflict. "Where did they go?" Serena asked.

The helicopter was still flying above them, but with a ladder hanging. Bell was the first to enter. Heather followed, but not before sending her farewells to the kids. "YOU RUNTS WILL SEE US AGAIN! NEXT TIME WE MEET, THERE WILL BE NO ESCAPING!"

The helicopter left that scene with blazing speed, leaving Serena and her friends all alone with their Pokémon.

 _ **Toxic Thread is a Poison-type move that only Spinarak and Ariados can perform. It poisons the target and lowers their speed stat. I had to research some pictures of the move from the games since its never been seen in anime. I do apologize for any confusion and all the point of views bouncing around the chapter. Not my strongest work, but that takes care of Bell and Heather for the moment. You will see them again later in the story. In the meantime, it's onward to Petalburg City. Drop a review, tell me what did you think of this chapter, and I'll be back with another one. Stay tuned.**_


	11. Chapter 10: Homecoming

Performing in Hoenn

Chapter 10: Homecoming

"Hey, Kalos, get over here," Namaiki called out to Serena. "Hurry. You need to see this." Serena gave up on denying her unofficial nickname. She had recently finished talking to her mother over the phone. "What's going on?" the Kalos native asked.

"Announcements for the next Pokémon Contest," Cameron answered as Serena took a seat between Namaiki and Tenshi. Broadcasting on the big television screen was the aftermath of that Pokémon Contest Serena watched when she first flew to Hoenn. The timer was already at zero, and according to the scoreboard, the green-haired boy and his Masquerain were declared the winners. Despite losing, the brown-haired girl didn't seem too bothered. Instead, she and her Beautifly walked across the stage to congratulate their opponents. Both the coordinators shook hands as the male was declared the winner.

"Congratulations to Drew for winning the Slateport City Pokémon Contest. This is his second Hoenn contest ribbon following his return from the Sinnoh region. With three ribbons to go, Drew is already one step closer of recompeting in the Grand Festival," Vivian Meridian explained.

"I remember this battle," Serena explained, earning her a glance from Cameron, Tenshi, and Anthony. "I watched the match during my flight to Hoenn, but I didn't watch it long enough to see who won."

"Well, there's your winner. Now, shush. She's about to announce where the next Pokémon Contest will take place," Namaiki hushed Serena.

"The next Pokémon Contest will take place in North Petalburg," Vivian explained to the viewers as a small, white screen appeared from her right. Exhibiting on the screen was a cheering crowd standing outside the front doors of a large stadium-like building. A separate picture emerged to Vivian's left, giving the viewers a clear glimpse of that same female coordinator. "I've just received intel that May will be competing, and judging by this crowd, the people of North Petalburg are eager to see her compete."

Many people from the crowd were wearing merchandise and holding posters featuring May's face or exhibiting their love for the female coordinator. "Those are some devoted fans," Tenshi commented.

The television set started broadcasting a variety of May's previous Pokémon Contests. "Is May really that strong?" Serena asked.

"Absolutely. She's not called the Princess of Hoenn for nothing," Namaiki replied. "And that's where we will have our first Pokémon Contest at, Kalos." Nurse Joy stepped outside holding a crate of Poke balls while Chansey wheeled in a stretcher that Plusle and Minun were sitting on. She rang the Pokémon Center bell to alert the gang that she was finished checking their Pokémon.

"Serena, Namaiki, Cameron, and Anthony, I am happy to announce all of your Pokémon are in perfect health," Nurse Joy announced to the four friends. Plusle and Minun jumped onto Namaiki's shoulders, rubbing their cheeks against hers to show their affection. Cameron, Serena, and Anthony happily collected their Poke balls before the four friends thanked Nurse Joy.

"Since we're in Petalburg City, why don't we stop by my house?" Cameron suggested. "I wanna introduce my parents to Mudkip."

"Oh yeah. I haven't seen your parents since me and my Mom moved out of town. How are they doing?"

"Actually, they're doing well," Cameron answered. "A year after you moved out of Petalburg City, my Mom finally opened up her restaurant."

"She did? Can I come?"

"Of course, you can. Matter of fact, you guys are welcome to come," Cameron expanded the invitation to Serena and Anthony. He walked to the front door, leading the way to his family's house. However, everyone stopped when they noticed Anthony was still behind. "What's the matter, Anthony?"

Anthony didn't answer right away. Instead, he scratched the back of his head while his eyes were scanning the area. "Oh, umm, I just thought since everyone is reunited, you guys don't need me around. I just don't wanna be a burden."

"What do you mean?" Serena responded.

"You were a really big help. There was no telling what would have happened if it wasn't for you and your Pokémon," Namaiki added.

Tenshi was grabbing onto Anthony's right arm, flashing her casual smile at the trainer while her cheeks were glowing red. "They're right, Anthony. You're our friend and friends stick together."

Anthony was left speechless seeing how they valued him. Cameron walked beside him and wrapped his arm around him. His right hand was resting on Anthony's right shoulder. "Being a fourth member doesn't make you a burden. We'd love to have you around especially me because I won't be alone with girls every day."

Unfortunately for Cameron, Namaiki heard every word. "Well, at least Anthony is more helpful in battle."

"You're one to talk," the photographer clapped back. Witnessing Namaiki and Cameron going back and forth like that was amusing Anthony. The bickering was put to rest after hearing the Bug-type trainer burst into laughter.

"Oh, I'm not laughing at you," he explained. "If you really think of me as a friend, then I've decided to take your offer and travel with you guys."

Hearing that brought smiles to everyone's faces. Their small circle was close with four friends that would look after one another. "Glad to have you on board. So, Tenshi, you're ready to introduce our new friends to Mom and Dad?" Cameron asked.

"Mhm," the sister answered before turning to their friends. "Follow us, everyone."

"Mudkip."

* * *

"Mom, Dad, we're back." Cameron was the first to enter the house. He stepped through the door and walked straight into the living room. Tenshi was the second person to walk inside and she followed her brother with Mudkip in her arms. "Anybody home?"

"WE'RE HOOOOMMEE! And we brought a new member into the family!" Tenshi screamed loud enough, like a Golbat in a cave. Her screams were like ultrasonic waves being emitted to check its surroundings. Tenshi lifted Mudkip over her head as she stepped further into the house. "Mommy? Daddy? Where are they?"

Cameron walked in the living room only to find it empty. "Nobody must be home," he commented. "I don't even smell anything from the kitchen." The kitchen was just as deserted as the living room. The matriarch wasn't even in plain sight, but what did catch Cameron's attention was a note on the refrigerator. "Hey, Tenshi, there's a note in the kitchen," he called to his sister. Tenshi rushed into the kitchen still holding Mudkip in her arms. "It's from Dad." Addressed to them, the brother and sister read the note. "He's at the restaurant with Mom."

"Should we go over there?"

"Not that we have a choice. It says we need to help out the moment we came back." Walking out of the kitchen, the siblings joined their friends in the living room.

"Are your parents home?" Serena asked.

"No, but we found a note in the kitchen. It was written by our Dad," Cameron answered, passing the note to Serena. Namaiki and Anthony came closer and the trio read the note:

" _Dear Cameron and Angel,_

 _I will be helping your mother at the restaurant today. If you're just now returning, we'll need you guys to help out too. I'll explain later._

 _Love, Dad."_

"Angel? Who's Angel?" Serena asked. Everybody noticed the minute the name Angel was brought up, Tenshi jumped out of her shoes. Cameron and Namaiki were the only ones who didn't look surprised. On the other hand, Serena and Anthony were flabbergasted. "Tenshi, your real name is Angel?"

Tenshi (or Angel) simply turned away without saying one word, but her face exhibited red marks all over. Clearly, she wasn't ready to talk. "Let's save that for another time," Cameron said. "We've got to help our parents out at the restaurant. You guys wanna come? Get to see what the place looks like and have some of my Mom's cooking." Multiple rumbles were suddenly heard and the three friends on the couch turned red in response. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Well, it has been morning since we last ate," Anthony pointed out. "Lunch does sound like a good idea."

"No kidding," Namaiki second that statement.

* * *

"So, you two have been friends since kindergarten?" Anthony asked after listening to Namaiki's story. Walking to Cameron and Tenshi's family's restaurant, Namaiki told Serena and Anthony a little bit about her childhood.

"Both our mothers were co-workers at one time before my Mom retired from her job to marry my father," Namaiki continued.

"You guys should had seen us. We were troublesome back then," Cameron added.

"Correction: _you_ were troublesome back then."

"Here we go again. You remember that time we got lost in the forest?"

"That's because you was chasing a wild Pokémon and I was stupid enough to follow you, so you wouldn't cause any trouble." Namaiki didn't find much change since the last time she was in Petalburg City. There were several new businesses and new faces she never saw before. Then again, Namaiki and her friends were in an area that was populated. So, everybody's face looked new. Nevertheless, the atmosphere of her childhood city never changed. The energy of Petalburg City was still warm, welcoming, and a whole lot of et cetera. "Besides all that. I can't wait to see your parents again. They always treated me like their daughter."

"Yeah. Even though you're a pain, it hasn't been the same without you around." Namaiki didn't know what to say. Her blue pupils were sparkling as they were locked on Cameron while her face had a few red marks on the surface. The coordinator couldn't believe Cameron actually said something sweet to her like that. Although it was hard to find his reaction since her childhood friend avoided eye contact with her. "Anyway, how are your folks doing since you moved?"

All Cameron did was ask one question, but Namaiki's attitude took a hard left. She immediately shut down and her eyes disappeared in her pink hair. Despite her weird mood change, she did manage to find the courage to say a short statement. "They're…divorced. OUFF!" Before Namaiki realized it herself, she stumbled backwards but kept herself from falling on the ground.

"Hey, Namaiki, are you alright?" Serena asked.

"Yeah. I didn't see where I was going," Namaiki turned to the stranger she bumped into. She wanted to apologize, but the brown-haired stranger was gathering up the berries that spilled on the ground. The group helped the stranger collect all his berries and placed them in back in her basket. "Thanks everyone," she said.

"You're welcome, and sorry that I wasn't paying attention."

"No harm was done, so it's alright." The lady then recognized Cameron and Tenshi in the group. "Cameron, Tenshi, you guys are back."

"Nice to see you again, Kris," Cameron responded. "That's a lot more berries than we usual."

"Yeah. Bulbasaur and I were just finishing collecting berries. You guys would not believe the orders we have about our mixed berry pie. Some even begging for the recipe. Are these your new friends?"

"Yeah. We've met them on our way back home," Tenshi answered. "Kris is a chef at our family restaurant."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Serena."

"And I'm Anthony."

"I'm Namaiki and these two are my partners, Plusle and Minun."

Plusle and Minun introduced themselves to Kris and her partner. "Nice to meet you all. I'm Kris. This is my partner, Bulbasaur."

"Bulbasaur," the Seed Pokémon greeted the gang, although Bulbasaur couldn't move too much because of the basket on top of its body.

"Are you guys helping out at the restaurant today?"

Cameron and Tenshi both nodded. "Dad left a note for us in case we came back," the older brother answered. "What's going on? A lot of customers?"

"Well, yeah, but that's not it," Kris replied. She went to explained that a famous Pokémon coordinator was in town and decided to have lunch over there. "The crowd of customers are really more than over-the-top fans if you ask me."

"We have a celebrity? Who is it?"

"May."

 _ **There you have it and with that being said, that marks a wrap on chapter ten. Been a long time since I wrote up to ten chapters for one fanfic. I'm sure there are some confusion, particularly whether Tenshi is Cameron's sister real name or not, but we'll get to that in the following chapter. May won't be traveling with the gang, but she will play a role in Serena and Namaiki's growth throughout this fanfic. That's enough explaining for now. Give me your review and I will see you in the next update. Stay tuned.**_


	12. Chapter 11: My Little Tenshi

Performing in Hoenn

 _ **We have reached the halfway mark of the first arc of "Performing in Hoenn." This chapter was long overdue and I'm sorry about that. I was just going through a rough time in my life and it had been affecting me in multiple ways. I couldn't even focus on continuing my fanfic. I'm just thankful for my friends and fellow fanfic writers on Twitter for giving me support. Now, back to the story.**_

 _ **Continuing where the previous chapter left off, I finally present chapter eleven. Originally longer, the chapter was cut to focus more on Cameron and Angel. As I explained last time, Tenshi's real name is Angel, but this chapter will highlight why Angel preferred her friends and family Tenshi (which means angel in Japanese). Hope you all enjoy.**_

Chapter 11: My Little Tenshi

"It's good to see you two returned home safely." Cameron and Angel approached their father and he immediately gripped them into a tight hug. Squeezing his children, the dark brown-haired male noticed Serena, Namaiki, and Anthony walking inside. "And you brought new friends too."

"These our new friends we met after leaving Littleroot Town," Angel answered.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Serena."

"I'm Anthony. Pleasure meeting you, sir."

"Nice meeting you two. Thanks for looking out for my lovely children." Their father, Alester turned his attention to the Pokémon sitting on Cameron's right shoulder. "So, son, you chose Mudkip as your first Pokémon?"

The Water-type Pokémon smiled, wagging its tail out of pure excitement. "Mudkip."

"Yeah. Well, with a little help, of course," he pointed to his little sister.

Alester noticed Namaiki standing beside him. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"This is Namaiki, Dad."

The proud father took a closer look and noticed the long pink hair. "Namaiki? The same Namaiki you met in kindergarten?"

"How you doing, sir? It's been a while," Namaiki replied.

"I can't believe it. You were smaller than Angel the last time I saw you but look at you now. You're becoming quite a beautiful young girl." Namaiki giggled and blushed in embarrassment, thanking the grown man for the compliment. She ran her right hand through her hair. "It's good to see you and Cameron are back together again. Does this mean you two are finally a couple?" Cameron's father asked him. The son's face turned redder than a Tamato Berry, matching the exact color Namaiki's face as well. "OF COURSE NOT!" they both denied.

"Is it true, Daddy? Is May one of our customers here?" Angel asked her father.

"Kris told us that May was eating here," Cameron added while getting dangerously close to his father. "Do you understand how huge this could mean for us? Of all the restaurants in Petalburg City, a popular coordinator like May chooses our family's restaurant to have lunch? IT'S HYSTERICAL!"

"Hang on a minute, you guys. I don't know anything about these contests and coordinators," their father protested. Every table in the dining room was being reserved by trainers and Pokémon. Three waiters were taking orders and two servers were delivering food to the customers, but there was one certain table that caught Namaiki's attention. Her eyes sparkled, filled with excitement. Her mouth was open, but not one real word came out. "What's the matter with you?" her childhood friend asked.

Namaiki was jumping in place, pointing directly at the table close to the window. "She's here! She's here! Oh, my goodness, she's here!"

"Who?" Serena asked.

"That's May. She's sitting over there."

The rest of the gang poked their heads out and followed where Namaiki's finger was pointing. They spotted a waitress writing down the orders for two customers. Both were female, but one appeared to be middle age with brown hair tied into two pigtails. Sitting on top of her head was a Pokémon with multicolored wings. The other customer could had been the same age as the gang except for Angel. She also had brown hair but it was tied by a handkerchief. "I can't believe this. That _is_ May," Cameron announced.

"No way!" Anthony voiced out.

"Wow, but who's that Pokémon?" Serena asked.

"That's May's Beautifly and its even more beautiful in person," Angel complimented. Once the waitress handed the woman some kind of check, May ran out of the restaurant in full speed with Beautifly following her. "I wonder where she's going."

"I don't know. Anyway, we need to start getting ready to help out around here," Cameron suggested to his sister. "Since the restaurant was packed, I'm afraid lunch will have to wait. Are you guys okay with just snacks?"

"Sure," Serena was the first one to respond.

"I guess," Namaiki added. "Now that I think about it, me and Kalos should really start practicing for our Pokémon Contest since this will be our first one."

"You're right, especially since May is competing in the North Petalburg Pokémon Contest. What about you, Anthony?"

Anthony was pondering on what to do until lunch was ready. "How about I help out around here?" The older brother and younger sister were bewildered by his suggestion. "I helped my family around the kitchen back home at Fortree City, so I don't have a problem lending a hand or two."

His friends snickered at the little joke. "Well, we do have a full house. Thanks, Anthony. That really means a lot."

 **THREE HOURS LATER!**

"Here are your orders and I hope you two enjoy your food," Anthony said to the two customers he served. The service bell rang from the kitchen as two more plates filled with food were ready for pick up. "Which tables do these go too?"

"This tray goes to table 9 and this one? Table 12," Alester answered. "That Anthony is such a helpful young man. Is he going to be traveling with you, Cameron?"

"Yeah," the son confirmed. "He was a big help to us on our way back home."

"What do you mean?"

Cameron stopped himself from saying anything else. The last thing he wanted was his parents to go into panic mode. He scanned the area while trying to come up with something to say. "Oh. We…gotten lost on our way back."

"That's not true. What had happened was…OW!"

Angel was knocked on the floor by Cameron's right leg. "We took a wrong route and that's where we ran into Anthony. He's also a trainer and he just started his journey."

Alester nodded in understanding. "Well, that was nice of him to help you guys out." During the conversation between father and son, Kris walked in with a bag in hand. "Getting ready to make a delivery?"

"Yeah, but can you do me a favor? I got some noodles and rice on the stove. Can you watch them for me?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. I'll be back shortly." Kris walked out the door and Alester went inside the kitchen. Cameron and Angel were left alone until Anthony came back in after finishing serving another customer. "You guys weren't playing," he commented. "Running up and down this restaurant? Talk about an unofficial workout."

Angel stumbled back on her feet, pouting. Her eyebrows were also batted down, glaring at her brother. "You didn't have to kick me like that. Why did you lie to daddy?"

"Because I didn't want you running your mouth about those two," the older brother explained. "You know how protective dad is."

"So, what's the problem?"

"Have you forgotten about that day when you came home carrying…" Before Cameron finished, he stopped after Angel covered up his mouth. Before Anthony asked the siblings to elaborate on their discussion, Alester informed him that there were some orders that need to be served. Once again, Cameron and Angel were left alone. "What was that for, Angel?"

"Because I'm not the one who runs my mouth," Angel fired while flaring her arms around. "And I said to call me Tenshi from now on."

It took Cameron a moment to settle down. Looking at his sister, he noticed her eyes were beginning to water. "Wondering what Riolu could be doing?" Without saying one word, the little sister nodded her head. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a little picture featuring her embracing a Riolu. "I know how much you miss Riolu, but you don't have to change your name."

"But I have to. That way, it's easier for me to remember all the good times we had together." she protested. "Rioui was my angel. My little Tenshi."

"But having us calling you a name you gave to Riolu?" Cameron questioned. "By doing that, you are only hurting yourself even more."

Angel basically tuned its down while staring at the picture. "Even though I have this picture, I still miss Tenshi very much. I wish it was here with me."

Even though Angel was a handful and she tended to be difficult at times, Cameron still didn't like seeing his flesh and blood sister so sad. He preferred seeing her smile, energetic, and full of positive energy. Kneeling down in front of Angel, Cameron placed a hand over her left shoulder. The only reason Riolu was not with them was obvious. "I miss Ri…Tenshi too, but you're not helping yourself by constantly remembering every day. Just remember you're still not old enough to become a trainer. Even I wasn't old enough at the time, so that's why Tenshi had to leave with Jackson," the brother explained.

"Is that supposed to help me feel better?"

"Look, Jackson is going to take real care of Tenshi until you're old enough to become a trainer. You and Tenshi will cross paths again. Just have faith."

Angel didn't say a word after that. However, her frown turned upside down as she wiped the water from her eyes. Mudkip joined the conversation, rubbing its head on Angel's leg to give her comfort. "You're right. Thanks, big brother. And thank you too, Mudkip."

"Mudkip."

The brother and sister embraced one another. Even though they had their differences, the love and strong bond they have for each other would always remain the same.

Meanwhile, Alester walked into the room with a phone in his hand. "Hey, kids, why don't you guys take a break?" He said to them.

"But what about the restaurant?" Cameron asked.

"I just got off the phone with your mother. She's going to help out when she returns. So, you two go be with the rest of your friends. I'll handle everything from here."

Around the same time, Anthony came in the room carrying a tray filled with dirty dishes. Cameron explained everything Alester told him and his sister to his friend. "I know. Let's go see how Serena and Namaiki are doing with their training," Angel suggested.

"That's a good idea," Anthony added, setting the tray down near the sink. "I was just thinking about how the girls are doing."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." Geared up with his camera and Mudkip by his side, Cameron led Anthony and his sister outside. They were off to locate Serena and Namaiki.

* * *

 _ **Only six chapters left until Serena and Namaiki make their Pokémon Contest debut. Next chapter will take place during the events from this one. Until then, leave a review and hopefully I will see you sooner than later. Stay tuned.**_


	13. Chapter 12: A Blazing Competition

Performing in Hoenn

 _ **Guess who's back with another chapter? As I mentioned last time, this chapter takes place during the events "My Little Tenshi." Serena and Namaiki are going to start practicing for the upcoming North Petalburg Pokémon Contest, but since it will be their first contest, I decided to hire them some help. Somebody who is more than experienced with Pokémon Contests. Hmm…I wonder who that could be. Only one way to find out.**_

Chapter 12: A Blazing Competition

"Alright. I think we have more than enough space to practice. Don't you think, Kalos?" Namaiki asked Serena.

"You're right. This field is huge."

The vast expanse of land Serena and Namaiki stumbled upon added enough distance from them and the restaurant. With the number of trees surrounding them, nobody would interfere or witness their Pokémon Contest training. "By the way, Namaiki, you think you can stop calling me Kalos?" Serena asked while releasing her Pokémon.

"I'm afraid not," Namaiki denied. "Truth is the name just sticks out for me." Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Serena ignored Namaiki's ridiculous claim. Brushing her unofficial nickname to the side, Serena tossed all three of her Poke balls in the air. Braixen, Pancham, and Sylveon appeared in front of their trainer. Plusle and Minun jumped off Namaiki's shoulders and join their out-of-region friends. "Our first Pokémon Contest is only two days away. We better use this time for some serious training."

Serena nodded her head in agreement. Her first order of business was figuring out which Pokémon to use, but Serena had already thought about that. It was her first Pokémon Contest, so it was only fitting to use Braixen. "Braixen, what do you say? Do you want to battle by my side?"

"Braixen Braix!" The Fox Pokémon confirmed with glee.

"While we're on the topic, Namaiki, who are you going to use between Plusle and Minun?"

Namaiki placed a finger on top of her chin while looking to the sky. "Huh…I never thought of that yet." Before Namaiki could come up with an answer, both Plusle and Minun volunteered to compete. Given the fact that it would be their first contest as well, it was understandable why neither one of them were passing an open opportunity. The duo went back and forth shouting at one another while also begging Namaiki to choose them over the other. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Namaiki rubbed her face. "Thanks for asking, Kalos," she replied sarcastically.

During the constant back and forth, a small explosion erupted from a distance. Even Plusle and Minun put their argument on pause. Everyone scanned the area to figure out the source of that noise. Another explosion occurred shortly after the first one, but the girls and their Pokémon spotted a red-orange stream being launched to the skies. "Was that a flamethrower?" Serena asked.

"Should we check it out?" Namaiki suggested.

"Good idea. Let's go."

The rookie coordinators ran into the forest and their Pokémon followed after them. Everybody ran through tree branches and bushes, also passing by random wild Pokémon in the process. Whether it was a nest filled with Taillow, two Spinarak creating a web between two trees, or a Diglett popping its head out from the dirt. "I see some light up ahead," Namaiki announced.

Eventually, they came across another section of the forest that was open spaced where they spotted a Blaziken standing in the center. They figured it had to be some kind of Fire-type Pokémon. What surprised Serena and Namaiki was discovering Blaziken's trainer. Standing on the other side of the field was a girl who appeared the same age as them. Her hair was light brown but tied together by a handkerchief.

Namaiki gasped in disbelief and Serena remained shocked. "There's May again," the latter pointed out. "Did she come here to practice too?"

"Now, Blaziken, use Sky Uppercut," May commanded.

Both Blaziken's fists glowed light blue as it threw several punches. Namaiki and the Pokémon couldn't see anything because of the wind. On the other hand, Serena was too busy holding down her skirt and keeping her hat on her head. "Now use Fire Blast."

"BLAAZIKEENN!"

A symbol of fire was shot out of Blaziken's mouth and into the sky. The symbol was spinning in place like the blades of a chopper. Braixen could perform a Fire Blast move, but Serena never saw one performed like that. "Blaziken can make it's Fire Blast spin like that? That's amazing," Serena commented.

Namaiki couldn't argue with Serena, but it didn't come as a surprise. "I expected nothing less from May," the pink-headed trainer stated. Plusle and Minun were so astounded that the duo ran out into the field. "Plusle, Minun! Get back here!" However, the duo couldn't hear their trainer. Left with no choice, Namaiki went after them. Serena and her Pokémon followed after Namaiki.

"Overheat!" May commanded.

"BLAAZZIKKEEEN!" Blaziken's body turned red and it released a white fire with a red-orange flame spiraling around it. However, the Blaze Pokémon noticed something blue and yellow flying toward its Fire Blast. With its Overheat directly in their path, Blaziken shut its mouth closed to cancel the attack. Plusle and Minun attempted to dodge the attack, but both of their Sparks collided into a small explosion. Within moments the Fire Blast slowly died down before eventually fading completely.

"Are you alright, Blaziken?" May asked, noticing Blaziken was holding Plusle and Minun in its hands. "And where did you two came from? Do you have a trainer?"

"Plusle and Minun, why did you guys do that?" Serena could tell Namaiki was having trouble keeping a leveled head. It wasn't everyday they met a famous trainer. Serena did multiple times back in her journey in Kalos, but it was the first time she met a coordinator in person. "I-I-I'm really sorry about my Pokémon," Namaiki said to May.

May just chuckled like the apology was uncalled for. "Oh, there's no need to apologize. I'm May and this is my Blaziken and Beautifly."

"Yeah. I already know who you are."

"You do? Have we met before?"

Namaiki locked hands with May. "No, but I've been a big fan since I watched you at the Wallace Cup. My name is Namaiki. It's a pleasure to meet you, May. You are one of the reasons I wanted to become a coordinator. And just you know, I'll be competing in the upcoming North Petalburg Pokémon Contest too. We might even have to go against another, so please don't hold back if that was the case." Every sentence that came out Namaiki's mouth, the closer her face got to May's.

"Oh. Thanks…so much. That really means a lot," May responded sheepishly.

Coming to the rescue, Serena pulled on Namaiki's ear and pulled her out from May's face. "You'll have to forgive my friend. She's just a huge fan."

"I'm used to it."

"I'm Serena and this is Braixen, Pancham, and Sylveon."

"Nice to meet all of you."

Blaziken approached Braixen and looked her dead in her eyes. It was an awkward moment between the two Fire-types. Serena could tell Braixen was feeling uneven. "What's wrong with Braixen?"

"I'm sorry. Blaziken has never seen a Braixen like yours before," May explained while also turning to Pancham sitting on Serena's lap. "In fact, I've never seen a Braixen, or a Pokémon like that before either."

"That's because Serena and her team flew in from the Kalos region," Namaiki mentioned.

"Kalos? I've never been there before." May scanned both Pokémon using her Pokedex, but the results came back as no data. "No wonder my Pokedex doesn't have any data on them."

Serena was in the middle of brushing Pancham's fur. "I'm really sorry Plusle and Minun interrupted your training, May," Namaiki mentioned again.

"It's fine," May dismissed. The trio of coordinators witnessed the Pokémon playing in the field together. "Namaiki, you said you're also going to compete in the next contest?"

Namaiki nodded her head. "This will be my first contest."

"Have you thought about which Pokémon will you use between Plusle and Minun yet?" May asked. In response, the pink-headed rookie shook her head. Watching Plusle and Minun running in circles with Sylveon and Beautifly, she tilted her head toward the ground.

"You must be using Blaziken for the contest."

May nodded to Serena's question. "Although, practice isn't really going well. This will be Blaziken's first time competing in the Performance Stage."

"That's right. You only used Blaizken during the Battle Stages." It was the first time Serena heard of the Performance Stage or the Battle Stage. She assumed they were the main stages in a Pokémon Contest. Made sense Namaiki was familiar with the stages despite not competing in one. "I assume you don't know how Pokémon Contests work, Kalos."

Serena shook her head in denial. "No, I don't know anything about contests."

At that moment, May began explaining everything Serena and Namaiki needed to know about becoming Pokémon Coordinators. Every Pokémon Contest were divided into two parts: The Performance Stage and the Battle Stage. "First, you have to pass the Performance Stage," May said. "That's the stage where coordinators have their Pokémon used their moves in an elegant way in front of a panel of judges. After every coordinator has gone, they will decide which coordinators will advance. The coordinators with the highest score move on to the next round: The Battle Stage."

The Performance Stage sounded like the Freestyle Performance in Pokémon Showcases except in contests, that was the first stage Serena had to pass through. Also, there would be judges that would determine whether Serena and her Pokémon advanced. Even if she was performing in front of a large audience, the panel of judges had the last word. "What about the Battle Stage?" Serena questioned.

"That's where coordinators compete against each other in a Pokémon Battle," May included. "After you passed the first stage, you will face off against another coordinator."

"So, the Battle Stage is like a regular battle."

"Mhm," May nodded. However, she mentioned each battle lasted for five minutes and the objective was to decrease the points of the opposing team. "…and only the team with the most points by the end of the five minutes wins."

Come to think of it, Serena remembered seeing a scoreboard being broadcasted during the match between May and Drew. "So, how do coordinators lose points anyway?" Serena asked.

"Several ways: if your Pokémon gets hit by an attack, if their attack fails, the opposing Pokémon perform a move in a way that's stunning or using the opposing Pokémon's attack to their advantage." Namaiki also pointed out that the battle could simply end by knocking out the opponent's Pokémon.

"Another thing is that you can only use one Pokémon. No substituting," May added. Compared to Pokémon Showcases, Contests had more rules to follow. Serena could use up to a total of six Pokémon in a Showcase, but only one Pokémon was permitted for both rounds in a Contest. If Serena was being honest with herself, Contests sounded complicated. "I know. Why don't you two show me what you came up with?"

"Huh?" Serena and Namaiki just looked at each other dumbstruck. "You want to see our performances?" The former asked.

"I think it's best if you two have some insight help before you get on that stage."

"Mind if you go first, Kalos? I have an idea, but still trying to figure out who to use."

"Sure. No problem."

* * *

"Pancham, Sylveon, I want you guys to watch us practice. This will be a preview to the rest of our contest battles from now on." Pancham and Sylveon were standing beside Namaiki, Plusle, and Minun. "Braixen, use Flamethrower."

With the flame burning from the tip, Braixen twirled her branch in circles a few times. Braixen created four rings of fire that dissolved shortly after. Braixen pointed her branch to the sky and released another Flamethrower. However, the Flamethrower was released into the sky and formed a flaming spinning top. "Incredible!" May commented Serena's strategy.

"Blaziken," Blaziken commenting on Braixen. Pancham and Sylveon were cheering praises at their trainer and performance partner.

"That's our Kalos for ya," Namaiki added as Plusle and Minun were applauding in her ears.

"Braixen, jump inside and use Scratch." Braixen jumped inside her spinning flame top until her tail touched the flames. An explosion erupted and the Fox Pokémon was trapped inside a gray cloud of smoke.

"Braix?"

"BRAIXEN!" Serena cried.

Braixen was thrown out of the smoke and landed on the ground. Serena cried out to her partner and rushed to her aid. Pancham and Sylveon dashed to Braixen's side as well. "Are you alright?" Serena asked.

"Braixen," Braixen nodded, standing back on her feet.

Namaiki and May gathered around the small team. "That came out of nowhere. Braixen is alright though, right?" The former asked, but Serena assured everyone Braixen was going to be just fine. Pancham presented Braixen's branch that had fallen out of her tail. It was still intact along with the red ribbon tied to it. "Braixen," Braixen thanked her friend.

"Cham."

"By the way Braixen used Flamethrower, I can tell not only she's raised well, but highly experienced. Did you guys compete in contests in the Kalos region?" May questioned.

"Actually, Kalos has a competition similar to Pokémon Contests, but they're called Pokémon Showcases. After my journey, I was suggested to compete in Pokémon Contests here to learn and grow with my Pokémon."

May nodded her head in understanding. It was Namaiki's turn to display their contest strategy. Namaiki started off by commanding Plusle to use Spark. His hands were surrounded by yellow orbs of electricity. After which, Plusle threw each orb into the air. Both balls burst and turned into yellow glitter. "Keep 'em coming, Plusle," Namaiki encouraged. Plusle continued firing more yellow orbs in the sky. Eventually, the field was drizzled in yellow sparkles.

"Wonderful!" May commented.

"It's like watching a firework show," Serena added. Most of the Pokémon were cheering for Namaiki and Plusle. Minun was the only Pokémon who wasn't excited being left behind.

"Now, Plusle, use Discharge."

Plusle then released multiple bolts of yellow electricity from its body to the sky. Minun flew in the sky, surrounded by blue electricity. Without paying attention, one of Plusle's bolts struck Minun. The Plus Pokémon immediately canceled his attack, but Minun was already covered in smoke before landing face first on the ground. "Minun, are you okay?" Namaiki asked.

Plusle called out to his wounded partner. When Minun came too, an argument between the two erupted. "That's enough! Both of you stop fighting!" Namaiki interfered by lifting up Minun. "Minun, it was your own fault. Why did you do that?"

May stepped in and placed a hand over Namaiki's left shoulder. "I'm sure Minun didn't want to feel left out."

"Really? Minun, is that true?" Minun nodded with a saddened facial expression. "Oh, Minun."

"Putting that last part to the side, did you even have a strategy plan out, Namaiki?"

Namaiki looked back at May. She was deep in thought of her question, trying to come up with a response. "To be honest, I don't…have…a strategy."

"Yeah, I figured much. You started off strong with the Sparks, but then it seemed you were calling out attacks out of random." May reminded Namaiki and Serena the reason for Pokémon Contests was to exhibit one's Pokémon's skills and styles. "Serena, you've proven to be experienced when it comes to competition. I've heard about Pokémon Showcases and how performers can use multiple Pokémon in their performances. Is that true?"

"You're right," Serena confirmed. "I would sometimes use all three of my Pokémon."

"So, Braixen is used to sharing the stage, but never performed by herself. I noticed how the rings of fire were wide enough, I bet Sylveon could jump through them." May also noted about Braixen's spinning flame top was narrow enough for Pancham to jump in and out without catching fire. "The thing is, Serena, you are only permitted to use one in a Pokémon Contests. So, you might want to practice performing with just one Pokémon."

Serena nodded her head. "I understand."

"And we have to practice our moves too," Namaiki said to Plusle and Minun.

"I wanna show you two something," May said, taking out a pink frisbee from her bag. "Beautifly, on stage."

"Beautifly," May's Beautifly cried, flying in the center of the field.

"Use String Shot," May tossed the frisbee toward Beautifly. A white string was shot out of the Beautifly's mouth and whipped the frisbee back to its May. "Again," May tossed the frisbee and Beautifly sent it back with another String Shot.

"Wow. May and Beautifly are completely in sync," Serena commented while watching May and Beautifly taking turns tossing the frisbee to each other.

Namaiki nodded while she too witnessed their performance. "You can tell the bond between them is incredibly strong."

After several throws of Beautifly using String Shot, it was commanded to use Gust. The Bug/Flying-type Pokémon flapped its wings to create a gust of wind that sent the frisbee back to May. The gust of wind was almost like Braixen's rings of fire. May charged forward before leaping into the air to grab the frisbee. "Excellent job, Beautifly. Finish it off by using Silver Wind."

"Beautifly," Beautifly agreed as its wings glowed white for a quick second. It started flapping its wings again and sent out another wind, only more powerful and featuring silver crescents. "Now, go into a spin."

Beautifly continued its Silver Wind while started to spin in place. Within moments, Beautifly was in the center of its own spiraling Silver Wind. The Butterfly Pokémon was surrounded by a combination of wind and sparkling white glitter from its own wings.

"Beautiful," Namaiki responded.

"Like a gorgeous silver rose," Serena added. Even their own Pokémon couldn't think of anything to say except just stood there with their jaws hanging out. Finally, Beautifly landed on May's head while the trainer gave a bow to her audience to end their performance. Hand clapping and cheers filled the field from the rookie coordinators and their Pokémon. "That was from my very first Pokémon Contest," May stated. "It's your jobs as Coordinators to show off your Pokémon's skills. Remember that from now on."

Serena and Namaiki nodded at the lesson May demonstrated to them. "We've got some serious work to do, Kalos," the latter said.

"No doubt. Thanks for all the help, May."

"It's not a problem. Anyway, I'm afraid this is where I make my departure."

"Huh? You're not going to stay a little longer?" Serena asked.

"Don't forget I have a Pokémon Contest to prepare for myself and we're all rivals now. So, I must train so nobody passes me. See you guys in North Petalburg." May returned her Blaziken and Beautifly into their Poke balls and left the scene. Serena and Namaiki exchanged their goodbyes with their newfound rival. "That May is truly amazing," the latter stated.

"Yeah. Which means it's time for us to take our contest debut seriously if we want to beat her," Serena pointed out.

"Right."

 **THREE HOURS LATER!**

"HEEEY! THERE YOU GUYS ARE!" Angel screamed from a distance. She was waving at her friends before approaching the girls with Cameron and Anthony behind her. "Hope we're not interrupting."

Serena shook her head, stating that they were wrapping up for the day. "Actually, we decided to pick things up tomorrow in North Petalburg. Wait, what brings you guys by? I thought you were working back at the restaurant."

"Namaiki told us," Cameron answered. "We finished helping out, so she texted me where you are."

"Daddy and Kris are cooking us a big dinner tonight before we leave for North Petalburg," Angel responded.

"Before _we_ leave for North Petalburg. You're staying home with mom and dad."

Namaiki placed a hand over a frustrated Angel's shoulder in comfort. The long-haired trainer leaned in and whispered in the little girl's ear, "Don't worry. I'll send tickets to you and your parents to the Pokémon Contest."

Hearing that little piece of information turned Angel's frown upside down. "Since we're all here, we're happy to help you with your contest strategies."

"Help us? How are you going to help us?" Namaiki asked her childhood friend.

"I don't know. Maybe give you some feedback or something."

"I'm not against it," Serena stated, adding how her friends in Kalos helped her during her performance training. "Ready, Braixen?"

"Braixen," the Fox Pokémon agreed.

"Use Flamethrower," Serena commanded. Braixen whipped out her branch and created a flame from the tip. She twirled her branch with one hand while the flame continued to burn. Braixen then tossed it over to Serena, who not only caught it but twirled with it as well. Moments later, Serena threw the branch back over to Braixen.

Her friends, Pancham, and Sylveon watched in amazement. Serena and Namaiki continued hurling the branch a few more times. After which, Serena ordered Braixen to use Hidden Power. A light ball of energy was formed in Braixen's hands until she released it in the sky. Braixen carried on the process until a total of eight balls of energy were floating in the air. "Flamethrower again."

Braixen took out her branch again and another red-orange flame formed from the tip. It stretched out several inches in the form of a whip. Braixen lashed the flame whip at the Hidden Powers. All eight of them burst into a thick, grey cloud. "Oh man," Anthony responded.

"No kidding. And the fact they started off strongly too," Cameron tuned in.

Braixen was disappointed that the last move was a bust. Serena came in to comfort her first Pokémon. "It's okay, Braixen. We still have two days left."

"Braixen."

Pancham and Sylveon rushed in to give Braixen some encouragement as well. Meanwhile, Cameron took out his phone that was vibrating from his pocket. He read the text message sent to his number. "What is it, big brother?"

"Time for us to go back," Cameron answered. "Hey, everyone. Dinner is ready."

 _ **See you in the next chapter. Stay tuned.**_


	14. Author's Note

To all my readers, I apologized for the constant delays, but it is with a beating heart that this fanfic has been officially canceled due to personal issues. I will be unavailable to continue for the remaining of this year. No further explanations will be explained except this is NOT the last time you will hear from me. I will see you all in the new year. Just be prepared for some surprises and hopefully I will see you all first thing in 2020. Stay tuned.

-MisterLooneyTune


End file.
